Devious House Husbands
by Fruits Of Passion
Summary: After an argument with his husband Ai just wanted some carefree fun, luckily for him he doesn't have to look far as his red-haired pool boy is absolutely delicious. (Slow build. Multi-coupled)
1. Chapter 1

_Totally unnecessary but I'm going to do it anyway and tell you all their ages_

_Ai – 25  
Sousuke – 34  
Rin – 28  
Nagisa – 25  
Rei – 27  
Makoto – 26  
Haru – 28  
Momotarou - 20_

_I sort of got creative with the ages but my story my rules :p _

…

Ai sighed deeply as he sat at his kitchen table, mindlessly swirling the water around in his glass to provide some form of entertainment. He was hopelessly bored, which seemed to be how he spent the majority of his days recently. Sousuke was busy working in his office leaving Ai with nothing to do, sure he could visit his friends who also rattled around large houses while their husband's worked but there was only so many times Ai could show up unannounced.

It hadn't been so bad a few months ago when Ai had been able to spend some of his days attempting to clean their house but it was always too much for him, leaving spots uncleaned for weeks on end. Sousuke finally decided they needed a house keeper, who brought a team with her who managed to keep their house in pristine condition.

Ai placed his cold glass on the almost sparkling counter top and headed outside, hoping that an afternoon in the pool would cure his boredom.

However, once outside he realised that the dream would never become a reality, old leaves and fallen debris littered the pools surface from weeks of neglect. The house keeper stated that outside was not her domain and it was their responsibility to hire a gardener, not hers. So, Sousuke had hired a gardener and cleaned the pool on his rare weekends off thinking that would be enough but Ai was currently discovering it was not.

Ai growled slightly, knowing he probably sounded more like an angry kitten but it managed to alleviate some of the stress he had coursing through his veins. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolling through the contacts until he found someone worth talking to.

The first name he came across was Makoto, his finger almost rushing to call when he remembered an important obstacle. It was currently Haru's week off which meant that Makoto was completely off limits, the man wasn't going to be allowed to be out of his husband's sight for more than ten minutes.

The next name he saw was Nagisa, he knew he'd be free but there was no point in texting, he knew the blonde much preferred it when people turned up.

…

"Ai-chan!" Nagisa cried, opening his door. "What a lovely surprise!"

"Yeah." Ai wheezed as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Nagisa.

"Come in! Come in!" He gushed, dragging the other man into his home.

Nagisa led Ai through his house and towards the kitchen, where he would play the perfect hostess and offer his guest a beverage and a snack.

Nagisa's home always made Ai smile, it was sharp and sleek, the latest technology littered every corner more for show than practical use – all Rei's choices. But the warmth came through the decorations – clearly Nagisa's domain – that consisted of pointless fluffy cushions, bright flowers on every table, framed pictures of every moment Rei and Nagisa spent together.

"So what you brings you to my humble abode?" Nagisa asked, placing a glass of pink lemonade in front of Ai and some sickly cake that he'd clearly spent most of the morning making.

"Couldn't swim, the pool was dirty." He moaned in annoyance.

"Ah, Sou-chan forgot to clean it?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yes, he has one job!" Ai cried, he knew he was being irrational, Sousuke worked hard to provide for Ai, give him everything he could ever need but he didn't ask for it, all he asked was he cleaned the pool once a week and yet he never did.

"Come with me Ai-chan." Nagisa smirked, gesturing with his head for the other boy to follow him.

Hoping off his stool, Ai grabbed his drink and headed into the garden to see what Nagisa was so excited to show him.

Once Ai got outside he felt his entire mouth turn dry and his heart beat in double time, stood by Nagisa's pool was a gorgeous red-head, his chest glistening as sweat ran down him from the heat of the sun, his muscles flexing as he leant forward to clean the pool.

"That's Rin-Rin." Nagisa declared loudly. "He's my new pool boy."

"Wow." Ai mumbled, realising he was staring but struggling incredibly to look away.

"You should get one, then you can stop relying on Sousuke." He said with a smile.

"Yeah." He replied, still in a daze.

"Come on, I left my cake in the kitchen." Nagisa said, swiftly turning on his heel and heading back into the house.

Ai knew he should follow him but he found himself completely frozen, unable to look away from the stunning Rin. Almost as if he sensed he was being watched Rin glanced up, Ai gasped when red eyes met blue, his face was even more beautiful than his whole body.

Awkwardly Rin scratched the back of his neck, offering a small smile to the man stood on the other side of the garden to him, Ai returned with a wide smile of his own before leaning down and delicately sucking on his straw. A simple gesture that was meant to calm his beating heart but soon had the other man blushing as pale cheeks hollowed.

"Ai-chan!" Nagisa cried, his loud voice carrying easily through his large house.

"Coming!" Ai shouted back, waving sweetly at the pool boy before heading inside, leaving the heat behind for a much preferred synthetic chill of air conditioning.

…

Once he was home again Ai headed straight for Sousuke's office, he was a man on a mission, he needed Rin cleaning out his pool. He'd managed to get his number, luckily the man had it on the side of his van, and it was just waiting for him to call. But at the end of the day, the bread winner made the final decision in this house and that definitely wasn't Ai.

His home was severely lacking any eye candy, the house keeper was nice enough if you were into busty blondes but Ai much preferred a well-defined six pack. He loved his husband dearly but there was nothing wrong with a cheeky look – or in this case full blown lust – every now and then.

"Sou?" Ai asked, gently knocking on the door.

When there was no answer Ai pushed the door open to see his husband on the phone, a small loving smile shot in his direction. Sousuke gestured for him to come in while he listened to whoever was talking down the phone.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." Sousuke said, his voice always gruff and short when dealing with business. "Do what needs to be done."

Ai smiled slightly, business Sousuke was always so sexy to watch, he couldn't even count the amount of times he and Sousuke had fooled around while Ai had been an intern for his company at the tender age of 18.

One particularly fond memory of his was when Sousuke had been on the phone and he'd been sat on his lap, bouncing on his cock while the man tried to keep his voice straight to not give away what was currently taking place.

"Okay, call me back if there are any problems." Sousuke said, hanging up the phone before the person even had a chance to respond.

Sousuke pushed his chair back from his desk and turned towards Ai, smirking slightly as he looked him up and down.

"What brings you here?" Sousuke asked, tilting his head to one side in question.

With a smile, Ai scuttled across the floor and clambered onto Sousuke's lap, his knees bent on either side of the other man's strong thighs.

"Just missed you." Ai replied, leaning forward and lightly pressing his lips against Sousuke's.

It didn't take long before Ai felt a tongue gently running along his lips, begging for more which was quickly granted when his mouth opened. Sousuke took his opportunity quickly, plunging into the wet warmth. Ai let himself be overpowered by his husband, moaning deeply as his tongue caressed him and danced inside him.

"This is why I love working from home." Sousuke smirked when they pulled back for a breather, Ai resting his forehead against the others.

"You forgot to clean the pool." Ai pouted.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." He said, suckling on the soft plump lip that jutted with Ai's expression.

"You always forget." He moaned as his husband began to trail kisses down his jaw.

"I'll do it this weekend, I promise." Sousuke reassured against his neck.

"Why don't we just hire someone to do it?" He asked, extremely aware of how the kisses stopped.

"Ai." Sousuke sighed, pulling back to look his husband in the eye. "We already have an entire team running around our house, do we really need more?"

Ai bit his lip slightly, Sousuke was always strange about privacy, very rarely did they have people over, as far as Sousuke was concerned this was their own sanctuary, strictly for him and Ai alone.

"It'll only be one more person." Ai whined, subtly rolling his hips, knowing he's far more likely to get his own way if Sousuke was getting some pleasure.

"Ai." Sousuke whispered breathlessly, letting his head fall backwards so it rested against his chair.

"And it'll be one less job for you to do on the weekends." He continued.

"What do you suggest I do instead?" He teased, peeking through his eyelashes at Ai.

"I'm sure I can find something for you to do to pass the time." He grinned, grinding down hard on Sousuke's crotch.

"Ah!" He cried, quickly growing hard inside his trousers.

Ai slid off Sousuke, landing gracefully on his knees, before reaching up and quickly undoing his fly, providing slight relief but not enough.

"So what do you say?" Ai asked, leaning forward and bury his nose in Sousuke's boxers, inhaling the deep scent of his arousal.

"About what?" He practically mewled as he was finally freed from his confides.

"About hiring someone to clean the pool." He rolled his eyes, he really wished that Sousuke could focus on two things at once but clearly the man had a one track mind.

"Oh right, I'm not sure." He moaned as Ai slowly stroked the hard cock in front of his face.

"Why not?"

"I just don't think it's necess… Uh!" He called out, losing the end of his sentence as Ai brought the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive area.

Ai pulled back with a loud, purposeful pop, Sousuke moaning again as the noise echoed around them in the room.

"Well I certainly think it's necessary." He replied breathily, smirking as his warmth breath spread across Sousuke's warm cock, he knew the man was moments away from caving.

"Jesus Ai, can we talk about this later?" He begged, thrusting up into the loose fist to create some form of friction.

"It's important." He whined, removing his hand and crossing them over his chest.

"Christ! Yes, hire whoever you want!" Sousuke shouted, having reached his limit. "Just please suck my cock."

"Thank you Sou." Ai smiled up at him.

He opened his mouth wide and moved back into the other man's crotch, leaving his hands by his side as he slowly took all he could inside until Sousuke hit the back of his throat. Ai moaned around the cock in his mouth, Sousuke's whole body jolting at the sensation. Ai swallowed, the other man groaning helplessly as the muscles squeezed around him.

When they'd first got together Ai had struggled with Sousuke's impressive length, not helped by the older man's love of deep throating. But, in time, Ai had perfected the technique until he didn't even choke and could take him down with ease.

Ai pulled away until only the head still remained inside, gently sucking and licking until every trace of pre-cum was gone. He then bobbed back down until his nose was buried deep in hair, swallowing a few times before pulling away to repeat the whole thing.

One benefit of being with the same person for so many years, you knew exactly what to do to drive them completely wild. This was clearly evident as Sousuke's nails dug into the leather of his chair, eyes clenched shut in ecstasy as he chanted Ai's name under his breath as if it were the only word he knew.

Ai continued working his cock, speeding up as the length became slick with his saliva, until he felt two hands gently stroke his hair. He knew what Sousuke was silently requesting, so Ai stopped and let the other man hold his head in place.

With a smirk, Sousuke began thrusting deeply into Ai's awaiting mouth, the movement becoming sloppier as time went on as he grew closer to his release. Each time Ai felt the head hit the back of his throat he moaned loudly, knowing the vibrations that shot through his body drove Sousuke crazy.

"Shit, Ai, I'm gonna cum." Sousuke panted, tightening the hold he had on Ai's hair.

Firmly, Ai pressed down on Sousuke's hips, halting his movement until he sat back in his chair. Ai then wrapped his hands around his cock, pumping quickly, his mouth open wide awaiting the release. The sight of Ai wanting to taste him pushed Sousuke over the edge, he came with a loud growl, sprinkling his release in Ai's mouth.

Before he had a chance to swallow, Ai felt himself being picked off the ground and placed in Sousuke's lap. Lips slammed into his own, tongue slipping out to share the release between their lips as they kissed deeply.

Ai pulled back with a gasp when he felt a hand on his hard cock, barely even noticing he'd become aroused as Sousuke have pounded mercilessly into his mouth.

"I love it when you get hard just from sucking my cock." Sousuke complimented, his voice still husky from his own pleasure.

"Can you blame me? You have a perfect cock." Ai whispered back, pressing small kisses into his husband's neck.

Sousuke smirked as his hands quickly freed Ai's cock, tightly wrapping his hand around the red, weeping length. Agonisingly slowly Sousuke's hand moved up and down.

"Sou, please." Ai begged.

"Do you want to cum baby?" He asked, nibbling gently on Ai's ear lobe.

"I need to." He confirmed with desperation.

With his tongue swirling around the shell of his ear, Sousuke moved quicker, using his thumb to spread the pre-cum and using it as a natural lubricant for his hand. Ai moaned unabashedly as the large hand engulfed him, quickly working him towards his release.

"Ah… Sou…" Ai groaned against Sousuke's neck.

The feeling of his hot breath on his skin made the other man smirk, he loved the feeling of Ai losing control, the cock in his hand twitching with each stroke.

"So close." Ai whispered, fuelling Sousuke even further with each noise that escaped his lips.

Sousuke tightened his hold, squeezing as he pumped until he felt the cock pulsating and Ai was cumming hot and fast across his chest.

"Sorry." Ai panted, coming down from his high and noticing the white stain on Sousuke's black shirt.

"Don't worry about." Sousuke reassured, pressing a kiss to his husbands slightly damp forehead. "I can always change."

…

Once he'd finally left Sousuke's embrace, Ai decided to call Rin, the sooner he could have this gorgeous man in his own home the better.

"Hello?" Rin answered his phone, Ai's heart fluttering slightly at the sound.

"Hi, is this Rin Matsuoka?" He asked, wishing his voice hadn't cracked like a love struck teenager.

"It is, how can I help you?" He questioned, sounding almost as sexy as Sousuke when he went into business mode.

"My name is Ai, I was at Nagisa's house earlier this afternoon." He said, hoping the other man had remembered him.

"Oh yeah, why are you calling me?" Rin asked, sounding slightly hopeful, Ai assuming business was slightly worse than he imagined.

"I wanted you to clean my pool." Ai explained.

"Right, of course." He said, Ai noticing a definite deflate in his voice. "I'm sure I could fit you in."

"Really? That's great!" He exclaimed, sounding far too excited to have just hired someone to clean his pool.

"I can stop by tomorrow if you'd like." He offered.

"That would be perfect, I'm in a desperate need of your services." Ai smiled despite the conversation being over the phone.

"Right, okay." Rin coughed awkwardly down the phone. "Tomorrow it is."

"Great. Oh! I live next door to Nagisa, number 16, you can't miss it."

"Alright, see you tomorrow Ai." He said.

"Bye bye Rin." Ai replied before hanging up, a smile quickly spreading across his face.

He felt slightly guilty that he was looking forward to tomorrow so much, especially with his husband completely spent a few doors down but he assured himself he was doing nothing wrong. He would never act on anything with Rin, it would be harmless flirting at the most, and there was nothing wrong with a little electricity as long as he didn't get burnt.

Sousuke walked into the room, freshly changed, tying the tie around his neck.

"Where are you going?" Ai asked, tilting his head to the side slightly in question.

"I need to head down to the office, Momotarou needs some help with things." Sousuke explained, Ai sighing slightly at his statement.

"I thought the whole point of an assistant manager was so you could spend more time working from home." He sulked, arms crossed tightly.

"It was baby, but someone has to show him the ropes." He laughed slightly at Ai's pathetic attempts at anger, looking more adorable than anything else.

"I guess so." Ai said, ducking to the side when Sousuke tried to kiss his cheek.

"Come on, don't be like that." Sousuke complained, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I don't like this anymore than you."

"Then stay here with me, I'll make it worth your while." He promised, pressing back into Sousuke's hold and rubbing against his crotch.

"I bet you would." He grinned. "But not today."

Sousuke placed a swift kiss on Ai's lip, before the other could shy away, and then released him before walking towards the door.

"I'll be back before you know it." Sousuke called, pulling the door shut behind him.

Ai sighed slightly once he was left alone, the large house seeming cold and empty now he was by himself. He hated the long hours Sousuke insisted on working, he was never good in his own company. He quickly whipped out his phone, hoping he could get Nagisa over before Rei came home for the day.

…

As Sousuke pulled open his car door his phone began to ring, he looked down and smirked when he saw the name Momo flashing across the screen.

"Someone's a little eager." He joked, pulling the door shut after himself as he climbed into the car.

"Where are you?" Momotarou asked, ignoring the other man's teasing.

"I've literally just left my house." He said, throwing his bag into the back seat and fiddling with the keys as he sandwiched the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"So you'll be here soon?" He questioned.

"Yeah, real soon so get that pretty ass ready for me." He teased.

"I'm always ready for you Sou." He purred before hanging up the phone.

Sousuke grinned to himself, he usually hated being hung up on but the kid had balls and he loved that in a man. Tossing his phone onto the seat next to him he pulled out of the drive, the smile never leaving his face the whole journey.

Ai had provided him with a nice little starter but it was time he got the main event, and who knows? If he hurried back he might even get a bit of dessert.

…

_That's it, that's the whole plot of this story. Rin the pool boy and sex. I hope you'll enjoy it :)_


	2. Chapter 2

…

Rin shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot as he waited for someone to greet him. He always felt intimidated when he went to a new client's house, the amount of money Rin made in a week barely made a blip in their lives.

Due to this fact a few of his clients felt that they were better than him, treating him like some pathetic little hired help. But he'd have to smile and let it slide because at the end of the day they were his meal ticket. So he kept quiet but felt slightly superior in the knowledge that one day their world would dry up and they'd have nothing to show for it.

"Yes?" A tall, dark man growled, pulling the door open wide.

"Erm, hello." Rin swallowed, taking a step back.

This was definitely not the sweet person he'd spoken to yesterday, how this gruff creature was connected to the adorable guy he met yesterday he wasn't sure but he knew he would not feel comfortable with this man breathing down his back.

"And you are?" He probed, sighing in annoyance at the idiot wasting his day.

"Rin." He told him.

"Right, Rin. Why are you on my property?"

_Shit. _Rin thought to himself, trust him to go to the wrong house and find the street grump while he was at it.

"Who's at the door?" A soft voice called from behind the solid wall of muscle.

"Rin, apparently." The man provided an answer, Rin was sure he'd be far less intimidating if he could just put a name to the face.

"Rin!" The voice cried in excitement before Rin finally saw him.

Shuffling around the unmoving man Ai appeared, all smiles, worming his way between the tension that was beginning to rise.

"Ai, who is this?" The man asked.

"This is Rin our new pool boy. Rin this is my husband Sousuke." He introduced.

Husband.

Rin frowned slightly at the world, they were the original mismatched couple. Ai, soft, caring, sunny and looked as if he actually walked with a bounce in his step. And Sousuke, sharp, brooding and angry with the world for whatever it had done to piss him off.

"Say hello Sou." Ai instructed, gently nudging the taller man with his elbow.

"Hey Rin." Sousuke rolled his eyes, flashing his husband an 'are you satisfied now look?'

Ai smiled in return and Rin saw it, that glint that Sousuke got in his eye, the only evidence in his mask that he had even the smallest glimmer of feelings. It was in that moment Rin understood how they worked together, Ai brought light to Sousuke's life, made him happy and in return Sousuke showed his softer side when the pair were alone.

Least that's what he assumed.

"Nice to meet you." Rin greeted in return.

And just like that the glint was gone, replaced with a sneer at the sound of the man's voice. Sousuke trailed his eyes up and down Rin, assessing him, judging him, before deciding he wasn't worth his time and walking back into his house with a huff.

"Oh ignore him, I usually do." Ai said with a dismissive wave. "Come in, come in."

Before Rin had a chance to respond he was pulled inside the house by Ai.

It didn't matter how often he found himself inside such luxurious abodes they always took Rin's breath away, amazed at how the other half lived. The grand, open plan rooms, the echo of footsteps as too few people filled the space.

This one was unlike any he'd seen before, it wasn't littered with technology or the latest trends it was more rustic. The theme was pastel, white-washed wood, hearts, candles and wooden slogans.

But as he glanced towards the man still tightly holding his wrist he realised he didn't expect anything less of his home.

"How often do you usually come?" Ai asked, breaking Rin out of his thoughts.

"Every three days is the norm." He explained.

"Could you possibly do every other day? We get a lot of debris." He lied, he just loved the idea of this man bending over his pool on a regular basis.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He agreed.

"Perfect." Ai smiled, leading him into the living room where they encountered Sousuke again.

Rin had to stifle a laugh as Ai dropped his hold on his wrist and walked over to the man, swatting at his legs until he dutifully removed them from on top of the coffee table. Despite his size it was clear to see who ruled the roost in this marriage.

"Can I get you a drink Rin?" Ai questioned, scuttling around the sofa and back to the red-heads side.

"He's just here to do a job." Sousuke complained.

"Shut up grumpy." He laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Sod off." He grumbled, hissing slightly as Ai's hold tightened, clenching strands between fingers.

"Excuse me?" He scolded, leaning down so his head was next to his husbands.

"Sorry." He winked.

"You better be." He managed to say before Sousuke surged forward and pressed their lips together.

Ai knew he should pull away, considering poor Rin was stood less than a foot away, but as Sousuke's tongue trailed along his lips he knew he could never deny his husband. He moaned slightly as he felt touches ghost down his back, squeezing firmly on his ass.

His body jerked from the touch, begging that Rin had the sense to look away, especially as Sousuke sought out skin to skin contact by slipping his hand inside his trousers and boxers. The taller man sighed in satisfaction as he felt the bare cheek fit perfectly into his large hands.

"What time's your meeting?" Ai asked between kisses, gasping as a finger found its way between his cheeks and towards his hole.

"I should probably get ready soon." Sousuke whispered.

He let his finger dance around Ai's tight muscle, smirking at the soft whimpers escaping his husband's lips that he tried so hard to keep inside.

He cast a glance towards the annoying pool boy, whose gaze seemed to be anywhere but on the couple. Sousuke was glad, he needed to be reminded of his place. He wasn't stupid, he'd seen that flash in those red eyes when Ai had arrived, pure lust, plain and simple. But Ai was his, always would be, and nobody was allowed to even look at him, let alone touch him.

"Okay." Ai spoke up, pulling Sousuke's focus back. "But make sure you hurry back."

Gracefully, Ai disentangled himself from Sousuke's hold, a smug grin on his face telling the other man there would be plenty of treats in store for him when he returned home from work.

"Right." Ai flushed, slightly breathless as he turned back to Rin. "A drink?"

"Sure." He nodded, desperate to get out of the room, the sexual tension inside it seemed to have tripled within the last few minutes.

…

Ai stared shamelessly at Rin from behind as he made the drinks, he was sat at the kitchen counter, leaning forward and waiting patiently. His shirt clung to his back, highlighting the perfect body that was hidden underneath, stretching slightly around the biceps that bulged under the weight of his resting head. Ai bit his lip as he looked at his ass, not even an ounce of fat on it, pure muscle, pert and completely edible.

He jumped slightly as he heard the kettle boil, turning towards the device as the steam rose through the air, hoping he could blame his pink cheeks on that.

After making both cups Ai realised that Rin had barely moved an inch since he stepped foot in the kitchen, for a moment he worried Sousuke had made him feel so unwelcome that he was just waiting until he got to work. But after following his gaze he soon understood that uncomfort wasn't the reason he was frozen it was something far saucier.

"Oh god." Ai whispered as he noticed the picture that had caught his attention.

It was a canvas print that always made Ai blush, he'd been teased mercilessly by Makoto and Nagisa when it first went up but Sousuke had insisted he loved seeing it every time he had his morning cup of coffee.

It was taken on one of their many holidays, this particular shot of the time they'd rented out a private villa in Cyprus. The picture itself wasn't too bad, it was of Ai perched on a sun lounger, fruity cocktail in his hand and wide slightly drunk smile on his face despite it being before lunchtime – they were on holiday after all.

What bothered Ai about it was what he was wearing, or more accurately the lack of what he was wearing. Being the only people in the villa they had spent most of the holiday naked and behaving like horny, uncontrollable teenagers and Ai had loved every minute of it. But that didn't mean he wanted evidence up in his house for all to see.

Sousuke had protested that thanks to a strategically bent leg nothing indecent of Ai was actually showing so therefore there was no reason for them not to place it. The argument had lasted a few days before Sousuke got bored and put the picture up anyway, far too high for Ai to get back down and it had stuck.

In the end Ai had got used to having it around and soon forgot about it, at least until his pool boy seemed completely mesmerised by it as if it were a fine piece of art rather than a cheap shot from a boozy holiday.

"Sorry about that." Ai apologised, placing the drink in front of Rin. "Sometimes I forget that it's there."

"It's fine." Rin blushed, staring down at the drink in front of him.

"I tried to fight it but Sou's extremely stubborn. He always gets his way in the end." He laughed, tone tender despite his words.

"Right." He nodded, taking a gulp from his tea. "Maybe I should see the pool?"

"Oh, of course!" He exclaimed, scuttling across the kitchen towards two large French doors.

He pushed both open and straight away the humid air seeped in, a fight between outside and the air conditioner soon broke out so strongly that neither man would be surprised if a mini tornado broke out.

"Come on Rin." Ai grinned over his shoulder before slipping out the doors, the bright outside surrounding his figure, the light soon engulfed him and he practically disappeared from sight.

…

"Wow." Rin breathed.

"Yeah, it's rather large." Ai admitted sheepishly.

Large wasn't quite the word Rin was searching for, he'd seen his fair share of huge pools, that didn't shock him, it was the extravagance of the pool that surprised him.

The sandy coloured slabs that surrounded the pool made you think you could almost be at a beach with the clearest sea ever, the gradual decline into the water rather than steps only added to the illusion. The pool stretched right to the furthest boundary of the garden where it was met with an infinity edge, making it look as if you could swim right out into the sea that the whole house overlooked.

In the centre of the pool was a decked area, framed by a square structure with flowing, white curtains hanging it from it. Two sun loungers were situated there, an umbrella placed in the middle, no doubt to protect Ai's fair skin.

At the edge of the pool was a rectangular hot tub, with one low lip that allowed overflow hot, bubbly water to drift into the pool. Judging by the couple, Rin assumed that the hot tub was the part that received the most action, if the number of empty champagne glasses that littered the edge was anything to go by.

"It's not too much is it?" Ai asked, slightly worried that Rin would turn him down.

"No, it's fine. I can handle it. It might take a couple of hours though." He explained.

"Perfect!" He gushed, the more he could have Rin around the better, considering despite all his talk Sousuke didn't seem to be working any less.

"Ai!" A deep voice shouted, both men looking towards Sousuke as he ducked out into the garden.

"Yes?" He replied as he walked towards them.

Gone was his casual wife beater and sweats, replaced by a dark suite and crisp white shirt. Making him look both mouth-watering to Ai and terrifying to Rin.

"I'm off to work now." He told him.

"Oh, okay." Ai pouted.

It was clear to see that the pout was an act as Ai pulled on his tie to bring Sousuke down to his level in order to him a tender, goodbye kiss. The sweet moment only lasted seconds before the taller man hiked his husband off the ground and deepened the kiss. Rin averted his eyes as the pair's passion rung in his ears, clearly they were one of those couples.

"Bye." Sousuke whispered, placing him back on the tiled floor.

"See you soon." Ai flushed.

"Nice meeting you Rin." He lied, Rin could tell it was only to get a proud smile out of his husband at his supposedly hospitable attitude.

"You too." Rin waved as he walked back inside.

"So, are you free this afternoon?" Ai asked.

"Yeah." Rin replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Do you think you could start today then? I've practically gagging to get in the water." He complained.

"Sure, let me just get my things from the van." He said, pointing towards the house.

"You're a star." Ai called after him as he went in the same direction as his husband, taking extra time to appreciate the view of his retreating form.

…

"Ah, Rin. Let's have a little chat, shall we?" Sousuke asked, but his tone implied there was no room for debate.

"Sure." Rin nodded, walking over to where Sousuke leant against his car – sleek, sharp and stylish just like the man himself. "What's on your mind?"

"Just remember, at the end of the day, I'm the one who funds your pay check." He said in a bored tone.

"Alright." He agreed, not really sure what his point was beyond asserting his dominance.

"So don't piss me off yeah?" He grinned, maliciously.

"And how would I do that?" He asked, Rin knew he was pushing his luck but he couldn't help himself. Sousuke rubbed him up the wrong way.

"I think you know." He said, standing up again. He towered over Rin now but he refused to be intimated by this over inflated alpha male any more.

"Do enlighten me." He encouraged.

"Ai." Sousuke growled.

He took a step forward and instinctively Rin stepped back, Sousuke smirked at the action, despite all his cockiness he still knew his place.

"Don't even think about going near him. You're just the help, capiche?" He asked, gently tapping Rin's cheek.

Without waiting for a response Sousuke folded into his car and revved out of the drive, car crunching against the gravel as he drove. Once he was far enough away Rin flicked him the finger, feeling immensely satisfied with the childish action.

…

Ai sighed blissfully as he watched Rin working, sweat dripping down his back, red hair pulled back into a pony but a few bangs escaping. Occasionally he would stand up and brush them out his eyes in an action that had Ai practically squirming in his seat.

"Hello Ai!" A gentle voice called out, capturing Ai's attention.

He glanced towards the sound and saw Makoto letting himself into the garden – he stupidly gave the code out for his gate to both his best friends, a certain blonde friend taking advantage of this knowledge.

"Hello Mako." He waved enthusiastically. "Oh, and Haru."

He smiled as Makoto's stoic husband followed close behind, it was his week off after all and he was never far from Makoto at this time.

"How are you?" Makoto asked, pulling up a chair at the table Ai was sat at and helping himself to the fruit in the middle of the table.

"Fabulous." He sighed, the couple glancing towards the man who had obviously captured his attention.

"Who's that?" Haruka questioned bluntly.

"That's Rin, our new pool boy." He explained, blushing slightly at being caught staring.

"Shouldn't let a stranger touch your water." Haruka warned, Makoto lovingly rolling his eyes.

"Oh it's no matter Haru." Ai dismissed him with a hand wave. "Besides look how beautiful he is."

Haruka glanced towards the red head before looking away completely blasé. Makoto, on the other hand, was far more impressed, he titled his head to one side as he eyed up the man. Eyebrows raising in appreciation as he wiped his sweat soaked brow.

"Stunning right?" Ai questioned, leaning closer towards Makoto.

The man could only nod mutely in response, Haruka scoffing loudly and managing to break his husband out of his trance.

"You should get a pool boy too Mako." Ai gushed. "Give you some entertainment while Haru is out training all day."

"I think I might have to." Makoto joked but it left Haruka unimpressed.

He abruptly pushed himself from the table, the scratch of wood against tiles even catching Rin's attention on the other side of the garden, who up until this person point was unaware anyone else was in the garden.

"Come on Makoto, we're going home." He announced, leaving before his husband could protest.

"Haru! I was only kidding." He called after him but it fell on deaf ears.

"Sorry." Ai apologised, he knew Haruka had a tendency to get a little jealous from time to time – or a lot jealous all the time – but he still should have known better than to push it.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault he can be over sensitive at times." He shrugged, standing up as well. "Sorry to leave so soon."

"It's fine." Ai assured as Makoto quickly followed after him.

Ai felt slightly guilty as he watched the pair leave, at least until Rin walked up to the table to grab the water he'd left there. He soon forgot all about the quarrelling pair as he found himself face to face with Rin's firm, glistening chest.

…

"Oh god… Uh." Makoto moaned, hips bucking off the bed as Haruka pressed a lube covered finger against that sweet spot deep inside himself.

"Say my name." Haruka whispered, slipping another inside.

He knew that his joke earlier about the pool boy hadn't been well received, even in the bedroom he could see the jealous glint in Haruka's eye. But at this point he couldn't bring himself to care, he was enjoying himself far too much.

"Say it!" He demanded, biting down on Makoto's nipple.

"Ah!" He cried out. "Haru… Feels so good."

Each one of Makoto's moans, every pleasured whisper, every excited gasp, stroked Haruka's ego. Only he could elicit such responses from Makoto, could make him hard from just his words, make him leak against his own chest just using his fingers.

"I need to be inside you." Haruka whispered.

"Do it." He urged, pressing back on the fingers inside him, forcing them deeper.

Makoto blindly reached next to him at the bedside table, hoping to find the condoms he knew Haruka kept there.

"No." Haruka shook his head, gently taking Makoto's hand. "I need to feel you."

Makoto knew he was buttering him up, using sensual words to disguise all he wanted really was to come inside. But it worked every time, he could never resist Haruka's intensity.

"Okay." He agreed.

Reaching down, Makoto pulled Haruka's hands free, moaning along with the wet, slick sound of the digits slipping out. With a grin Haruka lined himself up with his entrance, picking up his legs and balancing them on his shoulder. He poured more lube on his hand and spread it over his dick, his head nudging Makoto's hole with each stroke.

"Ready?" He asked, he always asked. Makoto found it positively endearing.

"I'm always ready." He whispered, pulling down Haruka's face to his own.

Lips met in a clash of tongues, heavy breathing out their noses as the muscles danced, hotly, wetly. Haruka pulled back and licked at Makoto's lips, lapping up their combined salvia that had pooled thanks to their eager kisses.

Makoto gasped as Haruka pushed inside, filling him up to the brim with his thick, hard cock. Neither moved, basking in the moment that they were connected, closer than they could ever be, too bodies in perfect harmony.

Haruka slowly began rolling his hips, groaning at the feeling of Makoto's heat squeezing and stretching around his length, adjusting to accommodate him.

"More Haru." Makoto begged, Haruka knowing straight away what he was asking for.

Tilting his hips to that perfected angle he pushed inside again, Makoto screaming as the head of his cock touched that bundle of nerves, pounding it as they both grew closer to their orgasm.

Desperate for release, Makoto reached down for his own hard dick, red with arousal. He timed his strokes with Haruka's thrusts, moaning wantonly until his hands were slapped away.

"Don't touch yourself." Haruka scolded him.

"I need to come, please Haru." He whined.

"I'll take care of you." He promised. "I always do."

He brought up his hand up to Makoto's face and gently stroked, a loving smile passing his face at his husbands word. He caressed his soft cheeks and let his thumb linger on his lips, which was soon sucked inside, a warm tongue swirling around the digit, smirking as he felt the dick inside himself twitch.

Haruka's hips began bucking uncontrollably as he grew closer to his release, his stomach tightening.

"Makoto… I'm close." He panted.

"Then come." He said, looking his husband dead in the eye. "Come inside me."

At the sound of the lewd words falling from Makoto's lips he couldn't hold back any longer, with great force he pushed forward, coming deep inside his husband. Makoto cried out as he felt the release splatter against his insides, coating him.

Once he came Haru started thrusting again, watching as the semen bubbled around his now soft cock, seeping out of Makoto's ass with every movement. He loved that sight, as foul as it sounded it reminded him he fully owned that hole, claimed it as his own once again and would continue to do so forever.

"Touch me, please Haru." Makoto begged, still painfully hard against his chest.

"I'll do one better." He smirked, grabbing the lube that had previously been left discarded on the bed.

He squirted some of the liquid onto his hand before spreading it over his fingers, he brought it towards his own entrance and slipped one inside. Makoto moaned as he watched Haruka throw his head back, soft gasps escaping his lips as he rocked on his own finger.

He quickly slipped another one inside and scissoring them apart, desperate to pleasure his own husband.

Once he felt his was loose enough he swung on of his legs over Makoto's hip so he was straddling him. He softly pumped his cock, spreading the pre-come as a natural lubricant, before holding him in position and slowly moving down.

Makoto moaned at the tight heat, he knew Haruka hadn't prepped himself enough but the warmth engulfing him felt so indescribable he wasn't about to complain.

Manoeuvring himself onto his knees, Haruka began pulsing, rising up so Makoto's cock almost slipped out of him before slamming back down.

Makoto knew Haruka was tired from his orgasm but he himself also knew he wouldn't last long, he was so close to his own release. With each bounce Makoto felt his toes curling further, his hips bucking wilder until he shot his loud deep into Haruka.

With a groan Haruka rolled off Makoto and fell onto the bed next to him, both breathing heavily as they came down from their highs.

"That was amazing." Makoto panted. "I love you."

He tilted his head and offered Haruka a soft smile, his eyes fluttering shut in pure contentment.

"Hmm." Haruka hummed, leaning towards his husband.

Instead of replying with the expected phrase he kissed Makoto softly, knowing he was always far better with his actions than his words.

It was tender to start with, quick pecks that soon grew longer and longer until Haruka took the initiative and stroked Makoto's lip with his tongue. Moaning blissfully, Makoto opened his mouth and caressed his husband's tongue, dancing the familiar yet still exciting dance.

Haruka moved closer and Makoto's eyes widened as he felt a firm muscle digging into his side.

"Already?" Makoto asked, pulling away.

"It was having you inside me." He whispered, peppering kisses down his neck. "It turns me on."

With more force than Makoto expected he felt himself being rolled onto his side, back facing to Haruka, pushed forward slightly so his spine arched, ass pressed firmly against the other man's groin.

"You ready for more?" Haruka whispered in his ear, pressing his cock between his cheeks and against his entrance.

With a groan Makoto nodded, gasping as his spent hole was filled once again.

They were both sweaty, sticky from release, limbs slightly aching from the previous session but it didn't stop them. They'd need a shower later, which no doubt would turn one of them on all over again.

It was going to be a long and pleasurable afternoon, and Makoto was looking forward to every second of it.

…

_Wow that took me an incredibly long time to get a second chapter out :/ I'm extremely sorry! _


	3. Chapter 3

…

Ai sighed as he leant against his kitchen counter, blatantly staring out of the window in a blissful silence. It had only been a couple of days but Ai couldn't stop himself from watching Rin, the man was absolutely stunning. He'd even go so far as to say he was a god.

He just looked unbelievably sexy doing the smallest of things, the simplest of things. The way he bit his lip when he was thinking, those sharp teeth nibbling his skin had Ai shivering. The way his chest heaved after a particularly hard afternoon had Ai practically melting. The way he wiped his sweaty brow made Ai's heart palpitate.

It had been a while since he'd had a crush, he hadn't felt this way since he'd first seen Sousuke. He could still remember the first day he'd met him like it was yesterday.

He'd strode into the room, oozing confidence as he greeted all the new interns, eyes never settling on one for more than a moment as he glanced around, looking utterly uninterested in the motley crew. He'd bluntly told them that only half of them would survive the internship and even fewer of those would get a job at the end of it.

Ai had been convinced he would have been the first few to go, he'd been hiding behind someone this whole time after all. He wasn't even sure how he'd managed to get an internship at Yamazaki Enterprise, one of the biggest companies in the country. But as far as he was concerned, even if he didn't even last a week the experience would look amazing on his future CV.

Just as Sousuke was about to dismiss them all Ai's wall had moved, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot and the petite boy had be spotted. Teal eyes met baby blue and for the first time since he'd walked in Ai saw something other than boredom flash past them, at the time he hadn't been able to place the emotion but he quickly learnt to recognise the look of lust.

But still, innocent Ai wasn't sure and he was terrified as finger reached out and pointed at him.

"You." Sousuke's voice had bellowed. "Come here."

Ai had been shaking as he walked up, getting ready to be humiliated as Sousuke shouted at him, called him pathetic for hiding behind someone else. He had accepted his fate, he imagined the boss did this every time he got a new batch of interns to assert his dominance.

"Name?" He had demanded.

"Nitori Aiichiro." He'd whispered.

"Ai." He'd grinned. "You're coming with me, the rest of you go with Sasabe."

In that moment Ai realised just how stunning Sousuke was, his strong jaw, his dark yet soft looking hair, his tall build, his strong physic that was threatening to spill out his tailored suite. His heart was beating but this time not from nerves.

Wordlessly he followed Sousuke out the room, cursing himself for getting a crush on quite possibly the scariest man he'd ever met and his boss to top it off. The fact that he wasn't going to be interested in a scrappy 18 year old with no qualifications to his name was not helping his case.

Once they were alone Sousuke had smiled softly at him and Ai swore he was about to break, the man couldn't be more perfect. He'd explained that he wanted to take one of the interns under his wing, train them up properly and Ai had fit the bill. At the time he didn't realise that it was just his looks that had caught Sousuke's eye rather than just random chance.

It had started out small, lingering touches, gentle caresses, soft strokes until Ai had found himself pinned to the elevator wall, Sousuke's firm cock between his cheeks, his gruff voice in his ear, his hands leaving an electric touch everywhere on his skin.

And the rest, as they say, was history. Turned out Ai's original assumption that he would not be one of the interns to get a job at the end of the year had been right, only for a completely different reason than he had expected.

Seven years later Ai was still happy with Sousuke, still loved him, was still ridiculously attracted to him but Rin was something else.

He was new, he was exciting. He was the spice that he needed to perk up his otherwise dull life.

After his brief internship Ai had moved in with Sousuke and never worked since, his whole life was in this house, was Sousuke. But the more he watched Rin the more he wished it wasn't so.

Ai shook his head to himself as he turned away from the window, this was getting stupid. He wasn't going to risk everything over a case of lust.

Sure he wanted Rin now, practically craved his touch but it wouldn't last long. Like all new things they soon fizzled out, became boring within weeks with nothing worthwhile to show from it.

What he and Sousuke had was better, it was deeper, and he wasn't going to throw all that away for a pretty face.

…

Ai lay on his sofa, staring at the book in his hands but not really taking in the words.

He was going to desperate measures to distract himself to stop himself from rushing back to that window, drooling over Rin's rippling muscles as they glistened sweetly in the sun.

He heard his front door open and he found himself shooting up on the sofa, was it possible that Sousuke was actually home early like he promised? It was a promise he made a lot but never seemed to follow through.

Ai tried to fight the disappointment that bubbled inside him when he saw a blonde skipping into his living room.

"Ai-chan!" He squealed, throwing himself at the other man.

"Hello Nagisa." He wheezed as the lump fell on his chest.

"How are you today?" Nagisa asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Fine. How did you get a key?" Ai frowned.

"Oh Ai-chan." He giggled with a shake of his head. "Never question how I do anything."

"I guess I should have learnt that by now." He sighed, he had lived next door to him for four years now, he should expect this kind of behaviour.

"I want cocktails Ai-chan but my cupboard seems a little bare." He pouted. "But then I'm remembered Sousuke always keeps you well stoked."

"Come on then." Ai said, pushing himself up so the blonde was forced onto the floor with a thump.

…

Half an hour – and a few spills from letting Nagisa have a go on the cocktail shaker – later the pair had managed to make a pitcher of Strawberry Daiquiri. To Ai it was slightly too sweet but Nagisa was getting through his first glass like it was water.

He was reaching for the jug to get another when he noticed someone in the back garden.

"Wait a minute." Nagisa mumbled, walking around the island towards the window. "Is that Rin-Rin?"

"Yes." Ai answered, chugging down the rest of his drink.

"You stole him from me!" He mock gasped, turning back to his friend accusingly.

"I couldn't help myself." He whined, dropping his head to the kitchen counter top. "He's just so beautiful."

"I wouldn't know." Nagisa shrugged, joining the other man and pouring them both another drink.

"Oh come on." He scoffed. "How could you not notice?"

"When you have an amazing husband like my Rei-chan you don't have times for pools boys." He said smugly.

"Are you implying my Sousuke isn't a great husband?" Ai rebutted.

"Your wandering eye would suggest otherwise." He grinned.

"I do not have a wandering eye!" He cried, completely scandalised.

"Erm, Ai?" Rin cleared his throat, both men turning towards the sound.

Ai flushed pink at the intrusion, how long had he been standing there? How much had he heard? The way he was awkwardly staring at his feet implied he had heard the whole thing.

"Hello Rin-Rin!" Nagisa greeted, saving his floundering friend. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm finished." He told them.

"Oh right." Ai said, finally finding his voice. "Thank you Rin."

"No problem." He nodded. "I'll see you both on Friday."

"Bye Rin-Rin!" Nagisa cried as he walked away, watching him curiously.

Ai slowly sipped his drink as Nagisa turned on him, wide smirk spreading across his cheeks.

"Friday is only two days away from now." He stated.

"Yep, it is." Ai agreed. "And people say blondes are dumb." Nagisa gave him a look at the comment.

"But Rin only comes to see me once a week, how come you get him so regularly?" He questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Because I asked." He shrugged, holding a glass out to tempt Nagisa and end this conversation.

"Why? Your pool doesn't get that dirty?" He asked, snatching the drink.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to." He admitted, staring down into his drink.

At that statement Nagisa's smile dropped, he sat down next to Ai and gently rested his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck slightly in an action that had Ai giggling.

"But soon Sousuke will have reduced hours." Nagisa said encouragingly.

"Yeah, so he says." Ai continued to sulk. "Nothing's happened yet."

"Well, you never know. He might be looking into it." He smiled.

"Hopefully, he promised he'd be home for dinner tonight." He tried to sound positive but he knew he was failing miserably.

"Then I bet you he will do." He nodded, refilling up the two glasses – obviously hell bent on getting drunk way before four.

"Maybe." He shrugged, taking a sip and barely tasting the burn of alcohol anymore, never a good sign again.

"The man's crazy about you, he will do anything to see you smile." He assured.

"I guess so it's just… Ugh. Momotarou." He growled, spinning the stem of his glass in his fingers.

"Who?" Nagisa asked, popping a stray strawberry in his mouth.

"His new assistant manager, my suggestion." Ai explained to a confused Nagisa, although they didn't see each other much the blonde knew Sousuke well enough that he didn't like to share. "The idea was that he wouldn't have to spend as much time in the office with the added help. But he seems to spend all his time training him up that I see him even less now."

"Well, I suppose that was a given." He said, diplomatically. "But once this Momotarou knows what he's doing you'll get sick of having Sousuke around."

"Hopefully." He grinned.

"Now, how about we make some strawberry martinis?" Nagisa asked, sliding the vodka bottle across the marble work surface.

"Sure why not." Ai agreed, but it didn't really matter what he answered because Nagisa was already pouring lashings of vodka into the once empty pitcher.

…

Ai wasn't entirely sure how he had done it but he'd managed to cook a full dinner, including dessert, for him and his husband. When Nagisa had left he was definitely nearing drunk but he'd somehow pulled off a miracle.

And he'd done it all by himself. He'd dismissed the housekeeper who was fussing around him as he stumbled around the house, wielding a pan but he had been determined to do this alone.

It would be worth it when he could brag to Sousuke about his amazing skills.

Ai glanced at the clock on the wall and realised his husband was an hour late, that in itself wasn't too unusual but he usually got a call or a text to explain his absence.

Grabbing his phone he sent a quick text to the other man, asking where he was.

Less than a minute later his phone buzzed, his heart dropping at the sound. He wasn't driving, he couldn't be or else he wouldn't have replied. So he was either outside – but then why would he have bothered to text – or he was still at the office – which was the far more likely scenario.

_Shit Ai, I completely forgot about tonight. I've been swamped all day, don't know when I'll be back._

Ai sighed as he read the text, never any apologies just excuses.

_Alright. _Ai replied. _Don't forget to eat something._

Sadly, Ai took Sousuke's plate over to the bin and dropped the content inside, he didn't doubt they wasted over half the food in the house this way. Not that the other man would know, Ai would never tell.

He would never tell that he'd spent the better part of an afternoon cooking, he'd never tell that he'd been waiting at the table watching the candles burn down, he'd never tell that he'd eaten more than his fair share of dessert before falling into bed alone again.

Foregoing his own dinner, Ai grabbed the vanilla cheesecake and a fork. He knew he'd have to swim extra hard tomorrow for this indulging but right now it was what he needed.

…

"What's that?" Momotarou asked, rising his head slightly to look at the other man in the office, barely able to move as the contents of a takeaway lay across his toned stomach and chest.

"Just a text to remind me to eat." Sousuke grinned, leaning forward to lick the line of sauce that ran across the red head's hip bones.

"Ah." He moaned as Sousuke sucked a mark on his skin.

Sousuke continued his journey, slipping the piece of sushi that rested on his belly button into his mouth. Quickly swallowing it down before swirling his tongue around the small indent to catch any food left behind. He moved up to the man's chest, catching the food between his teeth, Momotarou inadvertently moaning as the underside rubbed against his nipple.

Sousuke hovered over him and Momotarou obediently opened his mouth and let the sushi be dropped inside. As he chewed the tall man dropped back, tracing the nipple with his tongue, Momotarou's body arching up into the sensation causing the remaining snacks to fall to the floor.

"You're wasting food." Sousuke whispered, his breath cooling the wet nipple, gesturing to the pile that had formed from each time Momotarou's body had reacted.

"I'm hungry for something else." He groaned as Sousuke sucked hard on his other nipple, toying with his right in his fingers.

The man had been teasing him like this for almost an hour, he was painfully hard, red and leaking against his own thigh but Sousuke seemed to be ignoring his need. Still fully dressed and looking completely composed.

"And what might that be?" Sousuke asked, leaving wet kisses down his chest but stopping short when he neared Momotarou's throbbing cock.

"Shit." He moaned as the back of a hand grazed his flushed dick. "You know what I need."

Momotarou grabbed the man's tie and yanked hard, forcing their lips together in a harsh collision. He moaned slightly at the force, nibbling on Sousuke's lip, begging, pleading for more.

But his wish wasn't granted, Sousuke stood up tall, leaving Momotarou lying alone as he walked around the desk. He grabbed the unused chopsticks from the bag and snapped them apart with a smirk.

"Please!" Momotarou begged, helplessly thrusting into the air in a desperate attempt at seduction.

Sousuke loved the display, he adored a needy partner.

"I'm not touching you." He warned, grinning at the whine that came from the red head.

Momotarou gasped as the wood from the chopsticks stroked his hard cock, one on each side, slickly gliding up and down. Sousuke handling him like nothing more than a piece of sushi but god he loved it.

His whole body shivered as the smooth wood caressed his skin, catching some of the liquid at the tip and spreading it along the shaft. But it wasn't enough, there wasn't the heat, the tightness he got from Sousuke's hand, or even better his mouth. It was enough for pleasure but just a tantalising amount, not enough for any release.

"Do you want more?" Sousuke asked, picking up the muscle using his cutlery before dropping it back down heavily on his stomach.

"Yes." He chanted, hands itching to touch himself but knew Sousuke would never approve. "I need more."

"What do you need?" He whispered huskily.

"I need your cock." Momotarou breathily replied. "I need it deep inside me."

"You'll get it. I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week." He promised. "But until then I won't touch you."

"But how will you…" He trailed off as he saw Sousuke holding the chopsticks up with pride. "No."

"Oh yes." He grinned.

He let his hand drop, dragging the blunt tip of the chopstick down Momotarou's balls, curling around until it reached his entrance. He gently circled, watching the other man squirm at the sensation.

"At least use some lube." He moaned.

"Let's get creative shall we?" Sousuke asked, holding up the packet of wasabi that was lying unopened on the desk.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Momotarou frowned. "That's going nowhere near my ass."

"I'm only joking." He laughed, reaching into his pocket to retrieve lube and a packet of condoms – he'd always came prepared.

He dribbled some of the cool liquid between his cheeks, breaking his own rules by using his fingers to smear it around the tight muscle. Using the tip of his finger he pressed inside, curling to spread it around. Momotarou wanted to desperately push back on the finger, take him deeper, his hips practically moving on their own accord. But he forced himself to wait, he knew it would be worth it.

Sousuke pulled away completely, holding up chopsticks with a smile. He squeezed the bottle and watched as slide down the wood, wetting his hand as well. Using his other he made a fist, slowly moving up and down the sticks to spread the liquid. Momotarou followed the movement closely with his eyes, thickly swallowing at the motion.

He lowered the now slicked up sticks and firmly pressed one inside. Momotarou froze up at the peculiar intrusion, it was scratchy, scraping against his walls slightly as it pushed inside but it wasn't overly unbearable.

Sousuke moved a lot slower than with his finger, it was usually quick and powerful thrusts until the other man was keening and practically fucking himself on the digits. But today he was gentle, exploratory but never wanting to inadvertently hurt the other.

He pushed until he found that spot, harder to hit his target using a different implement but he found it all the same and gently stroked with the chopstick. Momotarou arched at the feeling, the scratch on his insides feeling so good.

Sousuke always made a mental note of where his partner's pleasure button was, each body was different and he always wanted to please. Ai was different from Momotarou but he would make them both scream his name just the same.

As Momotarou panted hard, cock leaking each time the wood hit his insides, Sousuke pushed the other stick inside. It didn't take much for Momotarou to greedily accept them, even with both they were as wide as Sousuke's finger.

But when he separated the sticks and turned them Momotarou groaned loudly, his body pliant and stretching perfectly for the other.

Sousuke crouched down, gently spinning the sticks to prep the man evenly whilst also looking at the inviting heat. Wide, deep and begging for him.

He gently blew out and Momotarou screamed as the cool air hit his walls, his muscles tightening around the wood inside him. Sousuke licked his lips as watched the other man pulsing in want, in need before he snapped.

He pulled the sticks out and took a step back from the table, long fingers reaching up and loosening his tie around his neck.

"Ready?" He asked, making quick work of the buttons on his shirt.

"I've been ready the moment you walked through that door." Momotarou smirked, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Sousuke cracked a smile as he undid his belt, letting his trousers drop heavily to the ground with a clank. Momotarou reached out and palmed his half hard cock through his underwear. He shuddered a sigh and fell forward, hands dropping on the desk and arms holding his weight as he reached full mast under the red heads touch.

Sousuke stepped back and walked around the desk, managing to shimmy out of his boxers as he went. Momotarou traced his ever step, watching each individual muscle move as he walked, eyes glued to his hands as they tore the foil packet and rolled the condom over his erection.

He very rarely got naked himself, it was usually just a quick fuck between meetings but when Sousuke fully treated him Momotarou's mind turned to mush, only being able to focus on the god above him and nothing else.

Sousuke stood staring into Momotarou's eyes, gold meeting blue in an unspoken lust. The taller man grabbed the other's ankles, pulling him across the desk with a squeak of skin against polished wood. In any other situation that would have had the younger man in hysterics but he was too far gone, too desperate for pleasure.

He pulled him until his cheeks were pressed against his groin, thighs against his chest, calves on his shoulders. He manoeuvred his cock until it was pressed against the others entrance, tip kissing the muscle.

With a deep groan, Sousuke pushed inside the heat, Momotarou's body welcoming him inside with desperate pulses. They both froze once he was fully sheathed, waiting for Momotarou's body to adjust to the feeling. He longed to kiss Sousuke's soft lips but he knew at this angle he'd never reach him. He pouted slightly at the realisation.

Once Sousuke saw the expression he gently rolled his hips, Momotarou's face soon scrunching in pleasure.

"Oh, it's so good. So good. So good." Momotarou chanted, unable to say anything else as Sousuke thrust in and out of his body.

"Momo, you feel amazing." Sousuke complimented as he entered his body deeply with each flick of his hips.

The sounds of pants, moans and skin slapping filed the room, the office quiet elsewhere as they were the only two still left.

"Yes! Sou! Right there." Momotarou groaned as each thrust set his nerves alight, Sousuke was a true marks man after all. He helplessly arched his back off the table as his insides began to coil and tighten.

"Beautiful." Sousuke whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his leg.

Sousuke's hand scrabbled around the desk, desperately searching for the discarded chopsticks on the desk. He almost cried out when he found them but instead gasped as the tight heat squeezed around him. He fumbled slightly, but was soon holding them as if he were about to dig into dinner.

Instead, he brought them towards Momotarou's chest. Gently squeezing and pinching and the hard nipples.

"Shit." He moaned in pleasure as he was teased.

"I like these." Sousuke panted, watching the nub roll between the wood.

"You would." Momotarou whimpered, Sousuke loved to tease, practically bring him to the edge with overstimulation, only to pull back at the last minute.

Sousuke's thrust grew quicker, both men growing desperate with the need to finish, Momotarou's bright red cock contrasted with the pale of his chest. But he wouldn't touch himself, he knew Sousuke would do that for him.

His hand gripped helplessly at the table, begging to touch himself in any way to relieve the pressure. His finger snuck up his own chest, gently caressing his neglected nipple, Sousuke only focusing on his left side.

The dark haired man swallowed, the sight of Momotarou toying with his own nipple, looking up at him with lust filled eyes, the feel of the warm heat inviting him with each thrust had Sousuke reaching his limit.

"Momo!" He roared, burying himself to the hilt and releasing hotly inside.

Momotarou pressed back, working the man through his orgasm greedily, wishing he could remove the barrier and take all he had to give.

Sousuke breathed heavily as he pulled away, removing the condom and throwing it in the general direction of the bin. He grabbed Momotarou's hands and pulled him into a seated position and pressed their lips together.

Tongues met in a passionate dance, loudly and wetly as Sousuke reached between them for Momotarou's aching cock. His hips bucked helplessly at the touch, he was so close, he had been all evening he just needed the right attention.

Sousuke twisted his hand and he stroked, his other hand fondling his balls with each rub, Momotarou clawed helplessly at the others broad back as he was worked to near completion.

The kiss was broken as Momotarou panted uncontrollably, his breath landing on Sousuke's wet lips.

"Sou." He moaned, dangerously close.

"Come for me." Sousuke whispered back,

Momotarou's stomach tightened, his toes curled, his voice cracked, his dick twitched and his come splattered against their close chests. Sousuke never stopped, stroking until the last of his dry spasms ceased and his body was completely spent.

He fell back heavily on the desk, feeling utterly exhausted. It didn't take long until Sousuke flopped too, collapsing on top of the smaller boy, head resting against his chest and listening to the sounds of his heartbeat.

Momotarou never knew what to say in their post-coital bliss, he knew Sousuke wouldn't want to cuddle that sort of behaviour was restricted for his husband. He knew it was just sex between them, he knew the man was happily married, he knew he never had a chance with him but still he longed for more.

He longed to roll over in the bed and snuggle into Sousuke, lazily tracing patterns into his skin. He longed to talk in hushed tones between kisses about anything and everything they wanted to. He longed to wake up and see the man sleeping peacefully beside him.

But he knew that would never be his place, it would always be Ai's domain.

"I… I really like you." Momotarou whispered after what felt like hours of silence but in reality it couldn't have even been a few minutes.

"Hm." Sousuke grunted in acknowledgement. "Me too kid."

_I think I might love you. _ Momotarou added silently.

But he knew that he would never be able to say those words aloud, they would just have to be another one of his secrets.

…

_Not enough Rintori and gross misuse of chopsticks is my overall opinion on this chapter :/ hope you guys liked it all the same!_


	4. Chapter 4

…

Sousuke quietly walked into his house, holding the door tightly as he slowly shut it in an attempt to remain silent. He didn't want to wake his husband, nothing was worse than a grumpy Ai. It was like any other night he snuck in after a long day of work but yet there was some subtle change, he could almost smell in it in the air.

With a sigh he walked through to the kitchen, the smell of a home cooked meal assaulting his nose almost immediately. He walked over to the bin and flipped up the lid, letting a deep groan escape his lips at the sight of a dinner thrown inside with disgust.

"Christ Ai." Sousuke complained, running his fingers through his hair. "Not again."

He let the lid drop with a clang before heading towards the dining room, his heart sinking as he noticed the laid table, the uncorked wine, the wax melted onto the table in a pool around candles.

"Jesus." He muttered, sinking down onto one of the chairs left out from the table – no doubt from where Ai had rushed off after dinner.

He felt the guilt eating away at him, tearing into his heart, seeping into his blood until he felt cold and numb all over. He didn't know why he did the things he did but he knew he couldn't stop. He loved Ai, he absolutely adored Ai but yet he couldn't control himself.

He wished he could blame it on a poor marriage but that couldn't be further from the truth, they were happy together and he still strayed. And the sex was some of the best Sousuke had ever had, he was more than satisfied by Ai but he still felt this strange pull.

It was the same pull that dragged him towards Ai all those years ago only now it was towards Momotarou.

Momotarou was the opposite of Ai, while Ai was a calming sea where Sousuke could relax and feel completely safe Momotarou was stormy waters that got Sousuke excited and ready for the battle. Ai needed soft and caring love while Momotarou needed it rough and dominating.

He needed the calm, he needed the thrill, he needed them both but he knew he shouldn't. He knew it would break Ai's heart if he ever discovered the truth, if he ever found out he wasn't alone in his husband's heart.

Silently, he stood from his chair and made his way upstairs. Hoping to find his sweet husband at the end of his journey.

…

Sousuke walked into his bedroom and couldn't contain the smile that spread across his lips at the sight of his husband. Ai was face down on the bed, still fully dressed as he snuffled into his pillow – a sign he'd been trying to stay awake to greet his husband.

As stealthily as possible Sousuke climbed onto his bed, placing a knee on either side of Ai's delicate, sleeping frame. He leant forward until his nose was buried deep in the hairs at the base of Ai's neck, inhaling the familiar smell that was his husband. He smelt like happiness, he smelt like memories of good years gone by, he smelt like contentment, he smelt like love.

"Ai." Sousuke whispered, placing soft kisses on his neck.

Beyond a mumble there was no response from Ai, who seemed quite content to sleep through all of these affections. Sousuke decided to step up his game, gently pressing his weight down on his husband, grinding into his pert ass.

"Wake up." Sousuke breathed into Ai's ear, licking around the shell after his words.

Slowly Ai woke, curling his back in a stretch and pressing his cheeks further into Sousuke.

"Sousuke no I'm tired." Ai moaned, but his husband never stopped his thrusting.

Despite the hours spent with Momotarou Sousuke was still awake and after feeling Ai's ass against his crotch there was a part of him very much awake.

"Come on Ai." He urged. "Let me make up for earlier."

"You can make it up to me by letting me sleep." He snapped, purposely moving his head away from Sousuke's lips.

"You can sleep after." He promised, effortlessly lifting his husband off the bed.

Ai lay like a rag doll in his arm, lying over the hold unmoving as Sousuke manoeuvred him out his clothes with one hand.

"You could help a little bit you know?" Sousuke growled as he struggled with the zipper of his jeans.

"Too tired." He whined, but both men know it to be a lie.

Nothing got Ai worked up faster than being manhandled by his husband, being thrown around as if he weighed next to nothing – which in comparison to Sousuke's bulk he did. Eventually Ai was stripped down, hanging naked over Sousuke's arm.

"Now what?" Ai asked, sending a teasing glance over his shoulder.

With a smirk, Sousuke dropped Ai back on the bed, watching with lust as his soft cheeks wobbled as he bounced on the springy mattress. He quickly stripped down from his clothes, throwing them in a heap that the house keeper would no doubt sort out for him in the morning.

Ai moaned as Sousuke pressed soft kisses up his back, starting at the small dimples above his ass until he reached the base of his neck. Ai looked over his shoulder again and Sousuke quickly joined their lips, tongues dancing in passion as he blindly searched for the lube in the bedside table.

"I missed you at work." Sousuke admitted, and it was the truth.

The most enjoyable times at work for him were when Ai had been interning, his bright, smiling face waiting for him after every awful meeting. His soft kiss cheering him up after every stressful meeting. Firm yet relaxing massages as he dealt with angry clients. And the fact that Ai was willing to bend over his desk on a regular basis was an added plus.

"Why didn't you come home early then?" Ai pouted, moving away as Sousuke aimed for another kiss.

"I wish I could have done but I had some stuff I needed to do." Sousuke explained. "I am sorry."

"I guess I forgive you." He sighed, wriggling his bottom to show there was a very easy way for Sousuke to get his forgiveness.

"Really Ai, I am so sorry." He whispered, peppering his face with kisses.

He was sorry, he hated what he did to his husband, he hated the guilt and regret that clutched his heart when he was with Ai only to do it all over again the next day. He was sorry but he knew he would never stop.

"Really, it's okay Sou." Ai giggled as he kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"You know I love you, right?" Sousuke asked.

"Yeah, I know." Ai nodded, in slight confusion.

"And?" He prompted, biting down on Ai's ear lobe.

"And I love you too." He sighed, as if the mere sentence was effort to say.

"Don't be cruel." Sousuke chastised, sitting up on his knees.

"Sorry." Ai apologised with a smile, watching with bated breath as Sousuke opened the bottle of lube and let the substance trickle down his fingers.

He used his thumb to spread the moisture, warming it up in the process. With his clean hand he pulled apart Ai's cheeks, rubbing his finger against the pink, puckered hole. The sensation sent a shiver down Ai's spine, moaning in want for something more.

With a grin at his husbands need, Sousuke pressed one of his lube covered fingers inside, watching as the hole took him in easily, no hint of resistance.

"Hmm." Ai hummed in pleasure as Sousuke pumped his finger in and out of his hole.

He quickly pushed another finger inside, spreading and stretching Ai until was whimpering in pure lust. Slowly, Sousuke brought his face towards his ass, biting the cheek harshly.

"Fuck!" Ai screamed as Sousuke left a possessive mark on his otherwise porcelain skin.

Sousuke pulled back and smirked, he loved the contrast. The harsh red against the pale pink, a small island in a sea, a mark of ownership.

He scissored his fingers inside Ai and watched with want was the hole moved with him, opening and twitching in anticipation of what was to come. Lowering his face again, he slipped his tongue inside, lapping at Ai's heat.

"Jesus." Ai cried into his pillow as fingers and tongues worked him. The digits caressing his prostate while the wet muscle stroked the rim.

Sousuke let another finger enter, loving how Ai would always stretch to accommodate him, on a good day and with a lot of prep Ai could take his whole fist. But he wasn't in the mood for that today, he was far too hard to waste time. He needed to get inside his husband, feel his tight, warmth embracing his dick.

Sousuke pulled away completely, Ai whining at the sudden loss of stimulation. He placed a hand on either side of Ai's head, positioning himself over the smaller body. He felt his breath stutter as Ai licked at the fingers that had once been inside him, tasting the flavoured lube, tasting himself.

Putting his weight onto the hand that Ai was licking, Sousuke reached down and lined his head up with Ai's entrance. He gently stroked the hole, trailing the tip around in a circle but never penetrating only teasing, until his husband was desperate.

"Please Sou, I need you." He begged, looking over his shoulder at the other man with lust glazed eyes.

Ai bit his lip as Sousuke pushed inside, groaning as the heat welcomed him, accepted him. Ai spread his legs so Sousuke could get deeper, moving until his crotch was firmly against his ass.

They froze for a moment, both basking in this feeling. This feeling of fully being together, closer than anyone else was allowed to get, feeling the love and electricity sparking in the air.

Slowly, Sousuke began thrusting, stopping short of that special spot buried deep inside of Ai as he worked on stimulating himself. He knew Ai was turned on, his nerves were on fire from earlier but Sousuke needed to catch up, to come together in ecstasy like only a married couple could.

"More." Ai begged, his cock effortlessly sliding across the silk sheets underneath him with very little friction.

With a quick tilt of his hips, Sousuke thrust in again, burying deep and sending jolts of pleasure through Ai's whole body. The smaller man let out mewls of desire, cries and moans escaping him without his control, it just all felt too good.

Ai adored the feeling of Sousuke above him, pressing down and trapping him, covering his whole body with his wider frame. Although he wasn't weak he always felt a strain when Sousuke was on top but it was a strain he loved, it was possessive, it was demanding, it was sexual. While he loved to ride Sousuke, taking his cock deep inside, he much preferred being pinned underneath his husband.

"Ah, yes!" Ai cried, almost to confirm this thought as Sousuke pounded into him.

Ai longed to reach down and stroke his own cock, time it perfectly with the other man's thrusts but he was rendered immobile. The force of Sousuke's hips against his own held him in place, stopping him from pleasuring himself.

"You want to touch yourself, don't you?" Sousuke asked, hot breath against Ai's ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Yes." He agreed as his husband had effortlessly tapped into his desires. "Please."

"Nope." He declined with a purposeful thrust, holding them both in place as he twitched inside him. "You're going to come from just my cock."

"But Sou… Ah!" He cried as Sousuke bite down on his shoulder, another possessive bright mark.

He carried on thrusting, teeth still tightly clamped down on Ai's skin as he moved uncontrollably with the motion. Tears seeped from Ai's eyes at the pain but he loved it, letting Sousuke's animalistic side draw blood as the bite sunk deeper.

Ai's fingers curled into his pillows, tightly gripping as he howled with pleasure each time Sousuke hit his mark. Sousuke's deep grunts providing a backing track for Ai's high pitched squeals, both coming together in perfect harmony.

"I'm gonna come." Ai gasped, his cock leaking onto the once clean sheets underneath his body.

"I'm almost there baby." Sousuke groaned. "Wait for me."

Ai tried to hold back but as wave after wave of pleasure washed over his body he realised it was useless, his toes curled and he knew he couldn't stop himself.

"I can't." Ai cried, curling his back until his head was resting against Sousuke's shoulder.

He came across the bed, the heat mixing with his sweat until the sheets stuck to his chest. His walls constricted, massaging Sousuke's cock in a way that had his husband's body juddering until he came deep into Ai. The warmth filling him up to the brim as Sousuke thrust until the last of his jolts.

They lay in the same position for a while, both panting as sweat dried on their bodies until Sousuke rolled away, staring at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath.

He glanced over at his husband to see him watching him, still lying face down but now hugging his pillow with a content smile on his face. The moonlight was slipping through the curtains and highlighting Ai's body in slithers that was still blushed red from the pleasure. In short he looked stunning.

"Get over here." Sousuke smiled, laying his arm across the bed in invitation.

With a giggle, Ai shuffled across the bed, resting his head on Sousuke's chest as his strong arms wrapped around his waist.

They lay in the centre of the bed, large gaps on either side of their bed. Their grande king filled the room nicely but when they slept Ai couldn't help but feel as if they were miles apart. Which often resulted in Ai rolling until he was on Sousuke's side of the bed, not that his husband ever complained.

Ai pressed a soft kiss onto Sousuke's chest before placing his head back down, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

Sousuke reached out and grabbed a comforter, gently covering them both to save the chill they would no doubt wake up to. Ai knew he shouldn't sleep they both were sticky, sweaty and he could feel Sousuke's come seeping from his insides but at this point he was too content to care.

Instead he let himself fall deeper into his husband's embrace, falling asleep to Sousuke's soft whispers of love. They could always shower in the morning.

…

Ai walked around his kitchen with a bounce in his step, after his husband had surprised him in the shower this morning he could already tell it was going to be the beginning to a good day.

He put a piece of toast in his mouth when he heard the doorbell ring, forgoing the plate he rushed to the door. He expected to see either Nagisa or Makoto as they were the only people who turned up this early unannounced but instead he was greeted with a red head, nervously looking at his feet.

"Hello?" Ai greeted, waiting for the man to look up.

"Erm, hi." He replied with a tight smile.

"Momotarou? Isn't it?" He asked, despite knowing exactly who this man was. What he was doing at his house, however, he was not quite as sure.

"Uh, Momo is fine." He offered awkwardly.

"Right, Momo." Ai smiled, it felt fake on his face but if the other man noticed he hid it well. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here for Sousuke. He said we needed to do some work." Momotarou told him.

"On a weekend?" Ai asked dubiously.

"He said it was important." He stuttered, guiltily.

While it was obvious Ai didn't care for Momotarou he was unsure why the guy was so nervous around him, he never acted on his hatred.

"Momo?" Sousuke's voice boomed, walking over to the two men. "Glad you could make it."

"Well, I couldn't really say no, could I?" He commented through gritted teeth as Sousuke lovingly wrapped his arm around Ai.

"Really?" Ai questioned, looking up at Sousuke. "You couldn't even take a weekend off?"

"Sorry baby." Sousuke apologised while Momotarou winced at the pet name. "Tomorrow I'll be all yours, promise."

"Fine." Ai sighed, stepping aside so Momotarou could step inside their home.

"Come on kid." Sousuke said, gesturing with his head for the man to follow him.

"Coming." He sighed, his own pet name wasn't nearly half as affectionate.

As Ai watched them leave he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, placing his now cold toast in his mouth he fished out the device and smiled when he saw Nagisa's name on the screen.

He took a bit of his breakfast with a grimace, opening the message that was in their group chat with Makoto.

_Nagisa: Drinks tonight at Riptide? (__◠‿◠__)_

_Ai: Yes! And dinner as well._

_Nagisa: I like the way you think Ai-chan. Dinner and drinks!_

_Nagisa: Mako-chan? Please say you can come (∩__︵__)_

_Makoto: I don't have any other plans so I'll be there_

_Nagisa: Yay! (__〜__^)__〜_

Ai smiled as he made his plans, his day with his husband might have been a bust but least he could still have a good time with his friends.

…

"I thought we were going to be on our own." Momotarou hissed once the pair were safely inside the office.

"Why would you think that?" Sousuke questioned with a smirk.

"Because when you text saying I'm needed as there is important business to attend to it usually involves your dick." He rolled his eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." He laughed, playfully pushing the smaller man into his desk chair.

Sousuke placed a hand on both of the arms of the chair, leaning down until he was inches away from Momotarou's lips.

"Is that what you want?" Sousuke whispered, the red heads eyes widening. "You want me to take you right here right now?"

"Maybe." He swallowed, conscious that at any moment Ai could burst through the door.

"Later perhaps." He smirked, standing tall and taking a step back. "For now we really need to go through the sales report, some figures aren't matching up.

"Seriously?" Momotarou asked, scooting along the floor until he was sat at the desk and staring at the spreadsheet on his computer screen. "If I knew this is how I would be spending my weekend I wouldn't have bothered."

"I'll make it up to you, promise." Sousuke offered, ruffling his soft locks with his large hands.

As Momotarou typed Sousuke stepped closer, leaning over his shoulder and watching him. Momotarou breathed in the scent of his cologne and found himself losing focus, wanting to lean up and kiss his stubble covered jawline – obviously shaving was not a necessity at the weekend. He smiled slightly, seeing a side to Sousuke he very rarely saw, easy and relaxed Sousuke rather than office Sousuke.

"What you grinning at kid?" He asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Nothing." He shrugged, turning back to the screen. The sooner he got this finished the sooner he got his treat.

…

Ai laughed loudly as he sloppily brought his drink up to his lips, having lost track of the number he was on ages ago. It had been quite a few hours since they'd finished dinner and they'd ended up at their usual cocktail bar and knocking back the drinks as if they were going out of style.

"I'm just saying." Nagisa slurred, continuing his pointless argument. "If there was a way for men to have babies I would be all over it."

"But all that pain!" Ai protested.

"If women can do what's to say we can't?" He asked.

"That's different." He shook his head.

"How?"

"Well for starters they have a way of actually giving birth to the baby." Ai grinned, thinking he'd won the argument.

"Caesarean Ai-chan." Nagisa raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong with good old fashioned adoption?" He asked, not being to wrap his head around why Nagisa would rather disfigure himself and squeeze a tiny person out than just adopt.

"Look, I am all for adoption but to have a baby that is half mine and half Rei-chan's, well it would be wonderful wouldn't it?" He gushed, eyes sparkling at the idea.

"I guess." Ai nodded.

"Come on Mako-chan, surely you agree with me?" Nagisa asked, bringing Makoto into the conversation who up until the point had been on his phone.

"What was that?" Makoto asked.

"Who are you texting?" Ai demanded, offended that he felt they were more important than Nagisa and him.

"It's just Haru." Makoto slurred, closing one eye to read the text clearly. "I have to reply or he'll be worried."

"Awww, Haru-chan must love Mako-chan very much." Nagisa cooed.

"Yeah, loves me." He agreed half-heartedly.

"He just wants to make sure you're safe." Ai smiled as Makoto's phone vibrated across the table.

"That was fast." Nagisa commented, Ai nodding along with him. He didn't even get a response that quickly from Sousuke when he was sat in the same room as him.

"He just say's come home. I don't know why, I am perfectly fine." Makoto shrugged.

"Let me look!" Ai said, snatching the phone from Makoto's phone.

"Read it aloud!" Nagisa instructed with a serious face.

"Okay." Ai nodded. "Haru: Where are you? Mako: Our with Ai amd Nagisa. Haru: Are you drunk? Mako: Mo, ice only had line thee drinks. Haru: Makoto, you're drunk. Mako: Hinestbly haro I av completely siber."

"Completely? That's impressive." Nagisa complimented the correct word amongst all his mistakes.

"Haru: Do you need me to come pick you up? Mako: U will wak hime when I am rady. Haru: Come home now." Ai finished.

"It made sense when I was writing it." Makoto pouted. "It must have been autocorrect."

"Sure." Ai agreed sarcastically.

"I will sort it out for you." Nagisa told them both, snatching the phone.

Makoto watched helplessly as Nagisa text on his behalf, wishing he had never given the phone to Ai in the first place.

"There you go." The blonde said, handing the phone back for Makoto to read over.

"Fear not Haru-chan, I am getting into a taxi as we speak and will be home momentarily." Makoto gasped. "You lied!"

"Only a white lie, he won't notice." Nagisa shrugged.

"He will when I don't come home." Makoto protested.

"He'll be asleep by then." He dismissed. "Like Rei-chan, I'll probably have to sleep on the sofa just to stop waking him up. He hates to be disturbed."

"No, Haru will wait up for me. He always does." He admitted.

"How sweet." Ai grinned. "Sousuke will probably still be doing work when I get home."

"Men, huh?" Nagisa asked with a laugh.

The three men fell silent, all thinking about their different lives, their different problems, their different relationships.

"Let's have a toast!" Nagisa announced suddenly, holding his glass up.

"To what?" Makoto asked, lifting his glass to join the other nonetheless.

"To us." He grinned, urging Ai to do the same.

"What have we done to deserve a toast?" Ai questioned.

"Put up with our husbands." He grinned. "But seriously, men may come and go but us, the three of us, this is for life. We're always there for each other right?"

"Right." Both Makoto and Ai agreed.

"We love each other and can tell each other anything. Whatever this ring says," Nagisa held up his hand and gestured to his wedding ring. "You two are my real soulmates."

"Nagisa." Ai whispered.

"That was beautiful." Makoto gushed, tears filling his eyes – he always was an emotional drunk. "I love you."

Makoto grabbed the two smaller men and crushed them to his chest, burying his head in their hair and sobbing.

"I love you too!" Nagisa cried, wrapping his arms around the two.

Ai smiled at his two friends but soon joined in the bizarre and awkward three man hug.

"I love you two idiots." Ai laughed.

Reluctantly, Makoto released them both, dabbing his eyes and trying to stop his drunken tears.

"In the spirit of our soul matedness." Makoto hiccupped.

"I don't think that's a word." Ai said but Nagisa just shushed him.

"There is something I would like to confess." He smiled down at his friends, both looking at him intently.

"Anything." Nagisa encourage.

"I feel like… Haru?" He frowned, looking into the distance.

"You feel like Haru?" Ai questioned.

"No, Haru is here." Makoto said, gesturing towards the door.

The other men looked towards the door to see that Haruka was in fact stood there, frantically scanning the bar until his eyes settled on his husband. Almost brimming with relief Haruka made his way over, Makoto swallowing nervously as he got closer.

"You were supposed to be getting a taxi." Haruka said, crossing his arms.

"That was Nagisa!" Makoto cried, acting like a child being caught with their hands in the cookie jar by their parents.

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa screamed, scandalised his friend would throw him under the bus like that.

"It's fine Haru." Ai smiled, trying to smooth the moment while Nagisa and Makoto argued in mutters. "We will make sure Makoto gets home safely."

"You're drunk." Haruka said bluntly.

"No I am not!" Ai protested, leaning forward to hide the copious amounts of empty glasses on their table.

"You didn't have to come down here and get me." Makoto said, having finished his disagreement with Nagisa.

"You need to come home, all of you do really." He added the last part as a curtesy as all he really was concerned about was his Makoto.

"But, we're having fun. I'll be home soon just…" Makoto began protesting but was soon cut off.

"Home, now." He said sternly.

"Alright, I'm coming." He sighed, sliding out the booth and leaving his drink half finished.

"Come on, I'll take you all home." Haruka told the other men.

Wordlessly Ai and Nagisa downed their drinks and followed the couple, far too shocked by Haruka's outburst to deny him.

They sat in the back of the car as Haruka drove, drunkenly lolling as they struggled to stay awake. Feeling like teenagers caught getting drunk in a park rather than three fully grown men.

"I'm sorry." Makoto whispered, staring down at his hands in embarrassment.

"We don't mind." Ai assured him.

"Yeah, we love you whatever." Nagisa agreed. "Soul mates remember?"

"I remember." Makoto nodded with a shy smile, taking a hand in each of his and offering a firm squeeze.

…

Ai stumbled up his drive, hands held out wide to stop from falling over a second time. He's already picked out stones from a graze on his knee once tonight he didn't want to be doing it again.

He glanced up to see the light in Sousuke's office was still on, meaning his husband was burning the midnight oil once again. He assumed Momotarou must have gone home by now, it had been eleven when they had left the bar so keeping him this late would surely be unreasonable.

Well there was only one way he was going to find out and that was surprising his husband with his earlier than expected arrival.

Maybe he'd finally get bent over that desk and fucked like he'd always imagined since Sousuke had brought it. Or – and this was far more likely he thought to himself as he struggled to stand while opening his door – Sousuke would carry him to bed, tuck him in and put a bucket by his head. As he often did when Ai had had a heavy night.

And he'd had the nerve to complain about him at drinks, his Sousuke was perfect.

…

"I don't feel comfortable doing this with your husband under the same roof." Momotarou protested as Sousuke knelt before him on the floor.

"It's fine." He dismissed his fears, making quick work of undoing his zipper. "He's out with his friends so he won't be home until gone midnight and even so he never bothers to come to my office."

"There is a first for everything." He said as Sousuke freed his cock and gently stroked.

"You worry far too much." Sousuke shook his head.

Momotarou knew he should stop him, be the more mature one in the situation but as Sousuke slowly licked up the length of his shaft he soon realised he couldn't say no.

He gently thread his fingers through black locks as Sousuke licked and stroked his cock, letting the other slowly turn hard under his touch.

Once hard Sousuke took the head inside his mouth, lapping and slurping until each one of Momotarou's nerves set alight. He pressed his hands to Momotarou's thighs and pushed them apart, allowing greater access.

With practiced ease, Sousuke took him deep inside until his nose was buried deep in the coarse, ginger hair at the base of his cock. He hummed and Momotarou felt the vibrations travel up his body in a shiver.

"Shit, Sousuke." He moaned, letting his head roll back against the chair.

At that moment Ai opened the door, freezing in his steps while his hand shot up to his mouth. Neither man noticed him though, one had his back to him and the other had his head thrown back in pleasure.

He wished he could make his presence known, he wished he could leave, he wished he could do anything but instead he watched. Watched as Sousuke bobbed back and forth, watched as the red head writhed and moaned as he grew nearer and nearer to his release.

When his heart just couldn't take anymore he silently backed out the room as if he'd never been there, running until he was as far away from the pair as he possibly could, safe in his own bed.

The added audience had made no impact on the pair in the office, far too wrapped up in each other to even notice the presence of another, sad eyes watching them both in heartbreak.

…

Sousuke didn't wake Ai up tonight, instead just settled down onto his side of the bed and quickly fell asleep.

The same sentiment couldn't be said about Ai, he lay awake, curled up on his side and staring holes into the wall. Trying to process what he'd seen, wishing it had been just a drunken illusion.

Ai knew Sousuke had always been interested in younger models, hell he'd dumped his 24 year old boyfriend for a fresh faced Ai who'd been only 18 at the time. At nine years his junior Ai wasn't stupid, he knew he was nothing more than a bit of arm candy at the start, but he assumed marriage meant he wouldn't have face the same fate. But clearly now Ai had hit 25, the dreaded mid-twenties, Sousuke's eye had wandered to a young Momotarou, only just left his teens and an impressive fourteen years younger than the man.

He wanted to cry, he want to feel pain at what he has seen but all he felt was anger.

Anger towards his husband for having the audacity to cheat on him and in their own home of all places. Anger towards Momotarou for letting it happen, not even having a hint of remorse for the marriage he was ruining. Anger towards both of them for practically flaunting their relationship right under his nose as if he were some sort of joke.

But mostly, anger towards himself for being stupid enough to not have seen this coming, for letting Sousuke slip through his fingers without so much as a fight, for not even being able to satisfy his husband.

Anger that all the years and dedication he had been put into this relationship had been wasted and, it now appeared, completely one-sided.

…

_I realise for a Rintori fic Rin doesn't actually appear all too often but as Ai has found out now the good Rintori stuff will be coming very very soon :) promise_

_And Rin will definitely be in the next chapter as he was missing in action this one_


	5. Chapter 5

…

Ai made a big show of cooking breakfast this morning, slamming cupboards, clashing pans, knocking plates. So loud that even a confused Sousuke was nervous to venture inside, dressed for work and finally clean shaven. So much for a day for the two of them.

"Are you okay?" Sousuke asked, making sure to stay on the other side of the room.

"Fine." Ai answered quickly, never looking up at the other man as he scrapped his pan across the metal hob.

"You seem kind of angry." He said softly, worried he might set him off further.

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" He laughed bitterly, whipping his eggs with such fury he was splattering the countertops.

"I'm not sure, but you are." He tried to stifle a smile at Ai's tantrum, knowing it wouldn't help. "Is it me?"

"What could you have possibly done to piss me off?" He glared over his shoulder, waiting for his husband to fill in the blanks.

"Nothing is coming to mind." He offered, taking tentative steps towards him.

"Well isn't that convenient?" He sneered, slamming the pan down onto the table. "Breakfast is ready."

Sousuke rubbed at his cheeks with his fore finger and thumb, something had obviously happened if Ai wasn't lovingly serving him his food like he did most mornings. But he couldn't think of anything, his husband had been passed out by the time he'd even made it to bed. And he was sure he'd not done anything before Ai had left, he'd seemed in a fine mood.

He reached out and gently grabbed Ai's wrist, who had been trying to make an escape with a strong cup of coffee.

"Ai, please tell me what I've done." He begged.

"I…" Ai trailed off.

He didn't know where to go from here, he couldn't talk about what happened last night because it made it real. And then what? Would they break up? Would they work through it? At this point Ai didn't even know what he wanted from their relationship anymore so what could he possibly say?

"Nothing." He mumbled. "You haven't done anything."

"Then why the mood?" He probed, turning his husband so they were facing each other again.

"Just one of those mornings." He shrugged. "Go on, eat so you can get to work."

"Oh, okay." Sousuke smiled.

Ai gasped slightly as he was pulled forward when he expected to be released, his coffee spilling slightly as he was pressed to Sousuke's chest, luckily missing both of them.

"You're pissed because I'm working on a Sunday." Sousuke supplied, plucking the mug from his hand and resting it on the counter top. He tightened his hold as Ai stood limply in his arms, if only their problems were that simple.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." He said.

"But it still annoys you. You know I wouldn't unless it was important."

_Or because you want to fool around with your assistant manager some more. _Ai added snidely.

"Look at it his way, the sooner I go the sooner I get back and can spend the afternoon with you." He reassured him with a squeeze.

"Sure, that's going to happen." He rolled his eyes.

"I mean it this time."

"Yeah but what you _mean _and what actually happens are different." He scoffed, attempting to pull away but Sousuke's hold held strong.

"Don't be like that baby." He sulked, pressing a kiss into his crown. "I'd rather be here with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love you. You know that." He admitted.

"Yeah, I do." He said, returning the hug but at this point he wasn't sure if he believed anything Sousuke told him.

…

As Ai watched Sousuke walk out the door he felt the familiar anger bubbling up inside him, knowing exactly where he would really be going, who he would really be seeing, what he really would be doing.

Did he think Ai was stupid? Did he think he wouldn't figure it out? But then, what if this had been going on for ages? The whole five years they had been married a different man had pleasured Sousuke in secret. Each getting dismissed and cast aside when someone new caught his eye.

But then why bother keeping Ai around? If he grew tired that easily why even propose? What did Ai have that he didn't want to get rid of? Didn't want to share?

Once Sousuke had left he whipped out his phone, furiously texting and practically demanding his two best friends company the moment they woke up. He knew neither of them would be up this early on a Sunday morning but god did he need them more than ever right now.

Just as he was about to head to the sofa for a nap he heard a knock at the door, he jumped slightly at the sound. Surely neither of his friends would get here that quickly.

Curiously, he opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of his pool boy, smiling brightly like he did most mornings. Ordinarily, Ai would eagerly return the look but not today.

"Good morning Ai." Rin said.

"Morning." He grumpily replied, moving so the other man could walk inside.

"You alright?" He asked, as he always did. They would often make small talk but Ai was in no mood.

"Fine." He snapped, hoping the other man would get the hint.

"You sure?" He frowned.

"Yes." Ai sighed, he wasn't but he couldn't exactly go into all the details with someone he barely knew.

"Well you don't sound it." He shook his head. "Did something happen? You can talk to me you know? I won't mi…"

"Shouldn't you be getting to work?" He interrupted.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Rin said, dejectedly walking towards the patio doors at the end of the room.

Ai knew that his reaction had been uncalled for, he was annoyed at Sousuke, Rin was an innocent person in this whole situation. But he'd not had enough sleep to pretend to be nice today, not when his entire world was falling apart.

…

Makoto walked into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, he decided he needed a quick shower to freshen up before heading over to Ai's. Whatever he wanted it sounded important.

He offered his husband a quick smile as he sat on the bed in nothing but his boxers, watching Makoto as he moved around the room.

"How are you feeling?" Haruka asked, breaking the silence.

"Fine." Makoto smiled. "I guess it's because I decided to stop drinking early."

"You decided?" He scoffed.

"Alright, you decided." He laughed.

Makoto dug around in his chest of drawers, debating what he should wear for the day while Haruka sat serenely on the bed, legs crossed and silent as if he were mediating.

But in truth he was leering at his husband, biting his lip as he watched his body move through the most mundane of tasks. Water dripped from the tips of his still wet hair, trailing down his chiselled chest and catching on his erect nipples. Haruka's eyes followed a drop travel down his back, down his glistening muscles until it disappeared beneath the towel. And that was when he lost his composure.

"Makoto, come here for a moment." He said, slight demand in his tone.

"What's wrong, Haru-chan?" He asked, sounding so concerned Haruka let the 'chan' slide.

Once he was close, Haruka let his hands move forward to gently stroke at the back of Makoto's knees, moving up slowly so they slipped under the towel to caress his strong thighs.

"Haru." Makoto sighed.

"Hm?" He replied, lazily making patterns with his thumb against his skin.

"Not today. Ai is waiting for me." He shook his head, despite making no attempts to move back.

"A little longer won't hurt him." He shrugged, carelessly pulling the towel away and leaving his husband exposed.

Haruka reached out and gently grasped Makoto's cock, giving the limp member a few strokes, smirking as his husbands body reacted readily to the touch.

"I really don't have time. Ah." He moaned as Haruka ignored his protests and took him inside his mouth, licking around the sensitive tip as the dick hardened between his lips.

Once his husband was at half mast, he moved away and stood tall, only to push Makoto down on the bed.

"Haruka." He scolded as he lay spread eagle on the bed, space between his legs for said man to crawl in.

"I'll be quick." He promised with a wink. "All you have to do is just lie there. Don't even move."

Without waiting for conformation, he dropped his head down again, humming in contentment as he felt his jaw drop down to make room for Makoto's impressive cock.

Makoto let his head roll back in pleasure, his hands moving to thread fingers through black hair, tightly gripping the strands.

At the movement, Haruka pulled away with a loud pop, Makoto's wet cock slapping against his stomach, red and desperate.

"Haru." Makoto moaned, he may have been reluctant to begin with but now they started he wanted to finish.

"I told you not to move." He scolded, sitting up on the bed.

"Come on." He complained, surely holding his husband's hair didn't count as actually moving.

"Nope, I'm gonna have to take drastic actions, now I know you can't be trusted." He teased.

Haruka moved around the bed, swinging his leg over Makoto until he was straddling his chest. Legs pressed firmly on his arms with a kneecap in each hand, rendering him completely immobile.

"Is this really necessary?" Makoto asked, face to face with Haruka's clothed crotch, smiling slightly at the blue boxers with dolphins over them that had been bought as a novelty but turned out to be one of his favourite pairs.

"If you're not going to behave then you will get punished." Haruka explained, licking a trail down from the head to base.

"Ah." He cried as Haruka sucked on his ball, he decided he could live with this punishment for the pleasure.

Satisfied he wasn't going to get any more complaints, Haruka continued his work, sucking hard as he took Makoto's cock deeper inside with each bob of the head. Makoto whimpered as he felt the head hit the back of his throat, vibrating as he hummed in happiness.

Haruka knew Makoto would rush off afterwards, leaving him horny and hard but at this point he didn't care, he was enjoying himself far too much. He adored the feel of Makoto's cock in his mouth, heavy and thick as it filled him, the bitter taste of his pre-cum slipping town his throat.

Makoto's eyes flew open wide as he felt teeth grazing his skin, just the right amount of pressure to drive him insane. His hips begging to thrust but Haruka held him down.

He gasped and stuttered as he stared up at the crotch in front of him, tenting in his boxers, wet patch forming from his own excitement.

Without thinking twice, Makoto leant his head up slightly, mouthing at the bulge and further wetting the material. Haruka released his cock with a moan, back curling and pushing himself further into Makoto's mouth.

"I thought I told you to stay still." He groaned, his body betraying his true feelings.

"Come on Haru." Makoto smirked, nudging the cock in front of him with his nose. "Don't you think it's only fair I return the favour?"

"I suppose so." He stuttered as Makoto managed to get his tongue through the buttoned flap to lick at the sensitive head.

Moving quickly, Haruka clambered off Makoto, quickly ridding himself of his boxers, sighing in relief as his erection was freed. He gave himself a few curtesy strokes to relieve some of the pressure, pressure he hadn't even noticed building up, far too distracted by pleasuring his husband.

"Haru." Makoto moaned, licking his lips as he watched the other man's hand glide up and down his cock.

Ending his teasing, Haruka resumed his previous position but allowing Makoto the movement of his arms this time.

Makoto wasted no time, reaching up and grabbing the two perfect, pert cheeks in front of his face, separating them and biting his lips when he saw Haruka's delicious, puckered hole.

Haruka moaned as he felt breath on his entrance, quickly taking Makoto back inside his mouth until his nose rested against his balls. Swallowing, so his muscles squeezed and caressed the sensitive head.

Makoto's gasps were muffled as he buried his face between Haruka's cheeks, tongue flicking out to lap at his hole. He gently trailed around the edge with the tip before pushing inside, feeling the warmth inviting and sucking him inside.

Haruka pulled away to choke out Makoto's name, pushing his hips back against the other, frantically bucking to get a deeper touch. Makoto smiled and held still as his husband fucked himself on his tongue.

Makoto pulled away and moved his hands forward, gently taking hold of Haruka's shaft and moving it towards his mouth, licking the pearl of pre-cum that had developed. He took the head inside his mouth and lapped at the sensitive skin, tonguing the slit as he felt Haruka twitch inside him.

Not wanting to be outdone, Haruka quickly took Makoto back inside his mouth, feverishly pumping the parts he'd yet to take inside his mouth. As both men worked on pleasuring each other it was as if a silent completion had been established, a race to get the other off first.

Makoto smirked, slipping his finger inside Haruka's salvia coated entrance and thrusting, knowing he had an unfair advantage but he wanted to win this race.

But it seemed he wasn't alone in this need, Haruka bobbed his head at an irate pace, his spit slicking Makoto's cock as he deep throated with each downward suck.

Makoto was forced to pull away with a gasp, eyes scrunching shut as the familiar clench tightened inside, his toes curled, his back arched until his whole body released in pleasure.

Haruka tried to swallow but due to the angle some of Makoto's hot cum dripped from his lips and down the man's cock. But he was quick to catch the release, licking him clean as he jolted with his final spurts.

Makoto lay back on the bed, trying to catch his breath while Haruka gently swivelled his hips in longing. His cock dragging along Makoto's cheek in blatant want, leaving a sticky trail behind.

Accepting the hint, Makoto opened his mouth wide and guided Haruka back inside, pushing him down by his hips to avoid a twinge in his neck. He held Haruka in place and moved his head, humming each time the tip reached the deepest parts of his mouth.

"Makoto." Haruka gasped, his whole body quivering as he tightly held the sheets in clenched fists.

He was close, he could feel it in his whole body and the way Makoto held him he didn't doubt his husband could feel it too.

Makoto took him all inside, swallowing encouragingly to push Haruka over the edge, and it worked every time. Squirt after squirt of hot cum slicked down his throat as the man above him convulsed through his pure ecstasy.

Once he'd finished, Haruka dropped, his whole body heavy on Makoto as he panted, sweat beginning to develop on his brow.

Makoto knew he should push him off, Ai was waiting for him, but at the moment he just wanted to feel Haruka, feel close to him in a way only he knew.

…

"Sorry I'm late." Makoto said breathlessly as he ran into Ai's kitchen.

He offered Nagisa a quick smile before sitting next to him, watching as the small blonde helped himself to food, anything within an arm's reach ended up in his mouth.

"So, what's the emergency?" Nagisa asked through a full mouth.

"Last night, something happened with Sousuke. Something not good." Ai told them, not sure how to exactly approach the subject.

"He couldn't get it up?" Nagisa prompted.

"Nagisa." Ai sighed.

"It's normal, at a certain age men just struggle." He shrugged.

"Sousuke's not that much older." Makoto shook his head.

"Well the poor sod's got erectile dysfunction earlier than most, I can't help that he's unlucky." He poked his tongue out playfully at the other man.

"It's not erectile dysfunction!" Ai snapped, nipping their playful banter in the bud.

"Ai, what is it?" Makoto asked softly, reaching across the counter top and squeezing his friends hand reassuringly.

"When I came home last night Momotarou was still here, I assumed they were working so I went to check on them. But they weren't working, they were…" Ai swallowed. "Sousuke was giving him a blowjob."

"What?" Makoto cried at the same time Nagisa's mouth flew open, the crisp that had been inside falling to the marble top in a disgusting heap.

"He doesn't know I know though." He added, eyeing up the wet food in front of him.

"Are you sure that's what they were doing? It might have just been the angle and…" Nagisa started to defend but Ai soon cut him off.

"I literally saw the dick in his mouth."

"Oh." He bit his lip.

"How did they not notice you?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

"Too wrapped in each other I suppose." He said bitterly.

The group sat in silence for a moment, processing the new information, while they wanted to help, device some sort of solution, they were completely out of their depth.

"I knew he looked, even I look sometimes." Ai admitted with a sigh. "But I never realised he would follow through. How could I be so stupid?"

Ai dropped his head into his hands and sobbed silently, how could he have let this happen? Had Sousuke fallen out of love with him? Was he simply bored of their marriage?

The two other men acted quickly, jumping off their chairs to force Ai into a group hug, Nagisa rubbing his back and Makoto stroking his hair.

"This is not your fault. Don't ever think that." Makoto cooed.

"It's Sousuke that has the problem, you're perfect." Nagisa soothed.

Ai smiled despite the situation, he felt protected surrounded by his best friend's warmth, their soft touches and kind words holding together the fragile pieces of his heart. It was still broken but they were doing a good job at stopping it from shattering further.

"What should I do?" Ai asked, pulling his head out his arms.

"Leave him." Makoto commented at the same time as Nagisa said.

"Get even."

Ai glance between his two friends, debating which advice seemed the best in his situation.

"Look," Nagisa started, deeming his explanation important enough to go first. "The only way to get back at a cheater is to become the cheater. You threaten to leave he will promise to change but never will. You cheat on him he'll realise how much it hurts and he actually will change."

"But do you want to stay with someone who cheats?" Makoto asked, always the voice of reason.

"I don't know." Ai sighed, pushing away from the pair to pace the kitchen. "I love him and I just want to make this right but cheating on him as well? Wouldn't that make me just as bad as him?"

"It would." Makoto agreed.

"Besides, where would I even find someone?" Ai shrugged, meaning it as a throw away comment but the insecurities lay deep. He couldn't even keep his husband satisfied, what hope did he have with anyone else?

"I don't think you'd have to look far." Nagisa smirked, nodding towards the garden.

Ai spun around and tilted his head when all he saw was his pool boy, effortlessly skimming the pool with his shirt off once again. It was unfair for one man to be that attractive, and to flaunt it so shamelessly.

"Rin?" Ai finally asked after he'd finished leering. "Is he even gay?"

"Only one way to find out." Nagisa winked.

"No." He shook his head. "I shouldn't even be considering this. I just wish I had perfect relationships like you guys."

"I wouldn't go that far." Makoto scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Ai asked.

"Things between me and Haru aren't exactly perfect, that's what I was going to tell you before he turned up last night." He admitted.

"What's wrong?" Nagisa questioned.

"All it is with Haru is sex." He groaned. "And water."

"Your problem is Haru wants too much sex?" Nagisa raised his eyebrow.

"It's not that it's too much it's just that that's all there is too our relationship. Sex, sex and more sex. We don't do anything together, we never go out, we never go to dinner, hell he doesn't even invite me to the pool with him anymore. All I am good for is god damn sex." He shouted, slamming his hands down on the table and causing the other two men to jump.

"It's just because he loves you and is obviously extremely attracted to you." Nagisa reassured, with a strange jealous glint to his eyes.

"Trust me, Haru doesn't love me. In the whole time we've been together he's never actually said it, he's implied it but never said the words." He laughed hollowly.

"Not once?" Ai asked in disbelief.

"Nope. I'm beginning to think if I replaced myself with a blow up doll he wouldn't even notice the difference." He rolled his eyes. "I just thought once we got married we'd look at adopting, starting a family, doing something with our lives. But it's exactly the same as high school, lots of one sided conversations and sex."

"Least you have sex." Nagisa mumbled.

"What?" Ai gasped, all Nagisa ever did was gush about how perfect Rei was surely they couldn't be having problems as well.

"Rei always comes home so tired he never wants to anything, it's been weeks since I've seen any action." He complained.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." Makoto chuckled softly, Nagisa was known for dramatizing small details.

"We're coming up to half a year." He deadpanned.

"Half a year? Are you for real?" Ai cried, even when he'd had dry spells they'd never been that bad.

"Yep. It's been half a year since I've been touched even remotely intimately by my husband." He growled. "I feel like one of those war wives whose husbands only ever fucked them for procreation and Rei's finally realised that's redundant as we're both male."

"But why?" Makoto asked, trying to comprehend a husband who didn't have his hands all over you every day.

"I don't know, at first I thought it was an affair but the idiot doesn't give himself enough time for that. The only thing I can think of if he's become so repulsed by me that he'd rather make love to his own hand than his lump of a husband." He scoffed, pinching the roll above his jeans.

"You're hardly a lump." Makoto shook his head.

It was true, even though since Nagisa had got married he ate more and exercised less so he had lost some of his muscle mass but he'd managed to retain his lean, small figure.

"Then why?" Nagisa cried. "Why won't Rei-chan touch me anymore?"

"He's just tired." Ai defended.

"For six whole months?" He screamed. "I kind of wish he was having an affair, least then I would know it wasn't me."

"Nagisa." Makoto said softly, tilting his head subtly Ai.

"Shit Ai, I'm sorry." He apologised. "I didn't mean any offense."

"It's okay." He smiled. "It's actually kinda nice."

"How so?" Nagisa asked, drying his tears.

"Least I know I'm not the only one having troubles."

Granted, some of their problems were more extreme than each other's but together they would find a solution. They could support each other and soon all their problems wouldn't seem so daunting. Even if all three of their husbands were complete imbeciles.

…

Although Ai thought he had dismissed Nagisa's suggestion a small part of him was curious. Was Rin gay? Or even interested in him? He knew it was stupid but he wanted to test this theory.

He trudged outside with his yoga mat under his arm and tightest trousers on his body, he knew he looked good and right now he needed the ego boost of another man being attracted to him, and only him.

"Rin?" Ai called, making his way over.

"Yes?" He replied taking a step back, obviously still wary from the way Ai had snapped at him this morning.

"I just want to apologise." He smiled as a peace offering. "I was a bit of a dick this morning."

"It's fine." Rin returned the smile, he much preferred the usual bubbly Ai.

"I'd had a big night last night with too many drinks and a shit morning. Not a good combination." He laughed.

"Ah, bad hangover?" He asked.

"The worst." He nodded.

"Well, least you're feeling better?" It was posed as a question, to confirm his suspicion.

"Much better. I was going to do some yoga in the sun to completely relax but I knew I couldn't if you were mad at me. You're not still mad at me are you?" He pouted with wide eyes, knowing no man alive could say no to his sad little face.

"I could never be mad at you." Rin laughed, gently ruffling Ai's hair. He knew it was an overly affectionate gesture considering this man was his boss but he just felt so comfortable around him.

"Good." Ai nodded, walking away to set up his mat.

Rin continued his work but Ai made sure he was in the perfect position that he'd get an amazing view if he chose to look up.

Ai bent forward and rose up onto his tiptoes so he was in the downward dog position. His baggy shirt slipped forward and Ai knew his toned, pale skin would be contrasting perfectly with his dark trousers – he wasn't sure why he kept referring to them as trousers when they were clearly leggings. He held the pose for a few minutes until he felt all the knots leave his back.

He seamlessly moved to the child position, his legs curled under his body as he pressed his lower back towards the ground. He knew in this position the leggings would be stretching over his ass and making his round backside look particularly luscious. If Rin was looking he would be getting a fantastic view.

After holding the pose he turned over, smirking as he saw Rin avert his eyes with a blush. He had been watching after all. He held himself in inclined plane, crotch pushed forward as he supported his weight on his hands. He knew his cock looked incredible in this position, his leggings left nothing to the imagination, hugging every bulge and curve. While he wasn't huge, for his small frame he was much larger than expected, a fact he was more than thankful for, all he needed now was Rin to acknowledge him rather than stubbornly staring at the pool.

"Hey Rin?" He called over to the other man.

"Yeah?" He stuttered, letting his eyes shamelessly roam over Ai's body as he bit his lip.

"Think you can help me with the next position?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, I don't know." Rin shook his head, looking was one thing but touching was something else.

"Please, usually I get Sousuke's help but as you can see he's not here." He explained casually, dropping out the position to stretch his legs wide. "It will only take a moment."

"I suppose so." He reluctantly agreed, moving over to the other man.

"Thank you, I just need some help reaching my toes." He laughed.

It was a lie, he knew he could do it himself, hell he'd been doing yoga since he was sixteen. But if he wanted to test his theory he had to at least tempt the man a little further.

Once Rin reached him he turned his back to him, bending forward and purposely stopping halfway, acting as if he were too stiff to reach his toes.

"Just push my back." Ai said, casting a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Okay." Rin nodded.

With shaking hands Rin reached forward, gently spreading them against his bare back, feeling fire as they touched. He softly pushed, making no dent on where Ai stood, it almost felt like feathers prickling his skin.

"Harder Rin." Ai begged. "I need it harder."

"Oh, okay." He stuttered, putting more his weight into it.

He leant against Ai so that his whole body covered him, surrounding him as he pushed down. Ai gasped under his breath as Rin forced him down, his body feeling electric as Rin consumed him. The weight on him felt amazing, felt new and exciting but yet felt like he was meant to be under the other man. Rin's chest pressed against his back, skin on skin, sweat on sweat in a tantalising touch. Sparks flew around them as the blood rushed through their veins in raw animalistic lust.

"Is this okay?" Rin asked, his breath fanning against Ai's neck.

"Yes, right there." Ai breathed. "Harder."

Rin kept pushing until they were bent together, no longer two people but a mess of limbs that could no longer be deciphered from each other.

"That feels so good." Ai moaned.

"Yeah?" He questioned, pressing down on Ai even further down.

"Oh god Rin." He gasped.

Suddenly the air shifted, the tension doubled and Rin was jumping away as if he'd been burnt.

"I better get back to work." He insisted with a blush, practically running from the other man.

But it didn't bother Ai he'd already found out all he needed to. Rin was definitely gay, or at least bi, he could feel it. It had been digging into his ass as he'd bent him in half.

With a smirk he moved into the caterpillar, knowing Rin was still watching him out the corner of his eye. He pressed his head down into the mat and held his ass up in the air. Showing Rin the exact position he could have him in if he played his cards right.

…

_If anyone has noticed Rei has been mentioned but never made an appearance, I haven't forgot him it was completely planned. It supports Nagisa's little problem to never have him around :p but don't worry he will arrive at some point! I promise _


	6. Chapter 6

…

Haruka smiled to himself as he watched his husband sleep, the morning sun catching his hair and making it shine like a halo. How was he so lucky to be blessed with such a perfect specimen of a man?

Almost as if he could sense the other man's gaze, Makoto rolled over in his sleep until his back was facing his husband. Slowly, Haruka moved and pressed against him, the morning wood he had woken up with digging into his lower back.

And that was how Makoto was woken up that morning, with a hand palming his crotch and lips against his neck.

"Morning." Haruka whispered.

"Morning." He mumbled in return, attempting to move away from his hands and cling to the last remnants of sleep.

But Haruka followed after him, never losing the precious skin to skin contact that he'd established the moment he woke up.

"I'm tired." Makoto moaned, turning over in the bed and trapping Haruka against his chest, trying to ignore the insistent dick poking his stomach. "Can't we just lie here? Have a cuddle and talk?"

"But I'm hard." He complained.

"I know." He laughed despite himself. "But it will go away in a bit."

"It will go away quicker if you help me." He smirked, wiggling his hips against Makoto's in an attempt to rouse him.

"Haru." He whined, couldn't they have one day off where his knees didn't end up pushed to his armpits with Haruka pounding into him.

"Please." He begged, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "We can cuddle afterwards."

"Okay." He relented, he supposed cuddling in post coital bliss was just as good as lazy morning cuddles.

Makoto leant his head down and kissed Haruka softly, lovingly but the moment was short lived before Haruka pressed closer. His hands slide up his chest until they rested in Makoto's hair, gripping tightly at the soft strands as their kisses became more desperate.

Haruka rolled the pair over until he was on top of Makoto, tongue slipping from his lips to beg and tease. Once again, Makoto relented and let Haruka dominate the kiss, let him stake claim to every part of his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Haruka pulled away slightly.

"Nothing." He lied, rolling his head to one side as Haruka peppered kisses and bites to his neck.

This was how it was always going to be, giving in to Haruka's desires to please his husband without even thinking about his own needs. Was this really love? Or was it just a strange friends with benefits situation that had been taken a little too far? Were they only married so Haruka could just claim him as his own? Was there any real affection between them or was it just lust?

"Something's bothering you." Haruka stated, pulling away to assess his husband, eyes racking over his face.

"No it's not." He shook his head.

"There is, I can tell." He said, reaching out and stroking Makoto's hair softly, almost tenderly. "Tell me what it is?"

"I'm just tired, really." He smiled slightly, leaning into Haruka's hand.

"Did I wake you up a little too early?" He teased, pressing a kiss to his nose.

"You did." Makoto pouted.

"Sorry." He apologised. "You just look too irresistible when you're sleeping."

"Well, not all of us wake up at six in the morning." He blushed, even if he didn't respond he hadn't missed the compliment.

"It's seven." Haruka corrected, leaning back down so their lips were brushing. "I gave you an extra hour this morning."

"Well aren't you generous?" He whispered before he was caught in a kiss again.

Makoto tightened his hold around Haruka, humming in pleasure as that familiar tongue filled his mouth. He needed to stop dwelling on his worries, Haruka didn't need to tell him he loved him to know he was wanted. He showed it in his everyday actions even if it wasn't in words.

Haruka brought his hands down, gently caressing his husband's chest, stroking every bump and muscle. Makoto tightened his hold and stopped his wandering hands, he didn't want this moment to go further. They very rarely spent a lazy morning in bed with soft kisses and whispered affections.

Makoto loved kisses, and in particular he adored Haruka kisses. He loved quick kisses when you just couldn't go a moment longer before touching that other person. He loved long kisses when you just got lost in that moment that nothing else mattered but your partner. He loved deep kisses where you can finally show all the longing and affection that had built up inside you both. He loved passionate kisses where your toes curl and your body heats up from just that simple contact.

"Makoto." Haruka moaned against his lips, struggling in his confinements.

"What?" He laughed.

"I can't move." He complained.

"You don't need to, all you need is your mouth." He smirked, giving him a kiss to confirm his point.

"Are you really doing this to me?" He frowned. "Press me this close to you, hard as a rock and not give me anything?"

"It would seem so." He grinned, kissing his husband again.

Haruka let him have his way for a moment, wet kisses echoing in their otherwise silent room. Tongues dancing as they panted harshly against each other, the closeness and the passion doing nothing for Haruka's hard on.

"You're going to have to let me go." Haruka whispered. "Before I start leaking all over your chest."

"Haru!" Makoto gasped, slightly scandalised. "We're barely doing anything."

"Doesn't matter. Please Makoto." He whispered, burying his nose in his husband's neck and inhaling deeply.

"But I'm tired." He weakly protested, he wanted to prove a point, prove they could be together without the need to get physical.

"I know but I'm begging you." He pleaded, looking up with eyes sparkling with need. "I'll do all the work."

"Okay Haru." Makoto nodded, whatever happened he'd never be able to say no to Haruka, he had a strange sort of hold on him.

With a pleased smile, Haruka broke free and rolled off the other's chest, removing his boxer at speeds Makoto hadn't seen since their high school days and he'd spotted a pool. Makoto watched as his cock was finally free, Haruka hadn't been lying it was so damp and red it looked painful.

Just as he was about to make a move to touch him, relieve some of the tension, Haruka was reaching out and trying to push him up the bed. Makoto let himself be moved until he was slightly propped up in bed and resting against a pillow, it would have been relaxing if Haruka wasn't straddling him across the chest again.

"Open wide." Haruka instructing, grabbing his cock and guiding it towards his lips.

Stubbornly, Makoto kept his mouth shut, letting his husband uselessly brush against his chin, leaving a sticky residue trail behind.

"Please." He begged, and almost as if he had uttered a magic word Makoto's jaw dropped.

Haruka moved until just the head was inside the warmth of Makoto's mouth, the man swirling his tongue around and lapping at the tip. Haruka moaned as he reached forward to grab the bedhead for purchase.

"I'm going to move now." He said, Makoto looked up and their eyes locked, a silent conversation between them that they were ready.

Haruka began to gently roll his hips, pushing himself deeper and deeper with each thrust, Makoto sucking in earnest as he moved. He closed his eyes and gripped tighter at the headboard until his knuckles turned white.

He pushed until he was at the back of Makoto's throat, growling under his breath as he felt his walls constricting and moving around him. He stayed stationary, enjoying the feeling of his balls against Makoto's chin and his head pressed to the soft flesh at the furthest reaches of his mouth. At least until Makoto choked on the intrusion.

Haruka pulled back, watching as the mixture of saliva and come trickled down Makoto's chin. After another silent conversation Haruka pushed back, taking Makoto right to his limit before pulling away and giving him a chance to breath.

Makoto reached up and held Haruka's cheeks, squeezing the two round mounds that sat on his chest, feeling them tense every time he pushed forward and relax every time he pulled back. He gently separated the cheeks and let his finger trail along his entrance, knowing the teasing would bring him close to release.

The gentle touches were working perfectly as soon Haruka's thrusts became irregular and erratic, his stomach muscles constricting under the pressure building inside him. With each roll he hit the back of Makoto's throat, fast and hard as he lost himself.

Makoto's eyes watered at the abuse, unable to form words to stop, Haruka's head thrown backwards making eye contact impossible. It was too much, he needed a break, he needed to stop. He felt like he was going to choke, like there wasn't enough air reaching his brain making him light headed and dizzy.

He hummed in desperation but it didn't have the desired effect instead Haruka moaned out his name, reaching a hand down to grip at his hair in desire.

"God Makoto, I'm so close." He managed to get out between pleasured shudders.

Despite himself Makoto stared up at Haruka, basking in the moment where he was so close to losing himself, to feel nothing but pure ecstasy. He looked beautiful like this, when all he could think of was Makoto and everything he was making him feel. Makoto knew he was the only person to see Haruka like this which made the moment even more special.

They'd both been virgins when they'd stumbled through their first time together in high school, never touched another, never even kissed another. They'd been together ever since so this experience was entirely theirs, never to be shared outside this relationship.

"I'm going to come all over that pretty little face." Haruka hissed.

He pulled out of Makoto's mouth, the man underneath taking a big gasp as his airways cleared. Moments later he felt hot spurts of cum sprinkling his face, clinging to his eyelashes and eyebrows as Haruka watched in fascination as he painted his face.

Panting, Haruka dropped down, awkwardly curled up on Makoto's chest as he came down from his high. Makoto brought his arms up and wrapped them around Haruka's sweaty back, determined to cuddle this morning, even if they were sticky.

"I need a shower." Haruka said breathlessly, pulling the sheet up to Makoto's face and cleaning the come away, they were due to be changed anyway.

"After." Makoto protested.

"I feel dirty." He said, gracefully rolling off the other boy to a standing position.

"You promised Haru." He complained as his husband made his way towards the door.

"I need a shower." He repeated with a shrug before he disappeared, shamelessly strutting towards the bathroom in all his naked glory.

Makoto lay cold and alone in the bed, feeling shamed and dirty. He felt like a cheap hooker that Haruka kept around for an easy fuck but once he'd got that out his system he couldn't even stand to be around him. He'd made that perfectly clear when he'd practically run from him the second after he'd climaxed. Haruka didn't love him, it was evident from the way he just uses his willing body and leaves. Makoto was a fool for ever thinking it was different.

He could leave him, take what little dignity he had left and go. But where would he go? He didn't have a life outside of Haruka, the man was his entire world because even if he didn't feel the same Makoto loved him unconditionally.

With a sigh, Makoto sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair and feeling the remains of left over come. He glanced across the room at the photo hanging above the dresser, a long shot of the Tokyo skyline. He'd begged Haruka to take him, go on a holiday or at least tag along when he went competing. But he was always turned down and in an attempt to appease Makoto he'd bought the picture as if it could be a replacement for the real thing.

In that second he decided exactly what he was going to do, he would go see Tokyo, he'd catch the train and be there by the afternoon. Check into some cheap hotel and see the city, something he'd always want to do.

"You should shower too." Haruka said, casually leaning on the door frame.

"Ah, in a bit maybe." Makoto smiled, blushing slightly at being caught daydreaming.

"Suit yourself." He replied, leaving the room again.

What would Haruka think of his trip? Would he approve or even let him go? Would he realise how lucky he was to have Makoto when he wasn't around? Or, and probably far more likely, would he not miss him at all?

He shook his head slightly, now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts. This wasn't about his husband, this was about doing something for himself. Something completely selfish.

…

Ai lay on a sun lounger on the side of his pool, feeling the warm sun beating down on his skin and drying him off. Each patch of his skin felt the heat as he lay naked under the sky, mindlessly flicking through a magazine. His body glistened from left over pool water as he lay on his front – only to protect certain areas from sun burn.

Rin was due today which was exactly why he chose to lounge around naked, it had been a few days since the yoga incident so Ai decided he need to remind Rin exactly what he was fighting for. He usually greeted the man himself but this morning he had instructed the house keeper to answer the door so he could lie outside waiting.

But it also meant the man could turn up at any moment, meaning he had to always be ready. So instead of relaxing he lay poised, slightly propped up on his elbows to show off his chest, back curved to his ass looked perfect, legs swaying at a bent knee to give off the illusion of carefree. And it was a perfect illusion.

"Hey Ai! How…" Rin called out before trailing off, shamelessly staring at the man before him.

"Hello Rin." He giggled, offering the man a small wave.

Rin swallowed as his eyes trailed over Ai's body, so perfect and flawless under the soft rays, and if he was completely honest his gaze lingered on his ass longer than was necessary.

"You're naked." Rin said stupidly, causing Ai to laugh again.

"Correct." He nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm tanning." He replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"But you're naked." He repeated, as if the mere sight of Ai's bare skin had caused him to short circuit – which in truth it had done.

"Yes." He agreed, he was sure they had already established that. "Nobody likes a pale bum."

"I suppose so." He said, his voice thick and pupils blown.

"Are you alright?" Ai asked gently biting his lip, Rin looked minutes away from snapping and ravishing right here by the poolside, not that he would complain.

"Yeah, fine." He shook his head. "I should get to work."

"Okay, I'll be right here if you need me." He purred with a soft grin.

Ai turned back to his magazine as he listened to the sounds of Rin working, the gentle swishing of water as he skimmed, his deep breathing as he exerted himself, the occasional awkward cough from where Rin was probably staring for too long.

After a while Ai began to get thirsty, with a lazy groan he reached forward for the Saint Clements he had placed in front of his chair. He groaned louder when he realised he couldn't grab it without moving.

He started to debate his options, he could just awkwardly shuffle up the lounger and look like a strange worm creature. Or he could just lean forward and hope if he kept his legs close together his dick would remain unseen. His ass may be out but the rest was a treat for another day.

He pushed himself up, elegantly folding his legs under himself until he was sat on his knees, he stretched out his back with a yawn. The lack of a throat clearing or self-conscious shuffle meant that Rin wasn't watching, he supposed in a way that was good as he was about to flash just a little too much in a moment.

He leant forward, arm reaching out as his bottom slowly moved up, held high and proud in the air. He knew at this point he would be giving Rin quite a view, his pink, puckered entrance peeking out brazenly between his cheeks. He just hoped Rin wasn't paying attention at this moment, his intension was to be subtle not blatant.

But as he leaned forward a little more there was a loud splash behind him and he quickly realised Rin had seen a little more than intended.

He glanced over his shoulder to see what Rin could have possibly dropped to cause such a tidal wave only to see the red head himself emerge from the water with a gasp.

"Rin!" Ai cried, tightly wrapping the towel he was lying on around his waist before running to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He coughed, flicking his wet hair so that strands awkwardly stuck to his face.

"What happened?" He asked, offering a hand to pull him out the pool.

"I lost my footing." He blushed, clothes dripping onto the stone around him.

"You're soaked." Ai laughed as he looked at the drowned rat he'd just saved.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'll go get you a towel." He said as Rin's gaze dropped to Ai's lower half. "Another towel."

"Right, of course." He flushed.

"Wait here." He instructed, not that he was sure where the man would go, plus he would leave a puddle trail behind him.

Ai rushed into his house and up the stairs, desperate to get a towel and change of clothes quickly before the other man caught a chill. But could he really in this weather? The temperature had to be 30 degrees at least.

He went through Sousuke's cupboard to find some old clothes that he wouldn't miss but while he did he felt a slight pang of jealousy. He very rarely wished he was taller but this moment was one of those times, then he could wrap Rin up in his own clothes, get them back with his scent embedded into the fabric. But he was sure Rin wouldn't want his tiny bright clothes as a replacement, even if his toned body would look mouth-watering in them.

With a shake of his head he grabbed a shirt and tracksuit bottoms before heading downstairs, even if they weren't his clothes he could still appreciate the large items hanging off the man. Giving him brief glimpses of skin as he worked.

…

"I just don't understand why you have to leave so suddenly." Haruka crossed his arms as he followed Makoto to the door, a suitcase trailing between them.

"No time like the present." Makoto shrugged, practically shaking with excitement.

He was doing it, he was really doing it. He was throwing caution to the wind and he was going.

"And it has to be a week?" Haruka asked sceptically.

"Yes Haru, it has to be a week." He laughed. "You'll barely notice I'm gone."

"Tch." He muttered, glancing to one side.

"Look, the housekeeper will be around if you need anything and I've left stuff in the bedroom for you to get you through the week." He smiled, even if he was just leaving that caring instinct in him couldn't leave Haruka high and dry.

Haruka uncrossed his arms and turned to Makoto, watching him expectantly as he waited for the invitation but it was never offered. Makoto wanted to go without him, wanted to spread his wings and fly alone. He knew he shouldn't be bothered, in his line of work he often went to various places alone but that wasn't out of choice. He didn't bring Makoto because he knew he would be bored out of his mind but a week away together would be different, would be exciting and new.

But Makoto completely missed the want, instead he glanced down at his watch and gasped when he saw the time.

"I've got to get going or I will miss my train." Makoto exclaimed, quickly wrapping his husband up in his arms. "I'll miss you."

"Hmm." Haruka hummed in agreement, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as a way of response.

"Bye." Makoto said sadly, was a simple 'I'll miss you' too much to ask for. He knew Haruka wasn't good with words but there had to be a limit.

"Bye." Haruka called after him as he left their house.

As the door slammed Haruka let out a deep sigh, the house seemed suddenly empty without Makoto's loud, happy presence. It was only a week but he knew in that moment it would be the longest week of his life.

He walked towards their bedroom, wondering what Makoto had left behind that he deemed appropriate to help Haruka survive on his own. It would probably be pictures of them together so he wouldn't get lonely, a shirt that smelt of him to hold at night, his paints so that he did more than spend the whole week in the water and some mackerel – a treat he wasn't allowed daily since he married Makoto.

When he entered the room he noticed a cardboard box on the bed, stepping closer he realised that it wasn't the sentimental care package he was expecting. The box was filled with long forgotten sex toys. They were the toys that were very rarely used within this sex life. Haruka didn't like to share Makoto with anyone and as irrational as it sounded that included robotic aids.

He did a quick scan of the contents of the book, surprised by the amount of dildos, anal beads and butt plugs they had accumulated over the years. He reached into the box when he noticed something shiny at the bottom. Grabbing a purple dildo that was obscuring his view he saw the tinned mackerel, enough to last way over a week.

"Idiot." Haruka mumbled to himself, carelessly dropping the toy back in the box.

With a shake of the head he left the room, deciding he needed and was owed a nice long soak in the tub.

…

"He left?" Ai cried in disbelief into his phone.

"Yep, this morning." Nagisa agreed.

"Wow." He breathed. "So they've broken up?"

"I wouldn't say broken up more of a break. He's only gone for a week." He explained.

"And how did Haru react to this break?" He asked, glancing towards the hall when he heard the door open and close. Sousuke was obviously home from work.

"I don't think he realises that's what it is." He said.

"Why didn't Makoto tell him?" He questioned, smiling to Sousuke as he walked into the room to press a brief kiss to his head before heading towards the kitchen.

"Because he knows how possessive Haru-chan is!" Nagisa cried as if it were some great scandal. "He could hardly turn to Haru and say I think I need a break from you because I don't think you actually love me so I'm running away to the city. He wouldn't have even got a foot out the door."

"I guess so." Ai agreed but he secretly felt Makoto was decidedly stupid. Anyone could see how much Haruka adored Makoto, even if he didn't show it in the most conventional ways his jealousy and possessive behaviour were just manifestations of his love.

"Either way he has inspired me." He gushed.

"Really? To do what? Don't tell me you're going to run away too." He teased.

"Please, my problem is a lack of Rei-chan, running away will be the opposite of what I need." He giggled.

"So what do you plan on doing?" He asked.

"I am going to talk to Rei, tell him… No demand that he starts pleasuring me or so help me I will hire someone to do it!" He shouted, Ai having to pull the phone slightly away from his ear.

"Well I hope that works out for you." He laughed.

"I mean it Ai-chan, no more sitting around. It's time we tackle our problems head on." He said with reassurance.

"Yeah, you're right." He mumbled, glancing towards the kitchen. "Listen Nagisa I've got to go."

"Alright Ai-chan, talk to you soon!" Ai heard as he hung up his phone.

Quickly, Ai made his way towards the kitchen, Makoto and Nagisa were doing something about their problems and so should. He would tell Sousuke he knew all about Momotarou and he had to leave him or risk losing Ai forever, surely that would be enough to shock him into doing something.

"Hi Ai." Sousuke smiled as his husband walked into his room.

"Hello." He mumbled in response.

He throat turned dry and he found himself utterly speechless, he couldn't say that to Sousuke because he was scared of what he would get in response. What if he just laughed in his face and told him Momotarou was twice the man he could ever be? What if he kicked him out without a second thought? He wished he could be brave like his friends but he was too scared of the response he would receive.

So instead he walked over to his husband and tightly wrapped his arms round his waist, sighing as he felt Sousuke return the embrace. Despite everything he felt safer than ever in his husbands hold.

…

_Recently, I got a complaint that this story was falsely advertised as Rintori as they haven't had much time together so I want to apologise. I realise this chapter, and a few others, focused on Makoharu but my idea behind this was that it was multi-coupled, so they all have their own storylines and smut scenes – yes Rintori will have one and soon – so again I am sorry for anyone getting fed up with the waiting :) _


	7. Chapter 7

…

In theory Nagisa's idea to talk things through with Rei had been a great idea but in reality not so much. It had been a day since his declaration to Ai and he was no closer to solving this issue than he had been months ago.

If anything he was even further from a solution after chickening out last night and making sure that he was asleep before Rei even got home from work. Not that it would have made much of difference, he usually rolls home around eleven and heads straight to bed. Only to wake up the next morning at around six and leave the house at seven. Making him one of the hardest men to ever catch for a conversation while also going the right way about burning himself out.

Nagisa understood that Rei was doing important work, a scientist for Cancer Research was not a job to be taken lightly. But everyone needed time off once in a while or else they wouldn't be worthwhile to the team, they'd begin to make stupid mistakes. Only small slip ups could result in the loss of lives in his business.

Least that was his opinion.

With a groan, he rolled over in bed ready to get a few more hours sleep when the sounds of plates clattering in the kitchen caught his attention. He glanced at Rei's alarm clock in confusion, by this time he should have been on his morning coffee, looking over the paper before he had to head out.

It wasn't that Nagisa had memorised his husband's schedule but the man had his routine down to a tee and there were never any deviations.

Smiling, Nagisa pushed himself out of bed, hoping to catch his husband before he left if he was running late this morning.

He arrived in the kitchen just in time to see Rei place a buttered piece of toast on his plate before turning to the coffee maker. He pressed a button that brought it whirring to life without even noticing the presence of another.

"Good morning Rei-chan!" Nagisa greeted, causing his husband to jump slightly.

"Nagisa!" He exclaimed. "You're awake early."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He yawned.

Nagisa grabbed a pastry out of a cupboard and placed it on a plate with a dollop of jam, before going to sit at the kitchen table. He stared expectantly at the seat opposite himself until Rei got the hint and moved his plate.

"This is nice." He smiled, digging into his sweet treat without waiting for Rei to finish making his coffee. "We haven't had breakfast together in ages."

"Because you're never up in time." Rei teased, stirring his drink – strong and dark just like the man himself.

"A lay in wouldn't hurt you." Nagisa teased back but the meaningful comment was ignored.

Rei sat down opposite Nagisa and glanced at his watch, rushing his way through his breakfast when he realised how late he was running.

Nagisa frowned slightly at the sight, he used to love eating breakfast with Rei. Contrary to what happened now, Rei had a tendency to sleep most of the morning away. Luckily for him his husband would wake him with breakfast and a tender kiss. They'd eat, chat and be together as if the hours spent sleeping were just too much separation. Then they'd make love, slow and gentle with full stomachs.

But that all stopped when Rei got promoted and suddenly Nagisa got filed away with all those other small things deemed not important enough anymore.

Rei blew on his coffee before taking a large gulp, wincing as the heat hit the back of his throat but it needed to be done. His morning shower had overrun thanks to taking care of a certain problem he'd woken up with so everything had to be pushed back a few minutes.

Nagisa watched as his husband tried to guzzle down scolding coffee, no doubt desperate to get away again. Not if he could help it.

He stretched his leg out and gently stroked up and down Rei's calf, effectively freezing the man in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked.

"Nothing." Nagisa smiled innocently, his foot rising higher and higher.

He began to rub against his crotch, smirking in satisfaction as Rei's body eagerly reacted to the touch. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who missed their intimacy.

"Maybe you should stay home today." Nagisa whispered, pressing his heel against the steadily hardening area.

"I can't." He moaned as Nagisa applied more pressure.

"It would be fun." He sung, moving his foot faster.

Suddenly Rei pushed back from the table, Nagisa's leg coming crashing back down to the floor. He watched with wide eyes as Rei abruptly stood, downing the leftover contents of his mug, never once glancing towards his husband.

"I should get going." He stated awkwardly, heading towards the door.

As he walked past him Nagisa reached out, one hand gripping his wrist while the other cupped his cock – currently at half-mast but he didn't doubt it wouldn't take much to get him to full.

"Look Nagisa, I'm late for work." Rei sighed, leaning forward and giving Nagisa a quick, chaste kiss.

Nagisa watched his husband go with a heavy heart, wishing more than anything he could have convinced him to stay. Wishing his husband still wanted him just a little bit that he'd do anything to be with him.

"That's it." Nagisa whispered to himself, pressing his fingers to his plump lips. "The only contact I've had for six months."

He decided not to eat the rest of his breakfast instead to savour the taste of Rei on his lips, whilst remembering the feeling of him hard in his palm.

…

Makoto lay in the middle of his hotel bed, knowing he should be glad of all the extra room but instead he felt cold and alone. Despite being in a busy hotel in the city centre last night had been too quiet, he missed the sound of Haruka gently breathing beside him.

He felt pathetic, this trip was meant to be a break from Haruka, the freedom he'd craved for so long finally his for the taking. And yet he didn't want it, he was counting down the hours until he was home again, safe in his lovers arms, shielded from anything but each other.

He reached for his phone and contemplated calling home, just a quick chat to check on everything, see how Haruka was doing, make sure he wasn't wasting away in the bath.

But it hadn't even been a whole day yet, less than 24 hours and he was willing to admit defeat.

He threw his phone down on the unused pillows before heading to the bathroom, ready to start the day. He'd explore, distract himself, he wouldn't even think about Haruka.

_Until you come home to silence. _A snide voice reminded him but he pushed it down, he would cross that bridge when it arrived.

He stripped down and turned the shower on, sighing as the steam filled the surprisingly spacious bathroom. Despite the size there was only a shower and no bath, Haruka wouldn't be happy about that.

Makoto groaned out loud at the thought, why couldn't he last one minute without thinking about his husband?

He jumped in the shower and held his face under the head, letting the hot water wash away a terrible night's sleep.

He didn't doubt the other man would be enjoying his new found solitude, he always did strive on his own. He was honestly surprised that they weren't one of those couples who lived in separate houses, or at least have separate sleeping quarters. He guessed it was for the convenience of 24/7 sex service that Haruka kept him around.

After a quick shower, he returned to his bedroom in only a towel, looking at the various pamphlets he'd grabbed from the lobby as he decided what to do today. He finally settled on the Skytree, where he would get to see the entire city from above.

He didn't doubt it would be busy and he would have to fight to get to the windows but he would just for a glimpse at the view. Haruka always hated crowds so they tended to avoid key tourists stops but this wasn't about Haruka. This was a week for him to enjoy himself, doing whatever _he_ pleased, whatever _he_ wanted. Not his husband.

…

Nagisa sat on the bottom of his stairs, staring at the door that he wished would open any moment now. He'd been in the same position for a couple of hours now, watching, waiting.

He'd text Rei just after lunch hinting that it would be nice if he could come home for dinner, they could finish what they started at breakfast. He'd even added a cute like smiley to the end but never got a reply.

He wanted to believe that Rei would surprise him, turn up even without confirming with a bottle of wine for dinner. They'd spend the evening together and Rei would remember just how good their lives had been, before work took over.

But as the minutes ticked away he was beginning to realise Rei wouldn't be turning up.

Did Rei regret marrying him? Did he think he was better off alone? That Nagisa was nothing more than a burden in his life?

He wished Rei would just talk to him, it was the not knowing that was driving him crazy. The unknown scared, he used to know that Rei adored him, that they were happy together. Now he wasn't so sure.

But how could he talk to Rei? It was impossible to pin the man down for more than five -minutes nowadays, and even then he was reluctant to spend what little down time he had with Nagisa.

Sighing, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, ready to have it out with Rei once and for all. Sure it was tacky to do it by call but it was all he could really hope to achieve at this point.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he listened to the ringing in his ear, high pitched and mocking as it continued. On and on until voice mail kicked in.

Nagisa growled, quickly redialling. If Rei thought he could simply ignore his calls he had another thing coming. But after four ignored calls even the persistent blonde had to accept it just wasn't happening for him tonight.

He hung up and dialled another familiar number, smiling to himself when the call didn't get ignored again.

"Hello? I'd like to place an order. One large meat feast pizza with a stuffed crust and side of garlic bread." He said.

If he couldn't have his Rei then he would eat his weight in takeaway food, have a quick wank and go to sleep.

It wasn't exactly the greatest night but at this moment it was about as good as it got for him.

…

Makoto gulped down his water, trying to settle his stomach after his afternoon spent at the top of a tower. Turns out he wasn't as good with heights as he'd imagined. While he'd never exactly experienced it before he was sure he would handle it fine. He couldn't have been more wrong.

He managed to look at the view for a whopping three minutes before he'd got faint and collapsed in a heap.

He woke up surrounded by security and medics, checking him over and telling him he needed to rest while forcing sugar water down his throat.

He'd insisted he felt fine after a few minutes but he wasn't released from the tiny medical centre. They'd explained they didn't want a potential risk wandering around alone in case something terrible were to happen. Yet another reminder of how difficult his life was alone.

If Haruka had been there he would have persuaded them to release him, promise to take care of him. He'd support Makoto towards a taxi, despite his towering height Haruka was strong enough for that. He'd then take him back to the hotel, mutter about what an idiot he was, before putting him to bed. He'd spend the whole afternoon looking after him, in more ways than just his health, and it would be heavenly.

But instead Makoto had to remain on the uncomfortably hard medical bed until they were satisfied he'd made a full recovery.

He'd continued to explore the city, browsing small shops, looking at museums and taking in the sights before he'd felt light headed again. He'd managed to wobble into a café and order a water but that was as far as he got.

At first he'd blamed it on the heights but he realised it was probably due to missing both lunch and breakfast. If he was being honest with himself he often forgot to eat, it was always Haruka who kept him regular. The man needed his three set meals and a few snacks in between, a routine Makoto followed blindly.

It was just further evidence that Makoto would just fall apart if he were to truly leave his husband while Haruka would flourish.

Nervously, a waitress made her way over to Makoto. She'd been eyeing him from across the room as he'd gulped down the water, concerned he was minutes away from fainting from starvation. She didn't realise how close to the truth she really was.

"Can I get you something to eat?" She asked, as Makoto began to order the largest meal of his life.

…

Ai sighed as he dropped his book down onto the mattress besides him. It was absolute trash if he was being honest. The cover of a topless man tending to a horse had enticed him but the plot itself left a lot to be desired.

So far all that seemed to happen was the lowly stable boy and the prince frolicking in the hay and bare back horse riding – which would never happen, far too painful to even consider. But least it was more interesting than trying to make pictures out of the swirls in the ceiling.

Today had been painfully dull, Makoto was away, Nagisa hadn't come over to annoy him and even Rin hadn't shown up – he supposed the fact that it was one of his days off was a decent excuse. But it didn't take away from the fact that he was starved of human contact, hell he'd even have a chat with Momotarou at this point it was getting that desperate.

He was about to succumb to reading his book again when the door flew open and Sousuke trudged inside.

"Hello." Ai greeted like an excited puppy, even if deep down he was beyond pissed with his husband he still loved the company.

He got a grunt of acknowledgement as response before Sousuke pulled off shirt and tie. He flopped onto the bed, face buried deep into the pillow as he kicked his shoes off. Lying still as if he were ready to sleep in that exact position.

"Hard day?" Ai asked, trying to must up some sympathy but he didn't doubt his fatigue was due to some extra office activities.

"You have no idea." He mumbled into the pillow.

"Poor baby." He rolled his eyes, unseen by the other.

"My shoulders are really tense." Sousuke hinted, lifting his head up with a cheeky smile.

"Alright." Ai sighed, climbing until he was straddling his broad back.

He began to caress his muscles, rough and with purpose just like Sousuke liked, working through all the tension and knots. Sousuke moaned at the treatment, his body finally relaxing after a long day.

Ai wasn't sure how he'd never noticed it before but Sousuke was huge, overly so, he was practically twice the height and width of Ai. He was like a monster, a great huge wolf while Ai was just a little bunny.

Now Rin, Rin was a good kind of big. Big enough that you felt protected but not so big that you feared for your life should he turn over in his sleep.

He shook his head slightly, he shouldn't be thinking about Rin right now, he should be thinking about his husband, that man whose soft skin he was currently kneading.

"I think you're done." He stuttered, moving off his husband.

Sousuke turned over and looked at Ai expectantly, shifting his hips slightly to show off the bulge that had developed in his trousers. Ai wanted to walk away, be strong, but a larger part of him wanted to fuck him until he forgot all about Momotarou.

"What am I meant to do with that?" Ai teased, gently palming him through his trousers.

"Come on baby." Sousuke gasped as the pressure increased. "You know exactly what to do."

Ai pulled away to take off his own shirt and trousers, leaving his own body exposed and fully on view for Sousuke. Whose cock twitched further as he saw every inch of his perfect skin.

Sousuke reached out and took hold of one of Ai's butt cheeks, squeezing the soft flesh in his wide hands. Ai lent back into the touch, rubbing his ass against his hand in suggestion. Sousuke let his fingers slip between his cheeks, gently circling the hole in teasing.

"Not until you get me out of these slacks." Sousuke grinned, pulling his hand away and ridding Ai of any contact.

With a pout, Ai leant forward, bottom held high and proud in the air as he made quick work of Sousuke's zipper. He slowly rolled down the trousers and boxers together, squealing in delight as the hard dick was freed.

He knew this whole act was counterproductive, he should be withholding sex, making Sousuke gag for it then walk away. But at the end of the day he couldn't resist a fat, thick cock and even if he was currently annoyed at the person it was attached to he could at least get off before he brought out the cold shoulder.

Ai continued moving until they were both naked, his eyebrow raised in question as his own dick hung limp between his legs. Almost asking Sousuke just what he was going to do about this situation.

Sousuke answered with actions, surging forward until he had Ai pinned to the bed, his breath hot against his lips until he devoured his mouth. The kisses were hot and desperate, as if they hadn't touched in weeks but if Ai honestly recalled it had been longer than usual.

As they kissed Ai blindly reached for the lube, forcing it into the hand that wasn't currently around his dick.

"You need to prep me." Ai panted.

"Always my favourite part." Sousuke smirked, sitting up briefly to uncap and squeeze out the lube.

There was no playful teasing tonight, Sousuke pushed his first finger in fast and hard, Ai crying out in pleasure as he found his spot straight away.

"Oh god Sou." Ai moaned, hands gripping his shoulders in need. "Right there!"

Sousuke didn't need to be told twice, he pushed another finger inside and pressed his prostate, repeatedly as he scissored. Ai felt himself steady growing harder, his hole helplessly pulsing around the intrusion, wanting something bigger.

He wriggled out from under Sousuke, gasping at the suddenly empty feeling that filled his stomach. Sousuke watched in confusion as Ai crawled away from him and gripped the headboard. He leant back on his knees and flaunted his stretched hole, red and desperate for abuse.

Ai looked over his shoulder and gently bit his lip before he said three words that almost had Sousuke coming in that moment.

"Fill me up." He begged.

Sousuke grinned and walked on his knees over to his husband, his cock hard and wet against his stomach. He pushed inside Ai and his breath stuttered as he felt the warmth surrounding him. Ai knew he hadn't been stretched enough but god did that burn feel so good right now.

Sousuke bottomed out, peppering sweet kisses to Ai's back as he adjusted, stretching that little bit further to accommodate his impressive girth.

"Fuck me Sou." He pleaded. "Please."

At the words Sousuke began to move, hard and fast, pounding into Ai with a force that made his toes curl and his breath to shorten. He rolled his hips as the sound of skin against skin echoed in the room, the dull thump of the headboard against the wall joining in the song of sex.

Sousuke grabbed hold of the headboard, providing him with purchase to help him get deeper, fully fill Ai until he felt ready to explode.

"You feel so good!" Ai cried, feeling the pre-cum dribbling out his cock.

Sousuke leant back onto his hands, stilling his hips as Ai moaned at the lack of movement, missing the touch that had his vision clouding in pleasure.

"Ride me baby." Sousuke instructed, gently brushing sweaty bangs off his face.

Ai bounced on his cock, squeezing around the large shaft and moaning so loud that all that could fill Sousuke's mind was Ai and never a certain redhead. But even as he tried to achieve the impossible his mind drifted to Rin. How would he feel underneath him? Or on top of him? Bearing down on him, pounding into him over and over? His sweat dripping off his chiselled chin and falling onto Ai's flushed face? How would his cock feel inside him, filling him with come as he reached the peak of pleasure?

Ai bite bit his lip hard, enough to almost draw blood to stop him from crying the wrong name as he grew nearer and nearer to his release. He looked up to see the photo about the bed shaking at the force of the love making, the picture of a time when they were truly happy taunting him as he came. Unsure if it was the feel of Sousuke inside him or the thought of Rin that had finally pushed him over the edge.

His over sensitive insides squeezed and pulsed, sucking Sousuke's cock in, his needy entrance trying to swallow him whole.

"Jesus!" Sousuke cried, coming as the photo of their wedding fell from the wall and hit the metal bedframe, sending glass shattering everywhere.

Ai supposed it was quite fitting, they were broken and it didn't matter how hard they tried to fix it that crack would always be visible. Maybe not to the world but the couple would know, the same strength they once had long gone.

Sousuke jumped off the bed, checking himself down for shards as Ai sat frozen, staring at the cut on his leg from where a sharp corner had caught him.

"Ai? You okay?" Sousuke panted, although he'd sobered up from his post coital high he was still breathless.

"Yeah." He nodded sadly.

"Come on baby, get off the bed." He held his hand out, Ai numbly accepting the help.

Sousuke checked him over, satisfied that beyond the small cut he wasn't hurt.

"Come here." Sousuke whispered, wrapping up his shaken Ai in his arms.

"We should clean it up." Ai mumbled into his chest.

"Nah, leave it until tomorrow." He shook his head. "We have that spare room we never actually use."

Sousuke took Ai's hand and led him out the room, away from the mess. But Ai couldn't shake the image from his mind.

Their bed covered in the shattered remains of their marriage.

…

As Makoto paid his bill with a full stomach he realised how lonely eating alone was, it was something he'd never had to do before. Right from his birth his parents ate with him, dinner was a family occasion. And after that there was always Haruka or failing that his friends.

But in Tokyo he was truly alone and it never seemed so daunting before.

It was dark when he left the restaurant and as a reflex he reached out for protection but one again he was reminded that there was nobody there.

With a sense of sadness he headed back to his hotel, the sooner he got to sleep the sooner he was one day closer to seeing Haruka again.

This holiday confirmed one thing, he was a completely dependent person. He would never leave Haruka unless there was someone waiting for him, someone who could provide him with the joy he got from his husband and more.

But where was he expected to find this person? He would never cheat on Haruka and he wouldn't actively seek while he was married so instead he would have to settle for the life he had. A life where he loved his husband unconditionally but was only tolerated in return.

"Makoto!" A voice called out, causing him to freeze in his tracks.

He shook his head slightly, all his friends were back home. Nobody who knew him lived in the city. It was probably just a coincidence, another Makoto walking nearby.

"Makoto Tachibana!" The voice called again, slight laughter in their tone.

He turned around this time, frowning slightly at the use of his pre-marriage name. His eyes widened as he saw a person he never expected to see on the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Kisumi?" He cried in disbelief and the man bounded up to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

Makoto eagerly returned the embrace, the last time he'd seen Kisumi they'd both been high schoolers, mere children compared to the men they were now.

"What are you doing here?" Makoto smiled once they pulled away.

"I live here." Kisumi shrugged casually.

"Here? As in Tokyo?" He asked.

"Yeah, got a job fresh out of university and never left." He grinned.

"Wow, that's amazing." Makoto gushed.

"So what about you? Last time I heard you were still living back in Iwatobi." He said.

"Yeah I am." He nodded. "Just here for a holiday."

"Holiday? How long for?

"A week."

"Alone?" Kisumi asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah."

"That's a crime, I am not letting this continue!" Kisumi shook his head dramatically. "Tomorrow I am taking you out and showing you the true sights of the city."

"Sure, sounds more fun that what I have been doing." Makoto laughed.

Kisumi grabbed his phone and thrust it in Makoto's direction.

"Give me your number and I'll call you in the morning." He instructed.

Makoto dutifully did as he was told and handed back the phone with a wide smile.

"See you tomorrow Mako-chan." Kisumi winked before he headed off into the crowd.

Makoto stood still and watched him leave, smiling as he waved him off. After that familiar face he suddenly felt more relaxed, less terrified of the city. If Kisumi could survive so could he. And he was actually looking forward to tomorrow now, he had a purpose once again.

It was also the first time since he'd arrived that he hadn't been thinking about Haruka.

…

_Just comparing Sou to a wolf really made me want to do another story with wolf dynamics, I have a soft spot for alpha/omega love. Should I do it? Would be the same couples as this one. Probably should wait until I've finished this though._

_Also, apologies for lack of Rin. He will be back next chapter and he will have a very juicy scene with Ai ;) _


	8. Chapter 8

…

Ai shivered slightly as he floated in his pool, the cool water nipping at his completely bare skin. Today was the day he would put the final phase of his plan into action, today he was going to bed Rin.

He had to time this just right, too early and he'd be the weird pervert waiting in his garden for his pool boy whilst naked, too late and he'd be forced to stay in the pool due to social convention.

Nagisa was sure to go through with his half of the plan now it was all down to Ai, all down to timing.

As soon as he saw the first twitches of the patio door handle he sprang into action. He pushed himself out the pool, reaching up to brush his wet bangs out his eyes as a puddle formed around his feet.

He fake jumped at the sound of clattering, glancing towards the door to see a red faced pool boy with equipment on the floor.

"Rin!" Ai squeaked. "You're early."

"Sorry." Rin apologised, averting his gaze but it was too late, that beautiful sight would be forever burned into his retina. "Nagisa wanted to swim so asked me to come back tomorrow, I assumed you wouldn't mind."

"No, it's fine." He tried to reassure.

"I also didn't think you'd be… Well you know." He gestured towards him. Ai gasped and covered himself with his hands, as if Rin mentioning it had reminded him that he was in fact in the nude.

"Right, I guess I will just let you get to work." He blushed, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Sure." Rin nodded thickly, watching Ai the entire time as he shuffled inside.

Once he was in his living room Ai allowed himself a smile, he shown Rin everything he had to offer and it was now up to the other man to take it.

…

Makoto smiled as he looked around the restaurant he was currently lunching in, free from tourists. It was off the beaten track and looked shabby from the outside, the sort of place you only knew existed if you lived in the area. And luckily for Makoto his tour guide did.

They'd managed to avoid all the major tourist traps today but Makoto still felt like he had seen plenty of the city. They went down all the back streets, to the small independent shops and beautiful yet undiscovered sights.

"So, what do you think of the city?" Kisumi asked, helping himself to some food off Makoto's plate.

"Nice, better when you're not packed together like sardines." Makoto laughed, not even bothering to defend his dinner from Kisumi's attacks.

"Ever think about leaving all that country behind and moving here?"

Makoto thought for a moment, he thought of his home, his husband, his friends. He thought about the comfortability of what he knew. Then he imagined himself here, waking up to bustling people and city smells for the rest of his life.

"Honestly? No I haven't." He shook his head.

"Why not? I'm sure you'd find work." Kisumi shrugged, catching the attention of a waitress and gesturing to the now empty jug of water on their table.

"That's not the problem." He smiled nervously.

"What is it you do?" Kisumi questioned, smiling up at the girl placing water down for them.

"I don't actually work." Makoto admitted.

"What do you mean?" He exclaimed, refilling both their drinks.

"Do you remember Haru?" Makoto asked.

Kisumi nodded, how could he forget Makoto's quiet and slightly odd older neighbour who had a bizarre obsession with the younger boy? Most of their friends had gushed about how lucky Makoto was to have an older boy interested in him but Kisumi always worried there was something more sinister occurring there.

"We got married and he earns enough money that we decided it would be best I just stayed home." He smiled but it felt fake on his cheeks.

"You mean Haru decided." Kisumi sneered. "That man never liked to set you free did he?"

The idea sat heavy with Makoto, that was all he ever was to Haruka. A possession, a trophy. He didn't see him as an equal, he saw him as merely something he owned.

"I'm surprised he let you get away this week." Kisumi joked, hoping to lighten the mood that had suddenly changed.

"He wasn't happy about it." He smiled wistfully.

"But are you happy?" He asked.

"Of course!" Makoto cried. "I've always wanted to come to Tokyo and it's even better than I imagined. And the fact that you're here too is an added bonus."

"I meant with your marriage." He clarified.

"Oh." He said, nervously taking a sip of his drink. "Kisumi, can I be honest with you?"

"You know you can." He nodded. "We've been friends since we were tiny."

"I don't think he loves me, not really." He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Kisumi spluttered, sure Haruka was obsessed with Makoto but in a way it was his own twisted kind of love.

"Haru never really wanted a relationship, from the start he just wanted something physical. But I pushed and he caved until before he knew it we were married and I became so dependent on him that he couldn't leave me." He groaned, dropping his head to the table.

"So that was the purpose of this trip?" He guessed, gently ruffling his friend's hair.

"I wanted to prove to myself I could survive alone."

"Well you have done." Kisumi gushed, awkwardly pulling Makoto until he was sat up. "Here you are, in Tokyo, on your own. Not only surviving but thriving!"

"Hardly, I've latched onto you like a limpet." He sighed.

"Being single does not mean total abandonment from friends." He nudged him with his shoulder.

"I guess." He smiled at Kisumi. "But being a husband is all I know, do you really think I could do it alone?"

"I think that this conversation is too heavy for lunch." He shook his head. "I know a great little cocktail bar down the road."

"It's two in the afternoon." Makoto frowned glancing down at his watch.

"You're on holiday." Kisumi shrugged, raising his hand for the bill.

…

Ai sat at his kitchen table, staring down at the cooling tea in front of him while he waited for Rin to finish for the day so he could put the final phase of his plan into action.

"I'm all done." Rin smiled, walking into the room.

"Great, thanks." Ai said distractedly.

"Did you remember that I am on holiday next week?" He asked.

"Yeah, I remembered." He nodded, which was exactly why Ai had set today as his deadline. After they'd slept together he needed to plan his next move and he needed space from Rin to do that.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked worriedly, sitting opposite Ai.

"Actually no, there's something I need to talk to you about." He sighed.

"Sure."

"I think after your holiday it's best if you don't come back." Ai finally said, biting his lip.

"Why? Because of what happened earlier?" He probed, Ai faking a blush at the through back to being caught out.

"No, it's a personal reason." He shook his head.

"Well what is it? So I can work on it." Rin begged, Ai and Sousuke were some of his highest paying customers. A few months here and he'd finally have enough to get his own business off the ground.

"It's nothing you can change, it's me." He said cryptically.

"Please."

"Okay." Ai closed his eyes. "I'm extremely attracted to you Rin and I can't keep resisting you."

Ai watched as Rin's mouth dropped and his eyes widened in shock, of all the things he had expected this was not it. He was completely speechless and his throat slowly turned dry as he stared at Ai.

"Please say something." Ai said softly. He wasn't expecting Rin to respond like this, he expected a smirk and a confirmation that the feeling was mutual before being ravished against the kitchen table.

"Okay." He croaked. "That seems fair."

"Fair?" He frowned.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience I have caused for you and your husband. I'll just gather my stuff and leave." Rin said, pushing himself away from the table.

Ai watched helplessly as Rin packed up, refusing to make eye contact the whole time. They didn't speak again as he put everything into his van and drove away, leaving Ai alone with nothing but the sound of crunching gravel.

He sighed and leant against his table, this wasn't supposed to happen. Rin was supposed to admit he too was attracted to Ai, they were supposed to have hot, passionate sex, he was supposed to finish this afternoon with an orgasm. Was it possible he had read the entire situation wrong? Was Rin not even attracted to him at all?

…

Nagisa glared down at the product in his hand, a robotic sexual aid. The idea of pleasuring himself alone with a dildo hardly bothered him but the fact that he was having to buy a new one because his old one was worn out was a little hard to bear.

He dropped the box into his basket, ready to head straight for the till when something caught his eye. Without thinking he ventured deeper into the shop.

Cuffs, whips, masks, clamps, gags and bounds, rings, ropes. All adorned the shelves in front of him.

He smiled slightly as he imagined using them on Rei, strapping his husband to the bed so he couldn't leave. Eyes covered so he couldn't see Nagisa but could feel him.

Feel his soft hands running over his body, his hot breath against his skin, his wet tongue tasting every last inch of him.

He imagined whipping Rei's flawless skin, telling him what a naughty boy he'd been for leaving him alone all this time. For forcing Nagisa to only gain pleasure from his own hands.

He then imagined a switch in their positions, Rei dominating him, controlling him. Deciding when he could get pleasure and where from. A ring tightly around his own cock, begging for relief. Rei would cum over his soft skin, showing Nagisa he was fully in control and he would decide when he deserved his release.

Smiling, Nagisa grabbed a few items. He'd never pictured himself as someone interested in BDSM but the more he imagined, the more it appealed. He had a mask, a cock ring, some hand cuffs, a whip and nipple clamps in his basket. Steering clear of some of the more extreme items, that could maybe come later, who knows?

He hoped introducing something new could maybe kick start their relationship, or it could completely scare his Rei away.

But at the point he was willing to try anything.

…

Ai lay on the sofa, still steaming from the way things had ended with Rin. Did he not think Ai was good enough for him? Just some bored little house husband that was fun to flirt with but there was never any intention of following through.

How was he supposed to explain to Sousuke that he'd fired their pool boy? I planned to fuck him but he turned me down, that was sure to go over smoothly. He supposed saying Rin had caught him naked and he no longer felt comfortable around him would suffice, Sousuke would never want him within a smile of Ai after that.

Who did Rin think he is? Did he think that anyone gets to see the things Ai showed him, the treatment Ai gave him?

He found himself growing angrier and angrier until he heard a knock at the door. Mumbling under his breath in disgust until he threw open the door and his breath was knocked out of him.

"Rin?" He gasped, this was the last person he expected to see. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah, this."

Ai barely saw Rin move, he pounced like a wild animal, so stealthily and quickly that his prey didn't realise he'd been moved until his back slammed into his wall. Before he had a chance to question this sudden attack, Rin's lips were against his own, hot and desperate.

Wasting no time, Ai pulled Rin even closer until their bodies were pressed flush. Chest to chest. Hips to hips. Crotch to crotch? Ai hadn't even noticed that the hands squeezing his ass were not only exploring but holding him up so that the tips of his toes hovered a few centimetres away from the ground.

Ai slowly opened his mouth and Rin gladly took the hint and deepened the kiss. They moaned as they finally tasted each other, after weeks of tension and attraction growing the pot had boiled over until they could no longer hold back.

Ai pulled away for breath but Rin had other ideas, littering his neck with wet kisses, licking at his pale skin. He felt so good trapped between Rin's hard chest and the wall, his whole body completely consumed by the other man.

He felt one hand slip away from his hand round to his front and slowly slide up his shirt, caressing his skin.

"Not here." Ai panted, aware that his house keeper could walk around the corner at any moment.

"Where?" Rin whispered, gently nipping at Ai's ear.

"Upstairs." He replied, squirming until Rin released his hold and he stood on his feet again.

Giggling, Ai grabbed Rin's hand and dragged him towards his bedroom. He felt like a teenager again, trying to sneak his boyfriend past his parents while they slept. Rin made him feel young and excited again, nothing like the staleness of his marriage.

He almost sighed in relief when he realised his bed had been cleared of any shattered glass and the sheets had been cleaned. He supposed in a way he should feel guilty about bringing another man into their bed but if Sousuke didn't care about cheating for months why should he care?

Before the guilt could plague his mind too much he was wrapped up in Rin's arms again, soft lips against his own. He let his fingers thread through deep red hair as their tongues met again.

Ai's hand desperately pulled at Rin's belt, pushing his trousers down to reveal tight, black boxers. They separately briefly to pull Rin's shirt over his head but it only last mere seconds before the lust took over.

Encouragingly, Ai guided Rin's hands to his shirt buttons, the pair quickly undoing them. Rin kissed at his neck as he gently pushed the material off his shoulders. He followed the shirt with his hand, down to Ai's lower back and under his clothes. He squeezed Ai's cheeks between his hands, the smaller man gasping at the contact and arching his body closer to Rin's.

Rin hooked his thumbs around the top of Ai's waist band and pulled both his trousers and underwear down in a smooth motion. Rin kissed up his legs, thighs and chest as he stood tall again, hitching Ai off the floor once again.

Ai wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled their faces together again, deep, wet kisses as Rin carried him to the bed. He climbed on the bed and never let go of Ai as they went.

He leant forward until Ai's back hit the soft sheets before gently unhooking his legs and arms from around his body. Rin kissed down his body once again, quickly licking at Ai's nipples as he went that had the man gasping and curling in pleasure.

Rin stopped between Ai's legs, smirking as he was finally faced with what he'd been dreaming of for weeks. He licked a slow, purposeful strip from the tip to the base of Ai's cock.

"I've been imagining for weeks what you'd taste like." Rin whispered, his hot breath cooling against the salvia.

"Stop imagining and start doing." Ai begged, wishing he could say something equally seductive in return but all he could think about was Rin's warm, wet mouth surrounding him.

Rin chuckled slightly before he let the head slip between his parted lips, his tongue lapping at every little patch of flesh while his hand pumped. Bringing Ai's blood rushing south as his cock quickly hardened.

Rin's spit seeped from his mouth before being caught by his hand, smearing it up and down Ai's cock that made each stroke smoother and more satisfying. Once Ai was hard Rin removed his hands and continued to pleasure Ai with just his mouth.

He bobbed his head back and forth, sucking as Ai's cock hit the deepest parts of his mouth.

"Oh god." Ai moaned as Rin worked.

Rin grazed his teeth against his cock as he pulled back, Ai never thought he'd like the feel of teeth scraping his skin. But that was before Rin. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, it felt amazing. Every time the blunt teeth touched his already sensitive member he felt ready to burst.

Ai reached down for Rin's hair, helplessly grasping as he tried to keep hold of his head before he shot his load prematurely down Rin's throat. His toes curled into the sheets as Rin suckled on the head, licking away the salty residue that had developed.

Just as he was about to cum, Rin pulled away with a pop. Moving up Ai's body until they were face to face again. He softly kissed him while holding down Ai's hips who was desperately fighting against his restraints in a frantic search for friction.

"Lube?" Rin asked once he'd decided that Ai had fallen back enough from his peak.

"In the top drawer." Ai replied breathlessly. "Next to the condoms."

Ai always wondered why Sousuke kept so many boxes as they rarely used them, probably so that he could sleep around without any fear. He was sure he wouldn't mind Rin borrowing one.

Rin grabbed both of the items before rushing back to Ai's side, not wanting to be away from him for a moment. Ai swallowed as he watched Rin pour the lube on his fingers and spread it around.

Kneeling between Ai's legs again, Rin pushed the other man's feet until his knees were bent, giving him perfect access to Ai's puckered hole.

Ai gasped as he felt the first finger enter him up to the knuckle.

"Okay?" Rin asked.

"Amazing." Ai nodded, rotating his hips to get Rin closer to the mark.

Taking the hint, Rin explored, feeling his way. He pushed and thrust his finger until he heard Ai's blissed cry.

"Found it." Rin smirked, stroking the small bundle of nerves, his free hand tightly wrapped Ai's cock, pumping and adding to the stimulation.

He thrust his fingers a few more times, making Ai scream, before pushing in his second finger and pumping. He pulled them back until just the tips remained, scissoring his fingers apart to stretch the muscle. Millimetre by millimetre, Rin's fingers slipped back inside, stretching as they went.

The whole act was slow and tortuous for Ai, he longed to be filled. Afterwards he was sure he'd be grateful that Rin was such a sweet and attentive lover but right now he was desperate to be fucked, hard.

Rin pushed in another finger and began pumping them again, flicking Ai's prostate each time.

"Fuck! Rin!" Ai screamed as Rin's hand brought him unbelievable amounts of pleasure.

Rin smirked, watching as Ai neared his release once again. As he felt the first twitches of his impending orgasm Rin pulled away completely, Ai growled at the sudden lack of contact.

Ai watched as Rin clumsily climbed off the bed, noticing for the first time how hard the other man was. His boxers were tented, a damp patch forming, all from seeing Ai withering and writhing under his touch.

Rin lowered his boxers, sighing as he was finally freed and his dick stood hard and proud. He grabbed a condom packet and tore the foil, Ai licking his lips as he slowly rolled the protection over his thick cock.

Rin reached for the lube but Ai beat him to it, looking up at Rin coyly from under his eyelashes. With a grin, he walked towards the bed until he was within Ai's reach.

He poured the lube onto his finger before spreading it across Rin's cock. Ai bit his lip as he held Rin, hot and heavy in his hands, and about to be inside him.

"You ready?" Rin stuttered as Ai continued to stroke his cock.

"Beyond." Ai nodded.

Rin climbed on the bed, deeply kissing Ai as their dicks met, hips grinding, heart rates spiking.

"Shit." Ai gasped, he was close, too close, embarrassingly close. He knew he wouldn't last long.

Rin gripped Ai under his knees and moved his body until his hard cock was perfectly lined up with his entrance. Rin pushed inside and Ai felt breathless, he filled him up perfectly, as if his body was designed for the other's.

Ai squeezed his eyes shut, his cock twitching, one hit and he was sure to be done. Remembering every inch of Ai's insides from earlier Rin angled his hips and pounded into Ai's bundle of nerves.

With a loud, pleasure scream Ai came, spurt after spurt of hot cum shooting across his chest, a result of being brought to the edge far too many times.

"Oh god." Ai moaned, covering his face in embarrassment, he had never cum so fast in his life. Would Rin accept the 'I just really like you' excuse?

"You're not finished already are you?" Rin teased, pulling Ai's fingers apart. "We've barely started."

Rin didn't bother to wait for a response before he moved, bucking his hips fast as continued to touch his prostate with each thrust. Ai helplessly grabbed the sheets in his fingers, his overly sensitive insides not ready for the onslaught to start straight away after his orgasm but it still felt incredible.

He felt himself growing hard once again, no down time, no rest but couldn't have imagined stopping. He needed Rin's cock inside him to feel complete, pounding into him hard and fast, reminding him what it felt like to be cherished.

Ai moved his hands and gripped Rin's shoulder, nails digging in so deeply that he wouldn't be surprised if he drew blood. But he needed the purchase, he needed to stay in the moment, he needed to prove it was really happening.

Each thrust was noisy, each meeting of skin was accompanied by a cry, Ai didn't doubt the entire house could hear him. Rin's cock wasn't as large as Sousuke but god did he know how to use it, constant jolts of ecstasy shot through him.

Rin gripped Ai around his back and moved them both until they were upright in the bed, bodies pressed flushed while Ai bounced in his lap. If he'd had more energy, Ai was sure he'd be putting in more effort but at the moment he let Rin move him, rock his body like a boneless ragdoll.

Ai buried his face in Rin's neck, breathing in deeply and inhaling his scent. He smelt sweaty, he smelt musky, he smelt of remaining aftershave, he smelt of chlorine and it was pure bliss. He opened his mouth and tasted Rin, sucking on his neck in need and leaving a mark. Rin's movements increased as he felt Ai latched onto his skin. He hoped Rin was attached like him and was going to get in trouble with his other half for the bite.

Ai felt all his nerves sparking, his hips bucking and his toes curling. He was close, again, and Rin hadn't even cum once. He had never had this problem before, Ai could sometimes last multiple rounds of sex but not today. It was as if Rin was an expert in his body, knowing every move, every touch, every kiss to drive him insane.

"Rin, I'm close." Ai panted, skin flushed in pleasure and embarrassment.

"Me too." Rin agreed.

Ai moaned breathily in Rin's ear, and he returned with low groans, each man taken over in pleasure and ecstasy. Rin reached between them and pumped Ai's cock in time with the thrusts.

"Rin." He gasped, throwing his head back in joy. Rin kissed at his Adam's apple while Ai came for the second time, his whole body convulsing with unmatched amounts of pleasure.

"Uh." Rin's hips stuttered for the first time since they started. Ai's insides squeezing him and pulsing around him.

It felt tight and warm inside him, so perfect that Rin could no longer hold himself back before he came.

"Fuck, Ai." Rin growled as he massaged though his release, the heat surrounding him doubling as he finally reached his peak.

Tiredly, Ai collapsed back on the bed, sweaty and breathless but feeling as if he'd just been released into paradise. Rin soon followed, lying next to Ai as he tried to catch his breath.

Ai reached down and pulled the condom off, tying the end and throwing it towards the bin – it probably missed but he would deal with it later. Right now, he just wanted to curl up against Rin and bask in the post-coital glow.

They held each other close, exchanging lazy kisses until the both had to face reality and continue their lives.

…

Makoto's vision was extremely bleary as he attempted to check his watch, it was gone nine which meant he and Kisumi had been in this bar for over four hours – not counting the break where they had stumbled out in a desperate need for fast food.

But despite the multiple hours spent in the bar they still hadn't solved the problem, Makoto's main insecurity.

"Do you think I'd be okay on my own?" Makoto hiccupped.

"Who says you have to be alone?" Kisumi asked, spilling his drink as he shrugged.

"Me!" He exclaimed. "Who wants to date a 26 year old divorcee?"

"Plenty of people. Besides you're more than just a divorcee." He reassured while Makoto just scoffed. "I mean it, you're kind, you're funny, you're caring, you're absolutely gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to date you?"

"Really?" He questioned with a smile.

"Really." He whispered.

Kisumi closed the gap between them in a kiss, hands desperately grabbing and clawing at any part of his body he could reach. Makoto's eyes widened in shock as he felt his tongue probing inside his mouth.

He was about to pull away when he froze, he was about to push Kisumi away, a man who genuinely cared for him, over someone that couldn't even say I love you.

But was he really the sort to cheat? Even it was one sided he loved his husband.

"Maybe we should head back to your hotel room." Kisumi suggested with a wink.

"Sure." Makoto squeaked.

…

Haruka sighed as he walked into his bedroom, another empty day had passed, another torturous day without Makoto. He'd only been rattling around this huge house for a day but he already missed his husband dearly.

He fell onto his bed and wanted to scream when he looked at Makoto's own side, wishing he could see him sleeping peacefully besides him. He debated calling him but he knew Makoto would be having fun and if he heard that Haruka had become upset from looking at the empty half of the bed he'd feel guilty and he didn't want to ruin the holiday for him.

Except it wasn't fully empty, the box of toys lay sprawled uselessly on the other side of the bed, he really had no purpose for them. He had tried playing around with some that morning but it was hardly the same without Makoto breathlessly lying with him. It was meaningless without Makoto, like most aspects of his life.

He knows he doesn't show if enough but he loves Makoto, he absolutely adores him and this break had only confirmed how dependent he was on having him around. He made a promise to himself to cherish Makoto more from now on, the moment he returned their lives wouldn't be the same as before.

Haruka would be more open, he would show Makoto, tell Makoto, just how much he appreciated having him around.

Just because he didn't say it often enough didn't mean that Makoto wasn't his whole world.

…

_This is both my most and least favourite chapter. Good for rintori but bad for makoharu, I am so torn _


	9. Chapter 9

…

Ai smiled to himself as he stretched out his body blissfully in his bed, it was still early and Sousuke hadn't even returned home from work but he couldn't resist burying himself in the covers and thinking

Even though the sheets had been changed and the room had been aired he still felt the static of sex in the air. It smelt so deliciously forbidden and he loved it.

Every time he closed his eyes he pictured Rin, powerful and bearing down on him as his face scrunched in pure pleasure.

Now that the first part of his plan was complete next was to get caught when Rin returned from his holiday. He wanted to watch as Sousuke felt his entire world crashing around him just like Ai had weeks earlier. To finally understand the betrayal and pain of realising your husband was sleeping with another.

But as incredible as it had felt Ai would not let this become a regular occurrence. He may have wanted revenged for what had happened but that didn't mean he could sink as low as Sousuke.

Once to get things started and once to hurt Sousuke, but nothing more than that. He was still a married man after all.

Ai jumped slightly as he heard his phone viciously vibrate against his bedside table. He opened the message, expecting an emoticon filled message from Nagisa but practically gasped at what he saw.

It was a picture of Rin, more specifically his hard cock, with the caption _I can't stop thinking about earlier._

Ai felt his blood rushing down south, his cock slowly swelling in his underwear. With a smirk he sent a picture of his own as a response.

He supposed there was nothing really wrong with taking a trip down memory lane with company.

…

Makoto struggled through many attempts to get his key card in the lock, not helped by his drunk, shaking hands. Whether he was shaking with excitement or guilt he was not sure but the breath on the back of his neck made his stomach turn.

After a few too many misses hands wrapped around Makoto's and guided the card into the slot.

"I thought you might need a hand." Kisumi whispered as the light turned green, pressing a kiss against his skin.

He shivered at the contact as they both stumbled into his room.

Makoto awkwardly stumbled around the room, collecting all the clothes around the room and clearing up the clutter. Even if it was just a hotel room he still had a guest over and he had to make sure his room was presentable.

Haruka would always tease him whenever they had friends over, the way he would run around cleaning and then re-cleaning in the strangest areas. As if Nagisa was going to inspect behind the bookcase, but Haruka humoured him enough to help out.

Makoto shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking of all the domestic habits he and his husband shared.

He turned to see Kisumi sat on the bed, relaxed and smiling as he watched Makoto. But the man just stood there uselessly, staring at the bed unsure where to go from there.

He never had this problem with Haruka, they knew each other so well that they could establish a whole nights plan from just a look. They could tap into each other's feelings and give them exactly what they needed.

But he couldn't do that with Kisumi. He didn't know if kisses and fooling around were all he wanted from tonight or if he expected more of Makoto. Maybe more than he could give.

"Relax." Kisumi laughed slightly, worrying that Makoto was seconds away from crying.

"Sorry." Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never done something like this before."

Something like this to Haruka was added as a bitter afterthought.

"It's okay Makoto, you're not doing anything wrong." Kisumi reassured as Makoto finally made his way towards the bed.

"You and I both know that's not true." He shook his head, sitting down on the soft mattress.

"You said so yourself, Haru doesn't love you. And what is the best thing for a loveless marriage?" He asked.

"Therapy?" Makoto lamely offered.

"Moving on." Kisumi supplied.

Quickly Kisumi closed the gap between them, taking away Makoto's ability to worry and overthink. All he could focus on was soft lips, warm tongues and trailing hands.

He let himself be pulled down on the bed, the weight of another body felt comforting and right. He felt so deprived of affection that he would take it from anywhere, even if deep down knew it was from the wrong source he still longed for it.

They panted harshly as their kisses grew more desperate, body's frantically rutting against each other to feel closer, to feel more.

"This is even better than I imagined." Kisumi whispered huskily.

Makoto only offered a soft grunt as response because in truth he had never imagined being with anyone except his husband.

He'd always daydream about Haruka's kisses, he'd always fantasise about Haruka's touch, he'd always long for Haruka's body.

But was this sentiment returned? Was Makoto just convenient and if he truly left would Haruka quickly replace him and be just as content?

Before he could even follow that train of thought, Makoto felt himself being flipped over onto his back, Kisumi pinning him to the bed as he kissed all over his hot skin.

Makoto gasped slightly as his shirt was practically ripped open, wet kiss trailing down his defined chest.

Kisumi's hand moved lower and lower until the effortlessly slipped under his waistband and Makoto felt his blood turn cold. The hand on his cock made everything real, the guilt seeping through his entire body, squeezing at his insides.

"Stop!" Makoto suddenly cried out.

"What's wrong?" Kisumi asked, eyes wide with panic.

"I can't do this!" He croaked, voice breaking with the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, pulling away to give Makoto breathing room. "I rushed you, we can take things slower."

"No, I can't do any of this." He whispered, threading his fingers through his hair.

His Haruka, his poor Haruka, was asleep in their bed, the bed they had shared night after night, laughed together, cried together, screamed out in ecstasy together. And he had tainted it all for a drunken fumble.

"It's okay Makoto." Kisumi reassured. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Yes I have!" He shouted. "I've cheated on Haruka."

"But your marriage is dead."

"No it is not, I love Haru more than anything and I will not let you ruin that. I should have never brought you back here, I never listened but Haru was right when he tried to stop me from seeing you again." He snapped, rolling off the bed to get more space between him and Kisumi.

"You see how messed up your relationship is right? He tried to ban you from having friends." Kisumi scoffed.

"He was protecting me." He defended.

"He was controlling you." Kisumi was quick to correct.

"Just get out!" Makoto yelled, Kisumi didn't understand their relationship and he never would.

Kisumi sighed and headed towards the door, knowing from the past that a drunk Makoto was not worth fighting with. They would make amends in the morning, he knew that, tonight would be forgotten but for now he had to leave it.

As he reached the door, he glanced back at Makoto, fists clenched tightly at his side as he fought back tears of anger and pain.

"If you truly loved him you wouldn't have taken off your wedding ring." He said as he let himself out.

"I never had one." Makoto whispered sadly, glancing down at his naked hands.

He let his body fall back to the bed, eyes never leaving his fingers. He could hear Haruka's words in his mind. _Why do we need wedding rings? We know how we feel about each other and don't need a gold band to prove it. _And what had Makoto done to prove it tonight? Almost have sex with someone else? Ruin the sanctity of their marriage?

His vision blurred as he finally let the tears he had been holding back all night fall, pooling on his left hand where he wished his ring could be.

…

Nagisa felt his eyes drooping, desperate for sleep but his was fighting against it with all his might. He wasn't going to fall asleep before Rei got home, tonight he would wait up until three in the morning if he had to.

After receiving a text from Ai informing him he'd managed to bed Rin he realised how dire his situation really was. Ai had both his husband and pool boy eating out his hand while Nagisa couldn't even get his husband to look twice at him. Well-meaning comments were getting him nowhere, it was time for action.

Nagisa felt his heart jump into his throat as he heard the familiar creak of their stairs, Rei was home and Nagisa was about to confront him.

Rei practically gasped as he walked into their bedroom, not expecting his husband to be sat pouting at the foot of their bed.

"Nagisa." He smiled softly. "I didn't expect you to still be awake."

"We need to talk." Nagisa replied firmly, not letting himself be swayed by Rei's gorgeous smile surrounded by the beginnings of stubble.

"Is everything okay?" Rei asked, frowning in concern as he sat down besides his husband.

Nagisa only offered a small shake of his head, Rei reached out and squeezed his hand encouragingly at the action. He knew what was wrong, their marriage had become stale, but how could he say that to Rei? As he innocently looked at Nagisa it seemed he was oblivious to everything, he thought they were happy. Well Nagisa was about to burst that bubble.

"Do you know how long it's been since we've had sex?" Nagisa asked, Rei frowned at the unexpected question.

"I'm not sure. It does seem a while now I think about it." Rei laughed slightly. "A couple of weeks, a month tops. It can't have been more than…"

"Six months." Nagisa cut him off. "I know this for a fact because it was your birthday and even then it was drunk sloppy sex."

"Oh." Rei whispered, removing his hand and effectively ending their contact. "I hadn't realised it had been so long."

"How can you not have noticed?" Nagisa cried in disbelief. "I wake up hard every day! Aren't you even a little frustrated?"

"Sometimes." He reluctantly agreed, Rei never liked to admit that he was human and was occasionally driven by pure instinct. "But I don't want to wake you so I take care of myself in the shower and continue my day."

"But you shouldn't have to." He sighed. "We are married, we have each other so we shouldn't need to take care of ourselves day after day."

"I agree it's not ideal but sometimes life just gets in the way." Rei offered.

"But we're both awake and in bed so…" Nagisa trailed off with a smirk.

"Not now, I'm tired Nagisa." He said, yawning as if to prove his point.

Nagisa was tired too, tired of pretending this was okay, tired of being second best in his husband's life, tired of having to behave like a virginal teenager who only had their hand for company.

"I feel like I'm slowly watching you disappear from my life and it terrifies me because there is nothing I can do about it." He admitted.

"You know that's not true Nagisa, I wouldn't leave you." Rei reassured him but it was too late, Nagisa had heard these lines a few too many times.

"Stop that." He snapped.

"Stop what?" He blinked.

"Stop buttering me up with soft words that I think will mean something but they never lead to anything. You just give me a little, just enough for me to think it will be okay and we never change and I'm sick of it!" He shouted, in all their years of marriage he can't remember ever shouting at Rei but here they were. Their first real argument, he supposed they were lucky to make it this far without one but living as passing ships probably helped that.

"I don't know what you want me to say Nagisa." He sighed.

"Don't give me that tone!" He gasped, slightly outraged at how much he sounded like his mother. "I'm not asking for much, just a little more time and attention. I am sick of you coming home too late at night and leaving so early that I can't even see you for more than five minutes a day, and that's if I am lucky!"

"I know I work long hours but I do that for you, for us." Rei defended. "How else are we supposed to live like this if I don't work?"

"I never asked for this! I would be happy in a small house. I would be happy in a studio apartment. Hell, I'd even be happy if I lived in a box as long as you were there. You're all I want but not like this." Nagisa cried slightly.

Rei floundered, he didn't know what to say, what to do to make this situation right again. He adored his husband and he couldn't stand to see him upset. He was so tired and he had an early start in the morning but he couldn't go to sleep on an argument.

Nagisa looked up at Rei, eyes wide and begging. Rei knew exactly what he was asking for, he'd come to know that face since they got together at sixteen but he just couldn't bring himself to fulfil his wish. He knew he wouldn't last, he'd fall asleep midway and just upset Nagisa even more.

Eventually his husband realised he was being denied and he curled in on himself, tears falling as heavy spots onto his trousers.

"Do I repulse you?" Nagisa whispered. "Don't you find me attractive anymore?"

"Of course I do, you're beautiful." He assured.

"Then why won't you touch me?"

"There is more to a relationship than just sex." Rei sighed, he always worried one day Nagisa's insatiable sexual appetite would be their undoing.

"I get that, honestly I do but right now we've got nothing." He laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I'll make time for you." He promised. "Tomorrow night, let's go out for dinner."

"I don't want dinner I want to be fucked!" He shouted, Rei wincing slightly at the volume.

"Sex isn't that important, when you're in love it's very average." He calmly explained.

"But…" Nagisa tried to protest but Rei cut him off.

"Nagisa, I love you and I know we don't spend enough time together but the rare occasions we are together I just want to be with you. I don't want to waste our time together rutting like animals when I can just talk to you, that makes me far happier than sex ever could."

Rei leant forward and pressed a soft kiss on Nagisa's head, the blonde stuck in a stunned silence.

He thought sex was average? He thought that moment when they were so physically close that their bodies sparked with pleasure and electricity was average? He thought watched his partner come undone with just the touch of hand was average?

"I'm very tired Nagisa, are you okay now?" Rei asked.

Nagisa nodded dumbly and watched as Rei slowly got himself ready to sleep. For the first time in a long time Rei held him as his breathing evened out and Nagisa knew he was making an effort. But it just wasn't the effort he wanted, he was determined to remind Rei just how amazing sex could be.

…

Nagisa lay still as Rei yawned and pulled himself out of bed, stumbling a couple of times as he headed to the en suite. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he listened to the pipes kick into life as Rei showered.

Ordinarily when he heard Rei's alarm go off he'd turn over and quickly fall back to sleep but not today. Today he would follow his husband and pleasure him until he was breathless.

When he was sure Rei was in the shower he slipped out of bed, tiptoeing into the adjacent bathroom.

He smirked at the unsuspecting shadow on the wall, oblivious to the fact that his husband stood less than three feet away, eagerly shedding his clothes.

Silently, Nagisa slipped around the glass door and bit his lip as he watched the water fall down his husbands back. His ass looked edible as droplets curled around his pert cheeks. He felt giddy as the water splashed the tops of his feet, it was really going to happen.

He glanced around his husband to see his dick still hard with morning wood, just like Rei said it would be. This made his job so much easier.

Wasting no time he stepped forward, Rei screaming as he felt a hand curl around his cock.

"Nagisa! What are you doing?" He questioned hysterically.

"Nothing." He sung innocently, mouth practically watering as he felt the heavy length in his hands after so long.

"I don't have time for this." He stuttered, hips betraying him and curling into the touch nonetheless.

"I know, you're busy." He cooed, pressing a kiss to the middle of Rei's spine.

"Very busy." He moaned as Nagisa's thumb rubbed his sensitive slit.

"So you don't have to do anything. Carry on as if I'm not here." He instructed.

Rei whined pathetically as Nagisa pulled back, ending all contact with him in a sudden movement. He moved around his husband until they were face to face before sinking down onto his knees.

He smiled up at Rei innocently as he handed him the shampoo, if his husband thought he was too busy for sex then Nagisa wasn't going to disrupt his morning routine.

Rei calmly poured the liquid into his hand but the way his pupils were blown wide with lust ruined his whole façade.

Just as Rei started to lather up his hair Nagisa moved, taking his dick in his hands once again before guiding it towards his mouth. He hummed in satisfaction as he tasted Rei again, it was familiar despite having been deprived for so long.

"Oh god." Rei moaned as the wet heat engulfed him.

With a smirk took more of Rei inside his mouth, showing that even after a forced absence he hadn't lost any skill. He quickly moved, moaning and slurping loudly so that it echoed off the wet walls.

Rei gave up all pretences and thread his fingers through wet and now dirty blonde hair, the colour perfectly describing the man on his knees.

Nagisa pulled back slightly as he felt the hands in his hair.

"Rei-chan! Keep washing your hair." He scolded, leisurely pumping his hands up and down his shaft.

"Nagisa." He helplessly gasped.

"You don't have time to waste." He teased.

Reluctantly, Rei let go and shakily returned his hands to his own hair. He needed purchases and his slippery, soapy hair was not providing him with such a luxury.

"Good boy." Nagisa complimented.

He eagerly took Rei back inside his mouth, how had it possibly been six months since he lapped at Rei's delicious pre-cum. He knew a lot of people who could give or take cum but he adored the flavour of Rei, he loved to know that he was the reason for that taste.

Rei let his head fall back as he felt himself hit the back of Nagisa's throat, the muscle squeezing around him as the blonde swallowed.

His hands fell from his own hair, his mind no longer able to focus on washing as he succumbed to the pleasure. He helplessly trailed along his own wet skin, fingers desperate to dig into flesh but knew he'd only get scolded if he touched Nagisa again. He reached forward for the fall in front of him, nails helplessly slipping down the smooth wall.

Rei was so far gone and desperate at this stage that Nagisa didn't even have to move anymore, hips bucked with abandonment into his mouth. Each thrust had Rei deep in his throat again and again and it was beautiful.

To finally see his husband like this after so many months was perfect, he watched him through thick eyelashes and committed everything to memory. Every bite of the lip, every breathless gasp, every pleasured whine, every whispered 'Nagisa' would forever be part of his memory.

By now all the soap had cleared from Rei's hair but if the way his cock twitched inside his mouth, Nagisa was sure the other man was no longer bothered.

"I… I can't… I'm gonna… Please…" Rei failed to form a complete sentence but Nagisa knew what he was trying to say.

He tightly gripped Rei's hips to stop them from springing wildly, he was going to be the one who brought Rin right to the edge and push him over.

He focused on the head, knowing that Rei practically melted with attention to such a sensitive area. He swirled his tongue around the smooth skin, sucking hard so that any pre-cum was eagerly lapped up.

Breaking out his restraints, Rei's hips jumped forward and forced himself inside, releasing his milky cum into Nagisa's awaiting mouth. He excitedly swallowed around him, not wanting to miss a drop until he felt the last of Rei's spasms end.

Nagisa pulled away to look up at Rei once again, the other male red and breathless as he came down from his high, body shaking from the greatest pleasure he had felt in months.

Nagisa barely had time to stand up again before he was grabbed and forced against the wall, his husband's desperate lips against his own.

He moaned as felt his tongue begging against his lips, they both needed this, both unaware of how strong their desire was until they finally acted upon it.

"I thought you didn't have time." Nagisa panted against Rei's lips.

"I am sure I am allowed one late morning." Rei smirked, closing the gap between them again.

Nagisa gasped as he felt himself be lifted off the ground, strong hands holding his thighs and forcing him into the air. He automatically wrapped his legs around Rei's waist, amazed at how quickly they fell back into a familiar rhythm.

Of their own accord the blonde's hips started moving, urgently seeking friction and relief. He'd been so focused on Rei he'd barely noticed his own arousal but now it felt painfully hard and he needed release.

Rei's hips moved with his own, a perfect give and take of rolling and grinding that had them both moaning and panting, both growing more aroused by the second.

"Lube?" Nagisa asked as he gleefully felt a hard cock against his own.

"Too far." Rei practically growled, wetly mouthing at Nagisa's neck, biting and sucking until pale skin was littered with possessive, aggressive marks.

Rei blindly reached out for a lotion on one of the bathroom shelves, clumsily spreading it against his fingers.

Nagisa suppressed a giggle as he heard the bottle fall to tiled floor, glad to see that the need to do more, to feel more was finally shared amongst them both.

Rei's long finger danced between his cheeks, circling his hole, teasingly touching but never entering. It didn't matter how often Nagisa pushed his hips back the torture wouldn't end.

"I have waited six month for this." Nagisa glared half-heartedly. "You better get inside me fast."

With a smirk Rei let one of his fingers slide inside Nagisa, stretching his insides as it travelled deeper and deeper. The blonde gasped as his husband effortlessly found that magical little spot inside him, his toes curling as the finger gently caressed it.

"Rei." He whined, dragging out the vowel. It didn't matter how often he played with himself he would never compete to the Rei, the man seemed to know his body better than he did himself.

"You like that?" He whispered, pressing his finger repeatedly against the bundle of nerves.

"More." He pleaded.

"So greedy." Rei chastised but complied with the other man's wishes all the same.

Nagisa practically purred when he felt another finger enter him, it felt so good to be filled with his husband again. He wouldn't last much longer, the feelings that he'd longed for were so overwhelming. But it was as if Rei could read him and didn't bother prepping him instead just fucked him mercilessly with his fingers.

Nagisa could barely form words anymore, he felt like each one of his nerves was alight, the air crackled with sexual electricity. Their marriage was a volcano that had lay dormant for so long but finally exploded.

Rei pressed him harsher against the wall so that he was fully supported and wedged between two surfaces, freeing up the hand that had once held Nagisa.

His hand curled around both their cocks, pumping them in unison, bringing them both pleasure in sync. They both gasped at the pure heat they felt from the direct contact of skin against skin.

They desperately kissed as the sound of wet strokes and slick fingers thrusting rung out in the room. Broken kisses that paused for desperate gasps of air and pleasure.

Nagisa's nails dug into Rei's back so strong he was sure to draw blood but all his could think about was the pleasure he was feeling. His eyes practically rolled back in his head as the pumps and thrusts worked in tandem, bringing him closer and closer to his release.

His vision slowly clouded and his mouth hung open, it felt so good, so overpowering that he couldn't hold back. He closed his eyes and swore he entered heaven as brilliant white shone in front of his eyes, finally cuming under his husband's touch again.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, never ending jolts of ecstasy shot through him as he came harshly across his Rei's chest. His whole body felt warm and tears leaked from his eyes as the greatest orgasm he had had in months consumed him.

Nagisa was sure he blacked out with the intensity of his releases because when he finally returned to the land of the living Rei had cum too. Lovingly kissing him with the afterglow of passion.

"Wow." Rei croaked, Nagisa a little disappointed he'd missed hearing him scream but he knew it wouldn't be long before he could hear it again. He was sure of it this time.

"Yeah." He dumbly agreed, his body still shaking with the aftershock of pleasure.

"I really need to get clean now." He said, making no attempts to release his husband.

"I'll help." He offered with a smile.

"Somehow I don't trust you." Rei laughed, gently rubbing his nose against the blonde's temple.

"Completely innocent this time." He promised. "Scouts honour."

"You never were a scout." He shook his head but allowed Nagisa to shake free from his hold.

Nagisa kept his promise, the pair lovingly washed each other's bodies, stopping occasionally for sweet kisses, and smiles too wide their cheeks could burst.

They both knew that sex couldn't fix all their problems but it was the first step towards something new, a different future together.

Rei still left in a hurry for work but when he promised he'd be home for dinner Nagisa, for once, believed him.

…


	10. Chapter 10

_I have no excuses for how long this took me to update! Just apologies! _

…

Nagisa awoke with a blissful sigh, sure he was alone in his bed but the heat of where his husband had once lay still remained, his scent still clung to the sheets. Rei had come home from work on time last night and, after many weeks, they finally enjoyed pleasant conversation over pasta and wine.

Then they'd made love on the table, slow and meaningful. And again in the shower, quick and desperate. Before falling into bed, wrapped up in loving kisses and caresses. Sexually, their relationship was back on track, physical closeness between them happened at least once a day now.

Nagisa's toes curled at the memories while burying his head in his husband's pillow, even laced with sleep Rei smelt delicious.

He knew emotionally they still needed work, there had to be an underlining reason why Rei had thrown himself into his work. Why he'd ignored Nagisa for weeks on end. Why he wanted nothing more to do with his husband beyond sleeping beside him.

But they would cross that bridge when they came to it, right now he just wanted to bask in the glow of their newly reignited flame.

Eventually, he dragged himself out of their bed, the lingering smell of sex still in the air.

He wandered towards his cupboard and almost laughed to himself when he saw the box at the bottom. All the toys he had bought in his desperation to get Rei interested sat waiting.

He dragged it out before grabbing his phone and taking a quick snap.

_Think of all the fun we can have when you get home tonight. _He added as a caption before sending it to Rei.

He watched as the little delivered changed to read, eyes sparkling as he tried to imagine Rei's reaction. What if he'd been in an important meeting, spluttering as he realised what his husband had sent him? What if his boss had been looking over his shoulder and realised his worker had a beautiful treat waiting? What if his assistant had read it and had to embarrassingly relay the message?

He watched the three dots appear only to disappear seconds later. It lasted for a couple of minutes, happening over and over until no response came. Part of him was disappointed, wishing he'd had some sort of acknowledgement, but knowing he'd rendered his husband speechless was a pretty sweet victory too.

…

Makoto sighed as he let himself into a silent house, but in truth what had he been expecting? A welcome home party? That was unlikely.

It was more likely that his bags would be packed and beside the door instead when Haruka realised he preferred his own company rather than tolerating Makoto's.

As he shut the door he heard the patter of barefoot on wood floor, getting louder and faster. He turned, ready to protect himself, when he suddenly felt a small bundle in his arms.

"Omph!" Makoto wheezed as the collision caused him to fall back on the door.

He hugged Haruka back, burying his nose in his hair, relishing in the scent he has missed that past couple of days.

"Hey Haru." Makoto smiled, kissing his head before trying to pull away.

But the action was useless, the bundle refused to let go, still tightly holding him around the waist with his head in Makoto's chest.

"You okay?" Makoto asked, worryingly rubbing Haruka's back.

He nodded in response, sill stubbornly refusing to let go.

"You're starting to panic me." Makoto tried to laugh.

"I missed you." Haruka finally spoke, still keeping his head in his chest.

"Oh." He said stupidly. "I missed you too."

He wrapped his arms around him again, holding him close and never wanting to let go again. He wasn't sure what he was thinking before but he knew there was nowhere he'd rather be but in his husband's arms.

Haruka slipped his hands under Makoto's shirt, rubbing small shapes into his skin. For once those fingers weren't insistent, begging for more. Today they were loving, tender, just touching for the sake of touching rather than the need to do more.

"I left things for you so you'd be okay." Makoto offered, not used to this different side of his husband.

"Stupid Makoto." Haruka grumbled, finally pulling away slightly to look the other in the eye. "You do more for me than just sex."

Makoto practically gasped at the confession, it was the closest to love he had ever got from his husband. Haruka was living proof of the phrase you don't know what you've got until it's gone.

Suddenly, the feel of Kisumi's fingers on his skin flashed in his mind, the guilty burn of his kisses, the sound of his breathless moans. But he forced it away, all he needed to think about was Haru. Not the mistakes he'd made.

"Come on Haru-chan, let go." Makoto teased. "I've been stood up on the train for the past hour. I want to sit down." If anything the comment just made Haruka hold tightly.

"No." He shook his head with a small, barely there smile.

"Haru." He whined.

"I'm not letting go."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to take you with me." He deadpanned.

Swiftly, Makoto hitched Haruka off the ground, his husband quickly took the hint and wrapped his legs around his waist. Stumbling slightly, Makoto took them to the living room, dropping down on the sofa, Haruka following after with a squeak.

Makoto shuffled them until he was lying down with Haruka on top of him, now they were eye to eye Haruka gave him a kiss, for the first time not attempting to push it any further, just content in the moment. Just soft, gentle kisses. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm glad your back." Haruka whispered against his lips.

"Me too." He agreed.

"Don't leave me again." He begged.

"Never." Makoto quickly pulled Haruka back to his lips. The more he touched Haruka the less he thought about how he betrayed their trust.

…

Nagisa jumped slightly as he heard his front door opening, it was only two in the afternoon so he wasn't expecting anyone. He wandered into the hall to see Rei stood there, looking ruffled and frustrated.

"Rei?" He called out to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Get upstairs." Rei instructed. "Now."

Nagisa frowned as Rei stalked towards, a dangerous, predatory glint in his eyes.

"Rei-chan!" He giggled as his husband practically manhandled him up the stairs.

He gasped as he felt fingers all over him, pinching and squeezing as they stumbled towards the bedroom, it was almost as if the other morning in the shower was exactly what their relationship needed. The flame to set off a firework of sexual desire.

"On the bed!" Rei shouted when they were finally in the room.

Nagisa didn't need to be told twice, he eagerly scrambled to the bed and waited. Rei completely bypassed him, instead headed for the box that he had received a picture of earlier that day.

The blonde couldn't tell what his husband's reaction was, his back looked tense as he riffled through the contents. Was he angry? Maybe it was too much too soon.

Rei turned back to the bed, a smirk on his lips as he twirled a pair of handcuffs on his fingers. They were ridiculous, fluffy and pink, completely juxtaposing the dangerous aura that Rei was radiating but Nagisa still swallowed in anticipation.

"Strip." Rei whispered.

Nagisa practically jumped at the command, throwing his clothes off and around the room fast and desperately.

"Hands behind you." He told him, and something about that tone made Nagisa keen to obey.

He put his hands behind his back and Rei finally made his way over to his husband, roughly wrapping the chain round the iron frame before securing the cuffs around his wrists. Nagisa surged as far forwards as his restraints would allow in a desperate attempt to catch Rei's lips but he moved too quickly and was heading back to the box.

Silently Rei picked his next toy, turning towards the bed as he dragged the long whip though his fisted hand. Nagisa swallowed in anticipation as he stalked towards the bed, circling like a predator would its prey.

Rei grabbed Nagisa around the waist, flipping him over until he was on fours, the blonde wincing at the awkward angle of his arms. He felt Rei lean over him, pressing his weight against him as he stroked his bare buttocks with the whip.

"Rocket." He whispered in his ear.

"What?" Nagisa frowned, this terrible attempt at dirty talk would certainly kill the mood.

"It's the safe word. If you want me to stop you have to say rocket." He explained, biting his ear.

"Okay." He agreed, but if the way his dick twitched in expectancy he would not be using that word.

Rei leant back, leaving Nagisa cold, still stroking his cheeks almost lovingly. But they both knew better, the air crackled with anticipation of what was to come.

"Do you think what you did today was funny?" Rei asked, emphasising his question with a whip.

Nagisa whimpered at the sting, it felt so good. So raw, so passionate and after just one hit he was addicted, he needed more.

"Do you think it was clever?" He continued. "Answer me!"

"No." Nagisa cried as the whip came into contact with his backside again.

"I was with my boss." He hissed. "He was at my desk when I opened the message. He watched me as I was overcome with desire. Do you think that is appropriate at work?"

When Nagisa didn't answer straight away the blonde quickly got another spank, his whole body shaking at the feeling.

"No it's not." He panted, he could feel his own cock leaking against his thigh.

"Then why did you do it?" He asked, Nagisa waiting for the whip to slap against his skin before he answered.

"I don't know." He whimpered.

"Did you want everyone to know what a little slut you are? That you sit and wait for me? Wait for me to claim you?" He teased, rubbing the tip of the whip along his hard shaft and balls.

"Yes!" Nagisa exclaimed helplessly. "I want everyone to know I'm yours. I'm your slut."

Suddenly, Rei pulled back and was flipping Nagisa over again, the man grimacing as his sore buttocks settled on the bed sheets.

"Look at you." Rei shook his head condescendingly. "Such a mess and we've barely even started."

From his pocket Rei produced a cock ring, Nagisa unsure when he had retrieved that item. He grabbed Nagisa by the dick, roughly pushing the ring on. The blonde groaned as the ribbed silicone caressed the tender member.

"I decide when you come." Rei told him.

Nagisa could only nod in response, licking his lips as he watched his husband finally strip. He hated how calm he looked, beyond slightly blown pupils he looked as he did every day, cool and collected.

Slowly, Rei walked back to the box. Nagisa whined as he went, he needed his touch, he needed release. He grabbed a silk eye mask with a grin, securing it around the other man's face before he had a chance to protest.

It was hot, too hot. He could feel Rei's breath on his skin, sense his presence next to him but he couldn't see him. Couldn't predict his next move. He shivered as Rei pushed him down onto the bed, arms still held above his head.

He felt exposed, completely at his husband's mercy but he still felt safe. He knew Rei would take care of him.

Nagisa jumped as he felt a finger trailing around his whole, canting his hips back in a plea. But today they weren't synchronising, for every step forward Nagisa took Rei took one back. He whined as the finger slipped away, leaving him without a touch.

Rei grabbed his ankles and pulled him off the bed until only his top half remained, lifting him as effortlessly as if he were a baby.

"You don't get to decide tonight." He said, spanking Nagisa again, this time the feel of skin on skin was blissful.

"Okay." Nagisa nodded eagerly. "I will behave."

"I hope for your sake you can." Rei told him, letting him fall back to the bed.

When the finger returned Nagisa forced himself to stay still, even as the slicked up digit slipped inside he didn't move.

"Good boy." Rei complimented, sucking a nipple into his mouth with his praise.

"I'm good." Nagisa whimpered as the finger began pumping in and out of his hole. "I'm your good boy."

Rei nodded in agreement, the only way Nagisa could tell the movement had happened was by the way his lips moved across his chest.

Another finger entered him as Rei leant up to kiss him. It was so intense, his senses in overdrive. He never considered how different it would feel when he couldn't see anything, when he couldn't predict the next move coming.

They kissed sloppily as Rei's fingers danced inside him, their combined passion dripping onto Nagisa's chin but he didn't care. He needed to feel Rei's desperation, he needed to know they both wanted this, their bodies united in love.

Rei pulled away completely until all Nagisa had left of him where his fingers, stretching and prepping him. His hands begged to reach out for him but he was trapped, he was completely overwhelmed but it was incredible.

He arched off the bed when Rei hit his prostate, his body shaking and begging to release but he couldn't. He was on the edge but the ring around his cock stopped him. And Rei could tell, he was relentless with his abuse to the nerves deep inside himself.

Nagisa screamed, his toes curling, his body convulsing, going through the motions of an orgasm but nothing came. He panted as Rei pulled back, still painfully hard and on the edge.

"I told you, I decide when you cum." Rei laughed mockingly, taking the hard cock in his mouth.

Nagisa wept as his husband bobbed up and down, sucking and slurping lewdly. He was desperate to release in that heat but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him.

As much as he tried to fight it his hips bucked up, desperate to get deeper inside Rei's mouth. His husband spluttered and pulled back, ready to scold when the blonde spoke up first.

"Sorry!" He sobbed. "Please Rei-chan. I can't stand it any longer. Make me cum. Please."

He felt the bed shift as Rei moved, where he was going he couldn't tell he just hoped it was closer to him. All he could think of was Rei, he consumed his mind and body, he needed him now more than ever.

"You're so needy for me." Rei whispered in his ear. "So desperate."

"Yes." He agreed. "I need you. Claim me."

"I own you." He growled, pushing his cock inside Nagisa's hole.

The blonde moaned at the feeling, he had needed this since they had begun. It was hard and fast, his body rocking uncontrollably as Rei thrust into him with abandonment. Nagisa helplessly gripped the bed frame, needing the purchase that he usually found in his husband.

He could feel Rei's pants, falling on his wet skin with harsh breaths. He could feel his fingers on his skin, every touch like a small electric shock. He could feel his cock inside him, stretching him and hitting its target. He could smell Rei's scent, musky and sweaty as he worked. He could hear skin on skin, echoing as their bodies met over and over. He could taste words of praise on his tongue, unable to articulate them with every uncontrolled whine and moan.

His senses were heightened when his strongest one was taken away. It made everything feel more intense, made him struggle to breath. His body was in overdrive, overwhelmed by all he felt and his need to release.

"You're so good." Rei complimented, his voice finally losing its calm edge. "So good for me."

"I want to please you." Nagisa bit his lip, ready to test the water. "I want to make master happy."

He felt Rei's hips stuttered, falter in the debauched pace for a moment but it was enough. Nagisa knew he had momentarily turned the tables.

"Do I please master?" He asked with faux innocence. "Do I make master feel good?"

"Yes." He agreed, quickly taking back the control with a well-aimed thrust. "You've been such a good boy for master he might let you cum."

"Yes!" He begged. "Please master."

"Is that what you want?" He purred, rubbing Nagisa's tingling shaft.

"Yes! I need to cum with master's cock inside me." He pleaded.

"You still have to wait." Rei instructed. "I will tell you when you are allowed to cum."

"Okay." He nodded, trembling as the ring was removed from his cock.

Rei quickly settled back into his furious pace, pounding into his heat feverishly as if he couldn't hold back, as if he had lost control of his own body, possessed by his own desperate need to feel more.

"Hold it back." Rei said through gritted teeth. "Be a good boy and wait for me to tell you to cum."

"Yes master." He moaned. He felt sweat dripping down his skin as he fought against his body's natural reactions, but he would do this. He was desperate to please Rei.

He tried to draw his focus away from all the sensations, keep himself calm. He listened to the creaking bed, he gently stroked the wallpaper behind his bedhead, he forced his eyes open to stare at the bleak, blackness before them.

"Do it." Rei panted. "Cum for master."

At the words Nagisa let go, his body arching and finally succumbing to the pleasure. He babbled an incoherent mix of master and Rei, he wasn't sure if the words even made sense but he reached the point where he couldn't care. His ears rung and his vision turned white as he finally came.

He felt his body come crashing back to earth when Rei pulled away, his abused hole catching on the head of his still hard cock, but clearly he was done using Nagisa's body.

"Master?" He croaked, head urgently moving on the pillow to find the other man but it was all in vain.

He felt fingers on his chin, the touch burning.

"Open wide." Rei demanded, Nagisa eagerly following the instructions.

He heard the familiar slick of smeared pre-cum, his tongue sticking out when he knew exactly what was coming. His body pulsed with anticipation, desperate to taste Rei, to swallow his release.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard the hitch in his husband's breath, indicating he was close.

"You were so good today." Rei panted. "You made master proud."

Nagisa hummed in gratitude as he felt cum sprinkling across his cheeks, trying to catch all he could on his tongue but only managing a few drops.

"Hold it on your tongue." Rei told him, still breathless from his ecstasy.

Nagisa did as he was told but it was a struggle, he could taste the tangy salt on his tongue and he wasn't it inside him.

"Do you think you deserve it?" Rei asked. "Do you think you deserve to swallow your master's cum?"

"Yes." Nagisa tried to respond, conscious not to move his tongue and lose a precious drop.

"I suppose you have been very good." He mused, letting his thumb collect the stray cum on his cheeks and rub it along the blonde's lips teasingly.

"I have." He mumbled, unsure if the other could understand what he was saying.

"Okay." He relented. "Swallow master's cum."

Nagisa eagerly pulled his tongue back into his mouth, relishing in the taste, making sure to lick his lips to get every last drop.

"Look at you." Rei said with pride. "So eager for my cum."

"I love master's cum." He grinned cheekily.

Rei leant forward and kissed Nagisa, it wasn't like the kisses from earlier. It was soft and tender, they both knew the game was over. No longer a master and his boy but a loving couple.

Rei removed the eye mask, Nagisa having to squint as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. He felt kisses peppered across his skin, sighing in bliss at the treatment.

"You were amazing." Rei assured him, over and over in-between kisses.

"No, you were." He mumbled sleepily.

Rei reached up and clicked the cuffs open, kissing the lines that had developed on his wrists where he'd unconsciously fought against his restraint.

"I hope you're going to kiss my sore bottom." Nagisa giggled at the statement.

"If that's what you want." He rolled his eyes playfully.

He helped Nagisa roll onto his front, the blonde could barely move himself. His body felt heavy, still sparking from the previous feelings.

He practically purred when he felt Rei's lotion covered hands on his cheeks, soothing and massaging his red cheeks. He sighed blissfully in the thought that it would hurt to sit for a couple of days, a constant reminder of this incredible afternoon.

"Don't forget my kiss!" Nagisa teased, shaking his hips.

Rei laughed softly but indulged his husband, leaning down to give him a kiss, hands still rubbing and squeezing the sting away.

Nagisa's body was pliant, letting Rei roll him over onto his back again and wrap him in a blanket. Rei lay beside him, pulling him close and holding him tight.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked softly.

"I'm fine." Nagisa nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" He probed.

"No, I'm perfect." He sighed, snuggling further into Rei's hold. "I love you."

"I love you too." He responded, gently stroking him through the blanket until Nagisa fell into a blissful sleep.

…

Ai groaned as he watched the kettle boil, he was terribly bored at the moment. Makoto was reuniting with Haruka, Nagisa was having sex, Rin was on holiday. He had nobody to keep him company.

There was always Sousuke but a small part of him hated him and the more he was around him and the more that part grew. But he didn't want to hate his husband, he wanted to love him, he wanted to go back to before all this began. He missed the days when he was ignorant, happy in his life and with his husband.

But then he wouldn't have Rin, even if it had only been once it was the most incredible sexual experience of his life. The thrill of knowing their relationship was forbidden made him feel naughty and excited. And the fact that Rin was ridiculously gorgeous certainly helped.

He jumped slightly when he heard his front door open, he wasn't expecting Sousuke home already. He'd left this morning with a warning he'd be late, he was usually late when he didn't warn Ai in advance so this was practically a shoo-in.

He turned around to see a tall figure in his doorway, hunched over and looking as if he were holding back tears.

"Makoto?" Ai frowned, not expecting to see him this soon. "What's wrong?"

But the other man didn't respond, instead he crumbled to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably into his hands. Ai darted across the room, dropping to his knees besides his friend.

"Hey, it's okay. Sh." He soothed, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Makoto shook his head. "It's not okay."

"What happened? Talk to me." Ai instructed.

"I… When… Kis…" The guilt hit Makoto all over again, taking his words from him as he choked over his tears.

"Sh. Calm down." He whispered, stoking the brunette's soft hair. "You're okay, I'm here. Sh. I'm here."

Makoto nodded and leant into Ai's neck, holding him until his tears died down to soft snuffles and small body tremors.

"Shall I get you a drink?" Ai asked.

"Yes please." He agreed, reluctantly letting the other man go.

He watched pathetically as Ai set about boiling the kettle again. He felt like a child as he longed to crawl across the floor and cling to Ai's leg but he forced himself to wait.

Once the drinks were made Ai hurried back to his side, sitting beside him on the floor and letting Makoto lean against him. As if he were his only support.

"So, how was your holiday?" Ai asked in what he hoped was a distraction but when he noticed the fresh tears start to fall he knew it was the wrong question.

"It was terrible." He whimpered, trying not to break down again.

"Why? What happened?" He gently probed, hoping the other man could stay strong long enough to answer.

"Kisumi was there." He finally admitted after a beat of silence.

"Kisumi?" He frowned, the name sounded vaguely familiar.

"He's an old friend from school." He explained. "I met up with him and he showed me around."

"That must have been nice." Ai added, wondering where it all went wrong.

"It was but…" He stuttered, struggling to admit the ugly truth.

"Makoto, you know you can tell me anything." He assured him.

The silence returned but Ai didn't push, he just waiting. Patiently awaiting the moment the other man would confide in him. He knew he would, he wouldn't have come over here if he hadn't wanted to talk.

Ai had just finished his tea when Makoto finally spoke, and it was a good job or he would have surely dropped his mug in shock at the confession.

"I cheated on Haru."

"Oh." Ai said stupidly, those were the last thing he expected Makoto to say. "And it was with Kisumi?"

"Yes." He nodded solemnly.

"And did you sleep with him?" He asked.

"No." He shook his head. "I stopped before we got that far."

"Well that's good isn't it?" He smiled.

"How is that good?" He cried in disbelief. "I shouldn't have got into a situation where I needed to stop it before it got too far!"

"People makes mistakes, it's human nature." He assured him.

"It wasn't a mistake, I knew what I was doing. I wanted to." Makoto shuddered at the thought. "I wanted to cheat on Haru."

"But you stopped it, you knew it was wrong." Ai reached over and squeezed his tense shoulders.

"That doesn't cancel out what I did." He sighed sadly. "What should I do?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I mean, are you doing to see Kisumi again?"

"No! Course not!" He furiously denied.

"Then I think you just forget it, it will always be something you regret but don't let one stupid night ruin your whole relationship." Ai told him.

Ai had never seen a couple more in love than Haruka and Makoto, they both adored each other even if they didn't realise it. Makoto was Haruka's whole world, anyone could tell and Makoto just seemed too blinded by a lack of 'I love yous' to notice it. He just expressed himself differently, he may not say it but he showed his love every day.

They were both startled by the sound of Makoto's phone going off in his pocket.

"It's Haru." He explained as he checked the message. "He's woken up from his nap and is wondering where I am."

"You ran out on him while he was napping?" He gasped in scandal.

"I needed to talk to you." He admitted. "I needed to get it off my chest."

"Well I am glad I was here for you." Ai smiled, giving Makoto one last hug.

Makoto returned the hug before pushing himself to his feet.

"You can't tell Haru, ever." Ai warned, standing tall as well. "It would just kill him."

"I know." Makoto reluctantly agreed.

He sighed as he headed home, he never kept secrets from Haruka, they told each other every little thing. But now Makoto had changed everything, he'd ruined everything. Their relationship had shifted forever and he knew it wasn't for the better.

…


	11. Chapter 11

…

Nagisa groaned as he heard his husband's alarm clock cry out, petulantly burying his head under his duvet in an attempt to block out the noise and recapture his sleep.

Rei reached out of the duvet and shut off the alarm, before moaning and snugging back into the warmth.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Nagisa whispered as Rei wrapped his arms around his waist.

"No, I'd rather stay with you." He replied.

"Well, I would too but you have responsibilities." He reminded him.

"They'll still be there tomorrow." He whined like a child.

"Rei-chan! You can't skive." Nagisa scolded.

"It's okay, I'm owed a few sick days anyway." He smirked.

"So naughty!" He giggled. "What have you done with my precious Rei-chan?"

Rei just shrugged and kissed Nagisa, despite the morning breath it was enough to stop the blondes questioning. When Rei pulled back he was greeted with swollen lips and glossy eyes, a sight he absolutely adored.

"Rei." Nagisa moaned when his husband's lips moved to his neck.

"Hmm." Rei hummed as he bit and sucked at the tender skin.

"There's still… Ah… Still something I need to ask." He gasped.

"And what's that?" He whispered against the mark he'd created.

Reluctantly, Nagisa pushed his husband off his neck. He wanted to have a serious conversation and he could hardly do that when Rei was nipping at his skin, it made it very difficult to concentrate.

"Why didn't you ever come home?" He asked, Rei's gaze dropping to the sheets. "Why did you work all the time?"

"I…" Rei faltered, unsure how to answer the questions.

"Was it something I'd done?" He whispered, a little afraid of the response.

"No!" He denied. "It was never you, I didn't realise how bad it had gotten until you mentioned it. I just buried myself in my work and barely noticed I was neglecting you."

"But why?" He questioned. "You've always been a hard worker, but it got so much worse somehow."

"I was scared." He admitted.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of losing you." He sighed, taking Nagisa's hand and pressing a kiss into the palm.

"The only way you could have lost me was to carry on like you were doing. Work, sleep and eat, that was all you did. Made Rei a dull boy." He laughed, Rei shook his head.

"I don't mean like that." He said.

"Then what do you mean?" Nagisa frowned.

"A couple of years ago a colleague… a friend got cancer. Obviously it wasn't a surprise that one of us would get it, we research the disease enough to know the odds. But we were so certain, so sure he'd make it that when he did die none of us knew what to do." He told him, voice breaking slightly as he remembered.

"I'm sorry." Nagisa hugged him close, gently rubbing his back.

"After that it really hit home, this wasn't just work this was real life. Real people were relying on me, real families. My family. I… I had to find a cure because if I didn't and you got cancer I would never forgive myself if I lost you." Rei cried, pulling Nagisa closer until their whole bodies lay flush with each other.

Nagisa didn't say anything after that, just let Rei cry it out. Grieving for his friend and the relief that he still had his husband.

After the sobs had died down, Nagisa pulled back enough to kiss Rei's forehead.

"Rei, I love you." Nagisa whispered.

"I love you too, so much." He replied.

"But one day I will leave you, and whether you spend all your time working or not it will happen." He said, softly caressing his husband's hair.

"I know that but…" He started but cut off.

"But nothing, Rei you can't save the world on your own." He shook his head fondly.

"I don't want to save the world, I want to save you." He selfishly admitted.

"You can't. And whether I die tomorrow or fifty years from now I want to look back on my life and be happy. I'm so proud of everything you do but I would rather die in your arms than live forever on my own." He smiled softly.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. "I'll be here for you, from now on. Things will change."

Nagisa knew that when men said they'd change they very rarely meant it, but in the warmth of their shared bed he really believed Rei.

…

Makoto sighed as he unpacked from his little trip, even if he'd been home a couple of days now he still hadn't got around to doing anything about his luggage. He'd been too wrapped up Haruka, and to be honest it was a pretty good way to spend his days.

He cringed slightly at the sound of the zip, it was loud and sounded like it had got caught to something.

Once he'd got the zip a little further he could see his shirt caught in the zipper. He groaned to himself before pulling at the shirt, pulling and pulling until he heard a tear.

"Shit." He mumbled as he left half the collar behind in the zip.

He thumbed at the rip, having a flashback to the last time he wore this shirt.

Kisumi's lips against his skin.

Kisumi's touch running down his body.

Kisumi's hands on his cock.

Disgusted with himself, he threw the shirt across the room, hitting the wall with a slap.

"What did that shirt ever do to you?" Haruka asked from the doorway.

"Haru!" He gasped. "I didn't realise you were home."

"Just got in." He shrugged, picking up the shirt off the ground.

Without thinking, Makoto pulled the shirt out of Haruka's hand, as if he would be able to feel the betrayal infused in the material. Haruka raised an eyebrow at the strange behaviour,

"I ripped it." Makoto said, as if that justified what he did.

"Oh, that's a shame." He deadpanned, Haruka never really cared for material possessions.

"Yeah, I was more annoyed with myself." He said. For more reasons than ruining his own shirt. He'd ruined his own marriage, even if only one party of them realised it. There was a huge tear in their relationship and Makoto wasn't sure how long the thread would last.

Haruka smiled softly before walking over to the suitcase, he gently pulled, pushed and fiddled with the zip until he pulled the collar free and allowed Makoto to unpack the rest of his clothes.

"Thanks." Makoto muttered, he probably wouldn't have been able to do that himself with his shaking hands.

Haruka shrugged in response before lounging across the bed, ready to watch Makoto flit around the room.

Makoto cringed as he fumbled and stumbled, he was sure Haruka could tell he was a liar, that he was just smugly waiting for him to confess before he kicked him out.

"How was Tokyo?" Haruka asked, the first bit of interest he'd shown, Makoto had been secretly relieved about that fact.

"It was good, I did a lot of sight-seeing." He smiled. "I was lonely though."

"Next time we'll go together." He suggested.

"I'd like that." He smiled.

Makoto froze by his bag, folding his clothes and placing them on the bed. The guilt was too much, he hated lying to Haruka and it was a lie that would last forever. Maybe Ai was wrong, maybe he could tell Haruka and he'd understand.

"You'll never guess who I saw while I was away." Makoto laughed, testing the water before his big reveal.

"Who?" Haruka asked.

"Kisumi."

"Oh." It was only one small word but Makoto could easily see how his husband's whole demeanour changed, at the sound of his name his body tensed and his face twisted in disgust.

"Yeah, small world huh?" He said awkwardly.

"And did you have fun with him?" Haruka asked bitterly.

"I… Not really. We only went out for lunch. Nothing else." He shrugged, busying himself with folding and refolding clothes.

"I thought you wanted to be alone." He spat, he'd been banned from the trip so what gave Kisumi the right to spend time with Makoto.

"I did but… Well it would have been rude to ignore him." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I would have done." He shrugged.

"I know." Makoto smiled slightly.

The conversation dropped but the tension didn't, it crackled in the air like electricity. If Haruka had been that angry when he knew Makoto had just spent time with Kisumi, imagine how betrayed he'd feel if he knew the truth.

Makoto could never to that to his husband, sometimes ignorance really is bliss.

"Let's go somewhere." Makoto said, throwing his shoes into the bottom of the cupboard.

"Where?" Haruka frowned.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Dinner, cinema, bowling. Just something. Like a date."

"We're married, aren't dates kind of redundant?" He laughed.

"Just because we're married doesn't mean I don't want to wined and dined." He teased.

"Alright." Haruka sighed, seemingly having forgotten the Kisumi incident. "I'll take you out."

As Haruka got off the bed, Makoto reached out for his hand and pulled him into an embrace, peppering his skin with kisses.

"I really do love you Haru-chan." He whispered between kisses.

"I know." He smiled. "Me too."

Makoto inwardly sighed. 'Me too' was hardly the greatest of love confession, but did Makoto really deserve it after what he'd done. With slightly sweaty palms, Makoto took Haruka's hands and lead him out the room. Purposely ignoring the pile of clothes that had only made it as far as the bed.

Part of his wanted to burn the suitcase along with all his belongings, could he ever really look at them again without being overwhelmed with guilt.

…

Ai sighed loudly as he dropped his shopping bags by the doorway, it was as far as they would get until Sousuke caved and carried them upstairs.

His credit card, and inadvertently Sousuke's bank account, had really taken a hit these past few days. He would really miss the disposable income when he left Sousuke.

He shook his head to rid himself of such negative thoughts, he and Sousuke weren't going to break up. Once they'd both aired their dirty laundry they'd move past it, they'd be stronger than ever. He was sure of that.

He sighed loudly, hating how it echoed off the walls. Neither of his friends had answered their phones this morning so he assumed it would be another day alone, and frustrated.

The last week had dragged by for Ai and he was helplessly horny. It seemed Momotarou had been working overtime because Sousuke was always too tired to try anything these days. Least Rin would be back tomorrow, he wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this celibacy. Sure he had a job to do but Ai was sure he could persuade him.

Just the thought of all the things he could do with Rin made him feel weak kneed. He glanced into the kitchen to check the housekeeper was busy before bounding up the stairs.

He smiled when he walked into his room and saw the bed was already made, she'd finished upstairs which meant Ai would not be disturbed.

He opened his bedside table drawers and grabbed the purple dildo he kept there for desperate measures, and it was certainly that.

He grabbed the lube and jumped onto his bed, shimmying out of his trousers before falling back on his plush pillows.

Sure, he wished he could convince Sousuke to come home early and pleasure him himself but this would have to do for now.

…

"Ah. Rei-chan." Nagisa moaned, throwing his head back against his husbands shoulder.

They planned to go for a quick skinny dip before breakfast but Nagisa soon found himself pressed against the pool wall, Rei's chest pressed against his back.

Nagisa helplessly writhed and groaned as three fingers danced inside him, deliberately avoiding a certain spot despite how much the blonde begged.

"Please." He pleaded, pushing his hips back but Rei only detracted his fingers.

"Are you ready?" Rei whispered huskily into his ear.

"Yes." Nagisa eagerly agreed, desperate for something to fill him up.

Rei leaned down into the water, effortlessly hooking Nagisa's legs by the back of the knees and holding him up. Feeling generous today Rei quickly pushed inside, the blonde moaning as his body stretched for the cock.

Nagisa let out a shuddery breath as Rei gently rocked him up and down in the water, impaling him on his cock each time.

"Rei." Nagisa moaned, completely at the other man's mercy.

"Do you like that?" He asked, voice cool and collected.

"I need it faster." He pleaded.

"Hmm." Rei pretended to consider his request for a moment. "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands."

Rei continued his torturous pace, slow and shallow until Nagisa was shaking in frustration. His cock was hard, his body and mind on the edge and yet Rei still held himself back.

Nagisa wriggled his hips desperately, gyrating against the body behind him in a hint.

"You're being very provocative this morning." Rei teased.

"Please Rei, let me pleasure you." He begged. "You took such good care of me before and I want to return the favour. Master."

At the nickname Rei stumbled, letting one leg fall out of his grasp. With the subtly shift, Nagisa sprang into action, moving away from his husband with a moan. He spun them in the water until Rei was pressed against the wall.

He looked up at Rei through his eyelashes with a playful smirk on his cheeks before caging him in, hands gripping tightly to the pool ledge behind him.

"Nagisa." Rei moaned as the blonde wrapped his legs around his waist, grinding their hard lengths together.

"Hmm." Nagisa hummed in pleasure. "You feel so good Rei."

"Let me get inside you." He demanded, eyes blown wide.

"Anything for my Rei-chan." He smiled, reaching down to guide Rei's cock into his desperate hole.

They both moaned deeply when they were connected again, bodies hot where they joined despite the cool water all around them.

Nagisa began moving, fast and furiously so the water rippled and splashed around them, his hips angled just right to create the right amount of pleasure and friction.

"Ah." Rei shuddered as the heat squeezed and pulsed around him.

"You feel so good." Nagisa complimented. "So thick inside me."

"Because I was made to be here with you." Rei whispered with a deep kiss.

Nagisa smiled into the kiss, continually rocking his hips to the point where the kiss became breathless pants against each other's lips. The sex was getting faster as they both neared their completion, teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

The sound of objects clattering against the tiles ceased Nagisa's movement, and he looked up to catch a sheepish Rin with scattered cleaning supplies.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out.

"It's fine." Nagisa smiled. "We were just going for a swim."

He knew the other man could see through the lie, who swam pressed against each other like that? Rutting like animals in heat? But he was too polite to comment on it.

Rei, however, was not too polite and decided now was the time to pick up where they left off. Rolling his hips with a wicked smirk.

"Shall I come back tomorrow?" Rin awkwardly asked.

"No." Nagisa gasped, trying his best to keep his composure because, despite multiple pinches to his shoulder, Rei seemed to have no intention of stopping.

"Are you sure?" He cringed.

"Yes, we'll be done soon." He said shakily. "Why don't you go to Ai's first then come here?"

"I'm not due at Ai's." Rin shook his head, wondering why he was still talking to a man who quite clearly had a dick up his ass.

"Well, I'm sure he'd still love to see you." He winked, wishing Rin would get the message.

"Oh, right." He blushed, shuffling back inside and leaving all his supplies behind.

"Have you no shame?" Nagisa moaned once he was sure they were alone.

"We all know Rin has a roving eye." Rei mouthed at his pulse point. "Had to remind him you're mine."

Nagisa let his head roll back as he gave into the pleasure, particularly enjoying when Rei got possessive.

"Ah." Nagisa moaned as a hand wrapped around his hard cock. "I'm close."

"Come for me baby." He whispered.

Nagisa cried out at the words, his hips bucking wildly into the fist around him, milking him through his release. Within seconds, Rei came too, filling Nagisa up with thick, hot cum.

They stood for a moment, panting and breathless with blissed smiles.

"Well." Nagisa gasped. "I think I've worked up an appetite."

"Me too." Rei agreed.

…

"Oh, hello." Rin waved awkwardly when the housekeeper opened the door with a scowl, he never did bother to learn her name.

"You're not due today." She crossed her arms.

"No but I was just down the road and I wanted to say hi." He offered.

"Sure you did." She raised her eyebrow and stepped aside to let Rin in.

"Where is he?" He asked, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Under her judging gaze he felt like a child preparing for detention.

"Last I saw him he was hurrying up the stairs." She shrugged, gesturing the grand staircase.

"Right, I'll go look for him then." He bit his lip.

"I will remain in the kitchen." She told him, even if she didn't approve of their relationship she still understood it was her job to be discrete.

"Good to know." He nodded awkwardly as she retreated to her safe haven.

Rin paused briefly by a mirror to give himself a once over before running towards the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

…

Ai's back arched against the mattress as he hit his sweet spot over and over, his cock helplessly leaking pre-cum against his stomach.

He imagined hands running over his body, a tongue trailing his skin, lips against his own, pants in his ear as he pleasured himself.

He reached down and pinched his nipples, gasping and crying at the stimulation.

"Yes. So good." He moaned to himself.

His hand moved lower still until it was grasping at his cock, pumping in time to the violent thrusts of the dildo. Tugging harshly in a desperate need to cum, to release all the tension in his body.

He imagined his husbands cool blue eyes staring down at him but slowly they started heating up, setting fire until they were bright red. Teasing and smirking eyes that he knew all too well.

A creak at the door sent a chill down his spin, glancing to the side to see the very same red head he'd just been dreaming of stood there.

"Rin?" Ai gasped.

"Don't let me interrupt." He smirked.

…

_Oh, the many things Rin was walked in on today!_


	12. Chapter 12

…

"First Nagisa and Rei, now you. There must be something in the water here." Rin teased, walking into the room and kicking the door shut behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Ai asked, aiming for normalcy despite being a panting mess and the dildo still wedged between his cheeks.

"Just thought I'd come and say hello." He smirked, coming to a standstill by the bed. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled back, reaching his hand out and Rin eagerly took it.

With a surprising amount of force Ai pulled him down onto the bed, Rin quickly meeting his lips. Ai moaned into the kiss as he pulled out his toy and left it on bed spread. Sensing the movement Rin peaked one of his eyes open and was a little disappointed by the discarded toy.

"You're not finished with it already are you?" Rin whispered against his lips.

"I found something more fun to play with." He grinned, leaning up to close the gap between them again.

Ai let his hands fall from Rin's hair and stroked his body down to his waist, desperately pulling at his waistline. He was disappointed by how much Rin was wearing compared to him.

However, he never got to defeat the barrier between them because his hands were being pulled away and held above his head.

"Rin." Ai whined, but despite fighting against his hold he was not successful.

"All good things come to those who wait." He whispered with a kiss.

Ai gave up fighting and just enjoyed the moment, finally have Rin's body against his own after a long week. How had he survived his whole life without his touch, his kiss?

"Oh god!" Ai pulled back with a cry, at some point Rin had grabbed the dildo and had pushed it inside him.

"Well I couldn't leave you unfinished, now could I?" He asked with a sly smile.

"No." He attempted to shake his head but instead found his back arching off the bed.

"That must have been just the spot." He bragged, pushing the toy against the nerves again.

Ai forgot how achingly hard he was until his cock brushed against Rin's hips, he helplessly rutted against him, each time the toy thrust inside him his own hips uncontrollably bucked.

But Rin was relentless, wrist barely pausing as he pulsed the toy inside of Ai, letting the smaller man use his body for his own pleasure. His own cock getting hard at the friction.

"Rin… I can't… I'm…" Ai struggled to get his words out as he got closer to his release.

"Cum Ai." He instructed. "Don't hold back."

Rin pulled away just in time to save his clothes as Ai screamed, his release spreading across his chest as it heaved.

"I forgot how gorgeous you look when you cum." Rin complimented with a cheeky grin.

"It's only been a week." Ai rolled his eyes despite the blush flushing his skin.

"Still." He shrugged, leaning back down for a soft kiss.

Through the kiss Ai's hand slipped down, gently cupping Rin's still straining erection, the other man rolling up into the touch.

With a smirk Ai rolled them over so that he was on top, his hips grinding against the others.

"Can I take these off now?" Ai asked innocently.

"Please." He pleaded, moaning as Ai's finger gently circled the bulge in his trousers.

Not needing to be told twice Ai finally pulled down his sweats, grinning at the tight, black boxers that greeted him. He greedily mouthed at the erection, wetting the material further.

"Come on Ai." Rin begged, after seeing Ai cum he was desperate for his own release.

"All good things come to those who wait." He teased, using Rin's earlier line.

Rin whined deep in his throat but Ai quickly complied, pulling his waistband down so his hard cock came to rest on his stomach.

Ai rose up onto his knees and licked a purposeful stripe from base to tip before taking the head in his mouth.

He hummed at the taste, so different from his own husband, the overall feel different too. It was heavy and filling with a salty tang.

He licked around the head, letting his hands pump what he'd yet to take inside as Rin groaned under him.

With practised ease Ai opened his mouth wide and began to lower himself down his hard cock, purring in pleasure as it went.

At the vibration Rin's hip bucked, sending his dick quickly to the back of his throat.

"I'm sorry." Rin said through gritted teeth.

Ai shrugged slightly, choosing not to mention he was used to his husband aggressively fucking his throat, it was more of a surprise to get an apology rather than the action itself.

He began to bob his head, grinning at the moans and whimpers coming from the red head, his tongue swirling around the sensitive head had Rin screaming.

Ai practically gasped at the sight, Rin writing on the bed, his hair contrasting to the white sheets around him. He never wanted this moment to end, he wanted to watch Rin in pleasure for the rest of his life.

"I'm close." Rin's breathless warning brought him back to reality, the cock twitching in his mouth as a sign of his near release.

Ai moved down, taking Rin's cock into his mouth until the head hit the back of his throat, moaning and swallowing around the length.

"Shit." Rin panted, threading his fingers through silver locks. "Ai."

Ai hummed his own name back just before Rin was pushed over the edge, hips pushed up as he came hard down Ai's throat.

Once he'd been spent, Ai pulled back slightly, licking and cleaning until not a single drop remained. Eagerly swallowing everything Rin had to offer.

"Wow." Rin croaked. "That was… Wow."

"I know." Ai bragged with a smile.

Rin rolled his eyes fondly before pulling Ai into his arms, pressing soft kisses into his sweet skin.

…

Makoto nervously bounced his leg, watching Haruka cooking in the kitchen. They'd just got back from their date and were making dinner.

The idea of the date had been to distract Makoto, to make him forget but instead it made everything worse. It made him feel even guiltier than ever.

Haruka was making an effort, he was not a fan of romantic comedies but he'd sat through a whole film without complaint, he preferred salted to sweet popcorn but still let Makoto choose.

And how does Makoto return the favour? By lying, by keeping secrets from him.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"I don't know." He admitted, his husband frowning at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, abandoning the food he was chopping to be by Makoto's side.

"I just… I need to tell you something." He bit his lip.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Haru I… I don't know how to say this." He whispered, tears building in his eyes. He wanted so badly to hold on to their marriage but he knew it was broken, he'd been the one to do it after all.

"What is it Makoto?" He placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder, flinching when Makoto brushed his touch off. "Are you not happy?"

"No Haru, I'm so happy." He denied, tears falling freely now. "You've given me everything I could ever want and I love you so much but… But I don't deserve you."

"What are you talking about?" Haruka scoffed. "Of course you do."

"I don't." He shook his head. "When I was in Tokyo… I was…"

Makoto couldn't finish the end of his sentence, always losing the words to tears, when he voiced the truth the divorce papers were figuratively signed. Haruka wrapped his arm around Makoto's shoulder, slightly relieved when the embrace wasn't rebuffed.

"You can tell me Makoto, you can tell me anything." Haruka reminded softly.

"I kissed Kisumi." He whispered.

The air between them crackled as Haruka's arm dropped and hung limply at his side, his eyes wide with betrayal and mouth slightly agape. He took a step back with a slight shake of his head, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"You kissed him?" He echoed, eyes dropping to the floor.

"It didn't mean anything, you have to believe that." He begged, taking a step closer to his husband who just seemed to close into himself further.

"And did you sleep with him?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Almost." He admitted, deciding honesty was the best way forward. "I stopped before it went that far, I couldn't do that to you."

"Okay." He nodded, barely taking in the information, his ears ringing as he fought back tears.

"I'm so sorry." He apologised. "I was confused, I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I felt like we were stagnant, that you didn't really love me anymore so I left. It was stupid and petty but I needed to feel wanted but it wasn't the same, it was meaningless unless it was you."

"Right." Haruka croaked, Makoto had never seen him look so broken before and he longed for nothing more than to fix him but he didn't know how.

"Please Haru, I love you so much. This can't be the end." He begged, tears falling once again.

"I just… I can't be around you right now." He said, never once lifting his eyes as he bolted from the room.

"Haru! Wait!" Makoto called after him but it was too late, the only response he got was the sound of the front door slamming shut. "Please come back."

Makoto knew Haruka needed space to think, it would probably be best if he wasn't here when he got home but he didn't want to leave. He needed to convince Haruka, to prove to him their love was still alive and that a stupid mistake couldn't ruin that.

But as the seconds became minutes and the minutes became hours he soon realised Haruka would not be coming back as long as he was there. So once again he found himself packing a small overnight bag and leaving his husband behind.

…

Ai slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his face against the chest he was currently lying on.

"You're awake." Rin smiled down at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled, unaware he was that tired until he practically passed out in Rin's arms.

"It's okay." He reassured, taking Ai's hand and threading their fingers together.

"How long was I out?" He asked, kissing Rin's knuckles.

"Just under an hour." He answered.

"Not too bad." He stifled a yawn.

"None of that." Rin teased. "You need to stay awake."

"Sorry. You're just so comfy." He squeezed Rin around the waist with his spare hand. Even if he had just woken up he felt as if he could easily fall asleep again, it had been a long time since he was held so gently and lovingly, he felt safe in Rin's arms.

"I wish I could say the same about you but I am getting a bit of a dead arm." He grinned, Ai glared but made no attempts to move.

"How was your holiday?" He asked.

"Good, visited some family in Australia." He smiled at the memories.

"I didn't realise you had family out there." Ai said.

"They're not quite family I suppose, close enough though." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Russell and Lori looked after me when I was younger, I went to school in Australia and I lived with them. I still like to go back to visit regularly." He explained.

"Why Australia?" He asked, as far as he knew there were plenty of good schools in Japan.

"I was going to be a swimmer, so I trained over there." He cast his eyes away, obviously a sensitive subject for him.

"Why didn't you?" Ai probed, waiting to get shot down like he did by Sousuke whenever he tried to talk about something personal.

"Money I guess, my Dad passed away and my mum couldn't afford to support my dream anymore. I never blamed her though, she was suddenly a widow with two young children. I happily gave it up for her." He bit his lip, getting emotional as he talked about his family. "I decided to get a job fresh out of school rather than spend money on college, to finally pay her back for what she did for me."

"That's so sweet of you." Ai whispered with a kiss.

"Yeah well, not all of us can be born with a silver spoon in our mouths." He joked, obviously feeling too exposed and vulnerable.

"Sometimes it's not as great as it looks." He shrugged, sure he had no responsibilities or worries but he was trapped. Trapped in a loveless marriage, trapped in a cold and empty house.

"I'm sure." Rin scoffed.

"So what did you do in Australia?" Ai asked, deciding now was a good time to change the subject.

"Did a lot of surfing, ate a lot of home cooked meals, saw a lot of old friends and drank more beer than was enough. But I missed you little one." He smiled.

"I missed you too." He smiled back.

Rin leaned down to kiss when a voice shouted up the stairs.

"Sir!" The house keeper would usually come up but she knew who was up there and had no intention of walking in on that. "You have a visitor."

"I'm not expecting anyone." He whispered to himself before shouting. "I'll be right down."

"Really?" Rin whined as Ai detached himself.

"Sorry, it shouldn't take long." He promised, pulling off his cum stained shirt and wrapping himself up in Sousuke's discarded shirt. He knew it was in bad taste to wear his husbands clothes as his lover watched but he needed to deal with the unexpected company first.

He wandered downstairs and frowned slightly when he saw who was there.

"Makoto?" He asked, the other man glancing up at him with red, tear stained eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here for a little while." Makoto asked sheepishly, gesturing to the small bag at his feet.

"Of course." He nodded. "What's happened?"

"I told Haru about Kisumi." He whispered, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve when the tears returned.

"Oh Makoto." Ai gushed, rushing forward to hug his friend. "And he didn't take it well?"

"Not at all, but why should he?" He asked. "I betrayed him."

"Did he kick you out?" He asked, choosing to bypass the betray comment lest this moment becomes about his own guilt.

"No, he just said he couldn't be around me, he needs space." He explained, anxiously ringing out his fingers. How long would this space last? Would it be forever? Would Haruka never want to see him again and end their marriage?

"I'm sure he'll realise how crazy he is about you in no time." He reassured. "You'll be back on track soon, I know it."

"Thanks Ai." Makoto smiled softly. "Shall I take my bag upstairs?"

"No." He shook his head quickly, blood turning cold at who was waiting upstairs. "I'll do it when I get changed. You just go through to the kitchen, make yourself a tea or something."

"I'd rather have something stronger." He admitted sheepishly.

"Of course." Ai smiled. "Well you know where everything is."

Makoto nodded before heading into the kitchen. He, Makoto and Nagisa had cocktail nights enough times for both his friends to navigate around his kitchen with their eyes closed.

Ai waited for Makoto to have his head stuck in a cupboard before rushing up the stairs, his surprisingly heavy bad dragging behind him.

"You have to go." Ai said as soon as he shut his bedroom door behind him.

"Why?" Rin asked, jumping off the bed. "Is it Sousuke?"

"No worse." He shook his head. "It's Makoto."

"Who?" He frowned, sorting his clothes and hair out.

"My friend from next door. You did meet him very briefly." He explained, grabbing the first clean outfit he could find and threw it on.

"Sure." He nodded, deeming himself acceptable to go back to Nagisa's and finish work, hopefully he and Rei were finished too.

"Okay, come on." Ai took Rin's hand. "But be quiet."

"Like a mouse." He teased, feeling like a naughty school boy.

Ai tiptoed down the stairs, rolling his eyes when Rin made no attempts to do the same, instead just letting his feet land with a thump on each step.

"What did I say?" Ai hissed.

"Sorry." He winked.

They managed to make it to the bottom of the stairs without another mishap, Ai quickly glancing into the kitchen to see Makoto buried in a drink before making a dash across the hall towards the door.

"Ai?" Makoto shouted as he heard the footsteps.

In panic Ai covered Rin's mouth, as if he were afraid Rin would answer for him.

"I'll be right there, just sorting something out." He called back.

"Do you want one? I've made a Long Island Iced Tea, at least I think so." He laughed.

"Sounds great." Ai giggled too before turning his attention back to Rin. "Time to go."

"Alright, see you soon?"

"You can count on it." He nodded pushing Rin towards the door.

He made it as far as the door before turning back on himself and rushing back to Ai, wrapping the smaller man up in his arms and giving him a deep kiss.

"Just go." Ai giggled as Rin kissed his neck.

"Alright, alright I'm going." He grinned, finally detaching himself and heading out. "See you later little one."

"Bye Rin." He rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be doing that Ai." Makoto scolded as soon as the door shut.

"How long have you been there?" He cringed, turning to see Makoto stood in the kitchen doorway with two glasses in his hands.

"Long enough." He shrugged.

"It's really not that big of a deal." Ai tried to reason, heading towards Makoto to take the drink.

"It is." He frowned.

"My husband has a lover, why can't I?" He pouted, but the look had no effect on Makoto.

"Even if you're not 100% happy in your marriage it is still a commitment not to be taken lightly." He told him.

"Jeeze, even after an almost break up you can still be such a mum." Ai choked slightly on his drink. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive."

"No, you're right." Makoto shrugged. "Who am I to lecture you on the sanctity of marriage? I'm not better myself."

"You are better." He disagreed, eyes widening as he watched Makoto down his drink without even flinching at the sting of alcohol. "You knew it was wrong, you stopped it before you hurt Haru."

"I suppose but I still did it." Makoto shook his head, heading back to the kitchen for seconds of his lethal cocktail. "I betrayed my husband. I'm just as bad as Sousuke, and you I guess."

"You're not, you made a mistake. It's horrible but it happens." He reassured him, choosing not to pick up on that subtle dig at him. "We're not exactly trying to stop our relationships."

"Haru still won't be able to forgive me, mistake or not." He spat, taking a large gulp of his drink.

"He will, he loves you." He shook his head.

"He doesn't, I wish he did but I just don't think he does." Makoto let his head drop onto the counter, his great sobs echoing through the large kitchen.

Ai wrapped his small arms around his friends shoulder, knowing there was nothing he could really say to make this situation any better. Makoto just had to wallow, to cry it out before Haruka took him back. If he did, and Ai really hoped he would. He'd hate to see his friend so heartbroken forever.

…

Ai jolted awake when he heard the front door, he had planned to wait for Sousuke to come home so he could explain the Makoto situation, but he hadn't expect him to roll through the door at gone one in the morning.

Luckily Makoto was safely tucked away in bed, probably snoring his way through a drink induced sleep, so he hadn't been waiting too.

"I didn't expect you to be awake." Sousuke blushed when he noticed Ai, smelling suspiciously like stale alcohol.

"Busy night?" Ai rose an eyebrow, daring him to lie.

"Not quite." He admitted. "Sorry baby, I went out with some of the guys for a couple of drinks and got carried away."

That may have been the excuse he was giving but all Ai heard was me and Momotarou cracked open a bottle of wine and got carried away. He'd been there once, he knew all of Sousuke's moves.

"It's fine." He shrugged. "I just wanted you to know Makoto will be staying here for a few days."

"Oh, is that all?" He smiled, relieved that was the only reason his husband was waiting up for him.

"Is that all?" He echoed. "Don't you even care why he's here?"

"It's not really my business is it?" He dismissed him.

"No but he's my friend, can you at least show a little interest?" He shouted, very aware of their guest.

"Ai, it's late I can't be bothered to do this now." Sousuke moaned, running his fingers through his hair.

"Of course, you're too busy to care about my life anymore anyway." He spat with a glare.

"Come on Ai, don't be like this." He frowned, holding his arms out in a gesture that usually had Ai rushing into the embrace, but not today.

"I'm not being like anything, I'm just done." He sighed. "I'm heading to bed."

"Ai. I'm sorry." He called after him but Ai didn't respond.

Sousuke didn't care about him, he didn't care about his friends, he never did. He only cared about himself, his business and however much Ai hated to admit it, his stupid little assistant.

Ai lay in silence, staring at the cold, white walls as he heard his husband shuffling around him. He wondered where it had all gone wrong, when he and Sousuke had grown so distant from each other, so far apart that they both sought out pleasure from different sources.

When Sousuke got into bed he pulled Ai against his chest with whispered apologies and soft kisses. Ai accepted the embrace without much fight but it felt different somehow.

It lacked warmth, it lacked security, it lacked safety and it lacked love. All the things he'd felt as he lay in Rin's arms.

…


End file.
